Das Kind der Nacht
by Esta
Summary: Hermine ist die Tochter einer Todesserin, Voldemort sucht nach ihr und... Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Und welche Rolle spielen Ronald Weasley und Severus Snape? KAPITEL 18 - COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Der neue Film steht vor der Tür und mich hat das absolute Harry-Potter- Fieber gepackt... Die Geschichte beginnt, nur als Warnung, ziemlich gemein. Danach wird es harmloser, aber nur für kurze Zeit ;-)  
  
Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ganz viele Reviews... bitte Bettelblick  
  
Das Kind der Nacht  
  
Prolog  
  
Cathrin strich sich das lange braune Haar aus dem Gesicht, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten, als sie ihn ansah. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann, aber er war mehr, dass hatte sie bereits bemerkt, als sie ihn das erste Mal traf, an jenem Tag, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Er war wie sie im siebten Schuljahr. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran, seine Hände wanderten über ihren schlanken Körper, er küsste ihren zarten Hals...  
  
Cathrin wurde von vielen Männern verehrt, geliebt und gefürchtet. Sie stammte aus einer alten Magierfamilie, alt und ehrwürdig. Sie hätte viele Liebhaber haben können, aber sie hatte ihn gewählt, nein, er hatte sie gewählt... aber das wusste sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.  
  
Drei Jahre später:  
  
Cathrin schrie vor Schmerz auf, sie spuckte das Blut auf den Boden. Und dann spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, ganz langsam streichelte er sie. Dann umfasste er mit beiden Händen ihre Taille und zog sie hoch. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen, mit einer zärtlichen Handbewegung wischte er ihre Tränen fort und küsste ihren blutverschmierten Mund, saugte das Blut von ihren Lippen. Dann sah er sie an und lächelte... kalt, unendlich kalt. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht, es war genauso finster wie seine Seele.  
  
„Es ist ein Spiel, sein Spiel", schoss ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, seine Küsse bedeckten ihre Brüste. Cathrin warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf. Wie konnte er gleichzeitig so zärtlich und so grausam sein? Was tat er ihr an?  
  
Sie spürte wie er die Verschlüsse ihres Kleides löste, es glitt an ihrer Haut hinab und fiel zu Boden. Nackt stand sie vor ihm.  
  
Er lächelte... wieder kalt, unendlich kalt. Es war sein Spiel.  
  
Wieder seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, sie regungslos, willenlos.  
  
Er küsste Cathrins Hals, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und dann flüsterte er ganz leise, ganz sanft: „Crucio!"  
  
Unter Schmerzensschreien sackte sie zu Boden, wand sich nackt auf den kalten Steinen, ihr langes Haar wurde von Schweiß und Blut getränkt. Dann versiegte der Schmerz und er beugte sich zu ihr herab, küsste sie erneut.  
  
Er schlief mit ihr und ihr Körper war gefangen zwischen Schmerz und Lust, ihr Geist zwischen Abscheu und Liebe... Sie konnte seine Bewegungen spüren, seinen Atem, seine zarten Küsse und Schmerz, Feuer, das durch ihren Körper schoss.  
  
Er umschlang ihren Körper, stöhnte leise auf.  
  
„Meine Königin", flüsterte jener Mann, bei dessen Namen die Welt erzitterte.  
  
„Meine Herrscherin", flüsterte Lord Voldemort.  
  
Jahre später:  
  
Als sich ihr Leib zusehends zu wölben begann, floh sie. Sie hatte ihm gehört, doch dieses Kind würde er nie beherrschen, dieses Kind, sein Kind, würde er niemals in den Händen halten, würde es niemals verletzen.  
  
Die Hütte war elend, dreckig und kalt, aber sie lag dort, wo ER sie niemals vermuten würde. Cathrin war auf der Flucht, von nun an war sie eine verstoßene, von beiden Seiten verachtet und gehasst.  
  
Doch in ihr wuchs etwas heran, klein und unschuldig. Wie lange hatte sie mit dem dunklen Herrscher zusammen gelebt, wie lange? Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, die Qualen, die Triumphe. Sie hatte den Schmerz, den er ihr antat an andere weiter gegeben. Sie war nicht besser als er. Sie hatte es ertragen, sie hatte es genossen, die Macht! Einst hatte sie ihn geliebt, als sie noch jung waren, dann hatte sie ihn gefürchtet, war ihm hörig, kannte keinen eigenen Willen mehr und dann war sie geflohen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er mit seinen Cruciatus-Flüchen nicht nur sie traf, dass sich Leben in ihr zu rühren begann. Aber sie hatte es nicht gesagt, nicht weil sie um das Leben des Kindes fürchtete, er ersehnte nichts mehr als einen würdigen Erben, es war die Angst vor der Grausamkeit. Ihr Kind sollte nie so werden, wie die Eltern.  
  
Es würde bald so weit sein. Sie hatte es lange geplant, sie würde das Kind alleine zur Welt bringen und dann würde sie es fort geben. Niemand wusste davon, es würde in Sicherheit sein. Die passenden Eltern hatte Cathrin schon ausgewählt, ein Arztehepaar. Die Frau hatte vor zwei Tagen durch einen seltsamen Zufall ihr Kind verloren. Cathrin lächelte gequält bei diesem Gedanken. Was kümmerte sie dieses Mugglekind? Die Familie würde bald ein neues Kind erhalten, ein außergewöhnliches Kind. Die Frau war furchtbar zusammen gebrochen, aber nur so hatte Cathrin sicher gehen können, dass sie ihr Kind annehmen würden und darüber schweigen würden. Es würde nicht einmal eine Adoptionsurkunde geben. Das kleine Mädchen würde als ihre Tochter aufwachsen, zwar wusste das Arztehepaar noch nichts davon, aber Cathrin war sich sicher, dass sie das kleine Mädchen nicht abweisen würden. Sie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aber schließlich hatte sie auch einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer gehabt!  
  
Drei Tage später:  
  
Die Frau hielt das kleine Mädchen im Arm, streichelte ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. Cathrin lächelte, sie hatte sich richtig entschieden, hier würde ihre Tochter gut aufwachsen. Schweigend erhob sie sich und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ sie das Haus der Mugglefamilie. 


	2. Begegnung

Hallihallo: Hier das neue Kapitel! Dieses Mal nicht brutal, nicht gemein... aber das kommt schon wieder. Eines noch vorweg: Männer können ganz schön nerven, aber lest selbst!  
  
Danke, danke, danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, leider habe ich nicht alle im Kopf... und meine Mails nicht zur Hand... Verdammt. Na ich probiere es mal.  
  
1. Ich weiß, dass du gemeine Sachen magst, Iarethirwen... und Snape gehört doch mir, aber dazu mehr in den nachfolgenden Kapiteln.  
  
2. Ich habe auch schon überlegt, das Ranking hoch zu setzen, aber da es ein wenig harmloser weiter geht... vielleicht später, naja nicht viel später, steige bald wieder da ein, wo ich aufgehört habe.  
  
3. An alle Snape-Fans: noch genau ein Kapitel... freu freu freu... ich mag ihn einfach.  
  
Aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Geschwafel. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch, auch wenn es nicht sooo gemein ist... kommt noch!  
  
1. Begegnung  
  
„Komm schon Mioni, lass uns was trinken gehen, die Bücher können wir später auch noch kaufen."Harry Potter zog seine Freundin am Ärmel.  
  
„Und wann soll ich die dann lesen? In einer Woche fängt die Schule an und ich habe noch NICHTS gemacht."  
  
Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. Warum war Hermine Granger nur so anstrengend?  
  
„Wir holen sie nachher, auf die halbe Stunde kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an", versuchte Harry Hermine zu überreden.  
  
Ron begann nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu trippeln. Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen mit den beiden Jungs gemeinsam die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ron nahm sowieso die Sachen seiner älteren Brüder und schaute sich lieber die neuesten Besen an oder sprang aufgeregt vor irgendwelchen Quidditch-Fanartikeln herum. Wenn er nicht gerade irgendwelchen kichernden Mädchen hinterher gaffte. In letzter Zeit war Ron nicht mehr nur kindisch und albern, sondern musste sie und Harry ständig auf die „heißen Weiber" in ihrer Umgebung ansprechen. Hatte er eigentlich kein Taktgefühl? Schließlich war sie auch eine Frau, aber das schien Mister Weasley junior nicht im geringsten zu interessieren.  
  
„Mione, träumst du?"Harry sah sie auffordernd an. Er war anders als Ron. Nachdem er seine schlimmste Phase überwunden hatte, war er wieder ausstehlich geworden und erwachsen, fast zu erwachsen. Er war still und oft schien er nicht ganz anwesend zu sein. Das letzte Schuljahr war ausgesprochen ruhig gewesen, aber seit Sirius Tod hatte sich etwas geändert. Eine last schien auf Harry zu liegen, aber er sprach nicht darüber. Zunächst hatte Hermine geglaubt es hing mit Sirius zusammen, aber diesen Gedanken hatte sie inzwischen verworfen. Harry lachte viel seltener als früher und selten war er so ausgelassen, wie an diesem Tag.  
  
Hermine schüttelte die Gedanken ab und sah Harry an.  
  
„Ok, aber nur kurz."  
  
„Mann, Harry, wie hast du denn das gemacht?" lachte Ron provozierend. Hermine warf ihm erneut einen giftigen Blick zu. Dann ging sie den beiden voran auf das kleine Café an der Ecke zu. Es war gemütlich und hatte einige Tische draußen vor der Tür. Hermine mochte es gerne, vor allem wenn die Sonne so warm schien, wie an diesem Tag.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine ergatterten einen der letzten freien Plätze und Hermine bestellte eine Eisschokolade. Harry und Ron blieben bei dem üblichen Butterbier. Hermine lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Sonne kitzelte sie an der Nasenspitze.  
  
„Hey Harry, freust du dich auch so wahnsinnig auf Professor Snape, wie ich?"Ron hatte seine Meinung über den Tränkemeister noch immer nicht geändert und auch zwischen Harry und Snape bestand noch der alte Hass.  
  
„Brrr", war alles was Harry von sich gab.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah die beiden an. „Habt ihr eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als über andere Leute zu lästern?"  
  
„Nö", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Hermine schüttelte ihre braunen langen Locken.  
  
„Och, Hermine, komm schon, jetzt sei doch nicht so erwachsen."Die Art wie Ron das Wort „erwachsen" aussprach ließ in Hermine schon wieder Wut aufsteigen. Ron war heute anstrengend. Aber sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar und schloss lieber wieder die Augen, um die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. So schlecht fand sie die Idee ins Café zu gehen inzwischen nicht mehr.  
  
„Ähm, Hermine?"  
  
Hermine blickte Ron genervt an. „Was?"  
  
„Meinst du wir müssen heute tatsächlich noch Schulsachen kaufen, ich meine brauchst du nicht noch ein paar neue Klamotten?"  
  
„Du willst doch wohl nicht sagen, dass du mit mir einkaufen gehen willst?" Hermine war nur einmal mit Ron in einem Kleidergeschäft gewesen und hatte sich danach geschworen ihn nie wieder mit zu nehmen.  
  
„Naja, ich war letztens mit Ginny da und na ja, also... die Verkäuferinnen sahen echt nicht schlecht aus, könnte ich mir gefallen lassen."  
  
Hermine blickte auf. Ron hatte schon wieder dieses breite Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hatte sichtlich Freude daran Hermine zu provozieren, aber heute wollte sie sich nicht provozieren lassen.  
  
„Na dann geh doch hin und kaufe Dessous für deine Freundin... oh ich vergaß, du hast ja gar keine."Hermine lächelte triumphierend, als sie sah, wie Ron errötete.  
  
„Sagt mal, könnt ihr vielleicht mal damit aufhören." Harry blickte von einem zum anderen.  
  
Die drei hatten inzwischen ihre Getränke geleert.  
  
„Ich glaub ich gehe besser Bücher kaufen", sagte Hermine mit einem Blick auf Ron, der sie finster anfunkelte, „ich hole euch nachher ab."  
  
Als Hermine zurückkam, war sie mit mindestens zehn dicken Büchern beladen. Der Stapel schwankte verdächtig.  
  
Sie waren schwer. Hermine versuchte einen Blick über den Rand des Bücherstapels hinweg zu erhaschen. Harry und Ron saßen noch immer dort, wo sie sie zurück gelassen hatte und keiner von beiden schien daran zu denken, ihr zu helfen. Hermine blickte sich um, damit sie nicht aus Versehen irgendwo gegen lief.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte die Straße entlang.  
  
Lächelnd stand Sie da. Lange braune Locken vielen über die dunkelgrüne Robe bis zu den Knien herab. Ihre Gesichtszüge glichen denen eines Engels. Hermine starrte die Frau fasziniert an. Sie lächelte und hob vorsichtig eine Hand zum Gruß, kaum merkbar und voll Erhabenheit.  
  
Es traf Hermine wie ein Schlag!  
  
Hermine Granger lag im Bett, Mondlicht schien zum Fenster hinein. Sie war vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt. Plötzlich stand die Frau neben ihrem Bett, Hermine fürchtete sich nicht, denn sie kannte sie. Lange braune Locken umwallten das kleine Mädchen, als der Engel ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Der süße Duft von Früchten umgab sie, sie konnte ihn noch am nächsten Morgen riechen. Den Duft ihres Engel-Traumes.  
  
Die Bücher fielen krachend zu Boden. Fassungslos starrte Hermine die Frau an, die noch immer lächelnd dort stand, mit zum Gruß erhobener Hand. Träumte sie? Diese Person existierte nicht, konnte nicht existieren, es war ein Traum. Musste ein Traum sein. Aber am helllichten Tag?  
  
Harry rüttelte Hermine an der Schulter.  
  
„Mione, was ist los?"  
  
Hermine starrte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann deutete sie stumm die Straße hinunter.  
  
Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Was soll da sein?"  
  
Hermine blickte die Straße hinunter. Leer!  
  
Hermine sah wieder Harry an. Ron hatte begonnen die Bücher aus dem Staub aufzusammeln. „Aber...", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
„Was?"Harry schien nicht zu begreifen.  
  
Hermine blickte wieder die Straße hinunter. Leer!  
  
„Da... da... war", stotterte sie.  
  
„Was denn Hermine?"Harry berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.  
  
Erneut sah Hermine die Straße hinab. Leer! Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Eine dumme Kindheitserinnerung, die nichts zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
„Äh... ach nichts... die Bücher waren wohl einfach ein bisschen schwer."  
  
Ron sah zu den beiden auf, während er weiter die Bücher aufsammelte. „Allerdings sind sie das!"  
  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"Harry sah besorgt aus.  
  
War alles in Ordnung? In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. War es ein Traum? Wirklichkeit? Sie war völlig durcheinander.  
  
„Klar, Harry", hauchte sie freundlich und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Worte auch überzeugend klangen.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut."  
  
„Können wir gehen? Die Dinger sind echt schwer. Die willst du doch nicht alle durcharbeiten, oder?"Ron hatte sich erhoben, nun war er mit dem riesigen Stapel von Büchern beladen.  
  
„Doch das will ich", energisch griff Hermine ein paar Bücher vom Stapel, schließlich wollte sie Ron nicht alles alleine tragen lassen und außerdem war ihr jede Ablenkung willkommen, und wenn es nur das Tragen von Büchern war.  
  
Beladen mit Hermines Büchern und einigem Kleinkram, das sie bereits vorher gekauft hatten, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und apperierten direkt in die Wohnstube der Weasleys.  
  
So das war es... hoffentlich nicht all zu schlimm. Ich habe das Gefühl etwas in die zu saloppe Sprache abzurutschen... was meint ihr?  
  
Über jedes Review und um Anregungen würde ich mich riesig freuen (Bettelblick!!!) 


	3. Das verflixte siebte Jahr

Hallo ihr Lieben, danke für die lieben Reviews... dieses Mal gibt es auch für jeden eine persönliche Antwort....  
  
SweetChrisi: Weiter geschrieben ist sie schon, kommt nur drauf an wie lange ich euch schmoren lasse.  
  
Talina: Freut mich, dass mein Schreibstil dir gefällt und: GEDULD! Wirst noch genug Snape bekommen ;-)  
  
Ranko: Beeile mich! Versprochen : -)  
  
Lil'Charlotte: Hermine muss leiden (hähähä, böse lach), tja die Herkunft!  
  
Meike: Danke! Geht schon los... tataaaaaaaa  
  
Iarethirwen: Kommen wir nach den nervigen Jungs mal zu den richtigen Männern... Langsam wird es Zeit mal wieder ein bisschen böse zu werden, aber noch ein ganz kleines bisschen Geduld, ja? Ich weiß doch, dass du das magst (böse Grins). Es wird weh tun, bald...aber mehr verrate ich nicht! Der Süße (sabber, lechzzzz) ist auch dabei...  
  
So aber jetzt geht es los mit der Geschichte. Falls ich einen Reviewer vergessen haben sollte: Sorry, aber E-Mail Postfächer sind immer soooo unübersichtlich. Es ist dieses Mal nicht so lang, aber zumindest sind wir schon einmal in Hogwarts angekommen.  
  
2. Das verflixte siebte Schuljahr  
  
Noch immer mit einem Buch vor der Nase verließ Hermine die Bibliothek. Sie waren den Tag zuvor in Hogwarts angekommen, der Unterricht würde am nächsten Tag beginnen und Hermine hatte noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen, schließlich war dieses das entscheidende Schuljahr. Sie musste einen guten Abschluss machen, wollte sie an der Schule für Medi-Hexen aufgenommen werden.  
  
Gedankenverloren und noch immer lesend ging sie die Gänge entlang. Es war bereits spät geworden und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch in ihr Bett, aber wenigstens das Kapitel über Gegengifte wollte sie noch durcharbeiten. Die erste Stunde im neuen Schuljahr war: Zaubertränke. Harry hatte sich tapfer durch das 6. Schuljahr in Tränke gekämpft, konnte sich aber das Fluchen nicht verkneifen, als er erfuhr, dass der erste Lehrer, dem er begegnen sollte, ausgerechnet Snape war.  
  
Hermine blätterte die Seite um. Dieser Trank schien tatsächlich kompliziert zu sein. Wer weiß, was sie in der Schule für Medi-Hexen erwartete. Hermine bog um die Ecke und...  
  
„Können sie nicht aufpassen?"  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie kannte diese Stimme zu gut. Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie aufblickte.  
  
„Miss Granger", fauchte Snape ärgerlich, „was tun sie um diese Zeit noch hier?"  
  
„Äh, ich komme aus der Bibliothek..." Hermine errötete. Das war also der Grund warum man vom verflixten siebten Schuljahr sprach. Es begann ausgezeichnet!  
  
„So, aus der Bibliothek. Und da passen sie nicht auf wo sie hin treten, während sie durch die Gänge stolzieren?"Der Tonfall in Snapes Stimme ließ Hermine einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet mit Professor Snape zusammen stoßen?  
  
„Äh, ich habe gelesen... Tränke?!"sagte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten kurz auf. Hermine wusste nicht wie sie das zu deuten hatte. Aber sie hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl, ein Ziehen in ihrem Magen. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
  
„Gehen Sie besser in ihr Schlafgemach, bevor sie noch mehr Leute umrennen."  
  
Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes, als er an ihr vorbei ging.  
  
Keine Strafe? Das konnte nur heißen... Hermine wagte nicht an die Stunde am nächsten Morgen zu denken. Gesenkten Blickes ging sie weiter. Zu lesen wagte sie sich nicht mehr. Snape hatte Recht, sie würde sonst noch jemanden umlaufen...  
  
Snape atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Kaum war Hermine Granger um die Ecke gebogen lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand. Die Kälte durchströmte ihn angenehm. Es konnte nicht sein.  
  
Die gleichen langen braunen Locken, die gleichen sanften Augen, das gleiche engelhafte Lächeln... und der gleiche Duft. Als sie eben mit ihm zusammen gelaufen war, hatte er ihn gerochen. Diesen Duft nach süßen Früchten.  
  
Snape atmete tief durch. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Frau aus seiner Vergangenheit. Aber das eben war Hermine Granger, eine Muggle geborene, eine Gryffindor. Es konnte keine Verbindung geben.  
  
Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch. Wieder der Duft nach süßen Früchten, honigsüß. Ein Duft so voll Liebe... und Hass. Ihr Duft und... Hermines Duft.  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen? Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Es war lächerlich, einfach lächerlich, dass er sich von einer Schülerin so aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Wegen einer zufälligen Ähnlichkeit.  
  
Das kann nicht zufällig sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch! Snape schob diesen absurden Gedanken beiseite. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Vergangenheit verfolgte ihn, ließ ihn Dinge sehen, die nicht wahr waren, das war so, damit musste er leben. Hermine Granger hatte nichts damit zu tun. NICHTS!  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann ging er festen Schrittes den Gang hinunter.  
  
„Miss Granger?"Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, den gestrigen Vorfall würde Snape nicht so leicht übergehen.  
  
Harry sah seine Freundin fragend an. Hermine verzog kurz das Gesicht und flüsterte dann nur leise „Später."  
  
„Miss Granger, da sie sich gestern bereits so trefflich auf den Unterricht vorbereitet haben, werden sie uns ja sicherlich die wichtigsten Gegengifte und ihre Wirkung erklären."Snape baute sich provozierend vor ihr auf.  
  
„Äh."Hermine überlegte angestrengt. Gestern hatte sie alles in ihrem Kopf gehabt, sie hatte jeden einzelnen Trank auswendig gelernt, aber jetzt...  
  
„Nun, Miss Granger, ich warte!"  
  
Snape blickte abfällig auf sie herab.  
  
Komm schon Hermine, du musst es wissen...  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
„Äh... ach verdammt, ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."Snape drehte sich schwungvoll um und schritt zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
Hermine ballte die Hände zur Faust.  
  
Ron sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das verflixte siebente Schuljahr...", sagte er mit einem wissenden Blick, als ob das Hermine weiter geholfen hätte. Sie wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
  
So das war es, das nächste mal wird es fieser... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Reviews? Bitte! Dann lade ich auch gaaaaaanz schnell was neues hoch... 


	4. Alpträume?

Vorweg erst einmal den besten Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews und eine Entschuldigung. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt hoch lade, aber ich habe gleich zwei gute Gründe: a. Ich bin total im Prüfungsstress b. Mein Internet spinnt und weigert sich ständig irgendwelche Seiten hochzuladen (arg) Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen (blinzel, blinzel)  
  
Ich schaffe es auch mal wieder nicht allen Review-Schreibern einzeln zu antworten – Verzeihung!!!!  
  
Naja jedenfalls wird es jetzt etwas böse... aber noch nicht ganz so wie es später noch wird...  
  
Hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder so fleißig (bettel bettel) und motiviert mich an etwas anderes als an Prüfungen zu denken... Würde mich riesig freuen.  
  
3.Alpträume?  
  
Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl in der Bibliothek fallen. Die anderen Stunden waren fast genauso eine Katastrophe gewesen. Das bedeutete eine weitere Nachtschicht, sie hatte in den Ferien zu viel getrödelt, sie hatte wahnsinnig viel nachzuholen. SO konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
  
Es wurde immer später, doch Hermine achtete nicht auf die Uhrzeit. Zu so später Stunde durften nicht einmal mehr die Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger unterwegs sein. Ihre Lider wurden immer schwerer. Irgendwann musste sie eingeschlafen sein...  
  
„Miss Granger können sie mir erklären, was sie hier um diese stunde machen und warum sie einen derartigen Lärm veranstalten, dass es selbst bis in die Kerker zu hören ist?"  
  
Hermine schreckte hoch und erblickte Snape der im Türrahmen stand, im Türrahmen der Bibliothek.  
  
Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Was machte sie hier? Und das mitten in der Nacht? Nur langsam dämmerte es ihr: Sie war über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen und ausgerechnet... ihr blieb auch nichts erspart.  
  
„Oh Verzeihung, Professor Snape, ich glaube ich bin über meinen Büchern eingeschlafen."Zögernd erhob sich Hermine. Das würde ein Nachspiel haben, ein schlimmes Nachspiel...  
  
„Geschlafen?"Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine kannte diesen Blick, er hatte nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten.  
  
Schüchtern nickte sie, während sie ihr Bücher und Hefte zusammen suchte.  
  
„Und warum schreien sie dann, als wolle sie jemand ermorden?"  
  
Hermine starrte Professor Snape ungläubig an. „Was habe ich?"  
  
„Geschrieen!"  
  
Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich frage mich tatsächlich, ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."Snape stand noch immer regungslos im Türrahmen. Sein Tonfalls ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass er sich tatsächlich Sorgen machte, das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.  
  
„Und was habe ich bitte geschrieen?"  
  
„Blut", sie schrieen, „überall ist Blut..."  
  
Blut, es klebte überall, an den Wänden, auf dem Boden. Es war an die Möbel gespritzt. Und in der Mitte des Raumes Leichen, verstümmelte Leichen, ihre Körper waren gepeitscht wurden, die blutigen Striemen konnte man noch auf ihrer bleichen, toten Haut sehen. Wie viele Tote waren es? Fünf, Zehn?  
  
Hermine taumelte zurück.  
  
Lachen, böse und grausam und wieder Blut, überall Blut. Das Blut von Menschen, von Kindern. Das Blut Unschuldiger, es besudelte alles. Und noch immer starben welche, nicht weit von hier. Ihre Schreie waren deutliche zu hören, voll Schmerz, voll Verzweiflung, voll Angst.  
  
Kleine Sterne glitzerten, als sie die Augen öffnete. Ich war schwindelig, sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war. Hermine roch den Geruch weicher Federkissen und ... Medizin. Es war der typische Geruch der Krankenstation.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen ganz. Gegen das grelle Licht, konnte sie zwei Personen erkenne: Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall.  
  
„Miss Granger, Hermine, Merlin sei dank, sie sind wach."  
  
Das war McGonagall. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, wie immer wenn einem ihrer Schützlinge etwas zugestoßen war.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"flüsterte Hermien heiser. In ihrem Kopf war ein großes schwarzes Loch. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre Bücher und dann... nichts! Was machte sie hier auf der Krankenstation? Und warum war ihr so schwindelig, so elend?  
  
„Professor Snape hat sie völlig aufgelöst in der Bibliothek gefunden. Wir dachten Sie könnten uns vielleicht sagen, was passiert ist."Dieses Mal war es die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey, die sie ansprach.  
  
Hermine überlegte angestrengt.  
  
„Professor Snape?"fragte sie. Nicht schon wieder, führte sie im Kopf den Gedanken fort. Ihr schauderte. Warum immer Snape?  
  
McGonagall nickte. „Er wartete sogar draußen. Ich glaube sie müssen ein sehr erschreckendes Bild abgegeben haben."  
  
Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern... Richtig, sie war eingeschlafen und Snape ... ja er war da als sie erwachte, aber... da war noch etwas, etwas undefinierbares, etwas, das sie gar nicht fühlen wollte.  
  
„Hermine, er sagte etwas von Blut? Sie hätten die ganze Zeit von Blut gesprochen."  
  
Das war es. Erneut waren da die Bilder. Es war kein Traum, zu real, die Schreie, sie konnte sie hören, zu...  
  
Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, sie schüttelte sich. Das musste es sein, so musste es gewesen sein, als Harry die Gedanken Voldemorts gelesen hatte. Aber warum sah sie das? Warum sah sie diese Bilder?  
  
Damit du sie dir einprägst.  
  
„Was?"Hermine blickte sich verwirrt um.  
  
„Ich habe nichts weiter gesagt."Nun sah McGonagall verwirrt aus.  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich erneut, warum ließen diese Bilder sie nicht in Ruhe? Warum musste sie sich das ansehen?  
  
Weil ich es will.  
  
Hermine richtete sich auf. „Wer bist du?"  
  
„Miss Granger, sie sind auf der Krankenstation." Madam Pomfrey versuchte sie in die Kissen zurück zu drücken, aber Hermine stemmte sich dagegen.  
  
„Wer bist du?"Hermine sprach nun lauter  
  
Das tut nichts zur Sache...Du willst die Bilder nicht sehen? Dann halte dich von Potter fern und allen, die sich in die Schlachten stürzen."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Miss Granger"; Madam Pomfrey rüttelte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter, aber Hermine schob ihre Hände beiseite.  
  
Es ist zu gefährlich!  
  
„Nein."  
  
Höre auf mich!  
  
„NEIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
Professor McGonagall wich erschrocken zurück, als sie den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Schützlings sah.  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich. Die Bilder waren nicht real, sie waren nur in ihrem Kopf, genau wie die Stimme. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, dann würden sie verschwinden.  
  
Ich werde gehen, ich werde aus deinen Gedanken verschwinden und die Bilder werden niemals zurückkommen, wenn du dich von dem einen Dunklen, dem Herrn der Welt fern hältst, versprich mir das, Hermine.  
  
Die Stimme in Hermines Kopf war sanft geworden und die Bilder begannen zu verblassen. Erschöpft legte sich Hermine in die Kissen zurück.  
  
„Wieso?"flüsterte sie.  
  
Der Duft nach Früchten begann sie zu umströmen, süß, honigsüß. Hermine lächelte.  
  
Schlaf jetzt und habe keine Angst mehr. Vergiss die Gedanken, die dich quälen.  
  
„Wer bist du?"murmelte Hermine im Halbschlaf.  
  
Sieh in dein Herz!  
  
„Ein Engel", dachte sie während sie langsam der Traumwelt entgegen dämmerte.  
  
Lachen!  
  
Hermine lächelte. Warum war die Stimme plötzlich so freundlich.  
  
Weil ich dich Liebe, mein Kind. Hab keine Angst vor mir...  
  
„Nein!"Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Hermine erschöpft ein.  
  
„Severus das ist unmöglich."  
  
Hermine lauschte benommen. Wo war sie?  
  
„Wenn ich es doch sage, Minerva, es muss ein Imperius gewesen sein."  
  
„Das ist unmöglich, nicht nach Hogwarts, Severus. Niemand kann einen derartigen Spruch auf jemanden in Hogwarts sprechen."  
  
„Ich erkenne einen Imperius, wenn er gesprochen wird."  
  
Imperius? Hermine glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Von wem sprachen sie? Von ihr?  
  
„Aber wie ist das möglich?"Minerva McGonagall klang ungläubig.  
  
„Es muss eine sehr starke Bindung existieren, so wie Blutsbande, um die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu durchbrechen. Aber es war ein Imperius, da bin ich mir sicher. Bei Potter hat es ja schließlich auch funktioniert." Severus Stimme war kühl, aber ernst.  
  
„Aber Miss Granger? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"McGonagall schien Snape noch immer nicht zu glauben.  
  
Sie sprachen tatsächlich von ihr. Was war passiert. Hermine begann sich zu erinnern. An die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sanften Worte, der liebliche Duft. Ihr Engel-Traum! Sie hatte ihn seit sie sechs oder sieben Jahre alt war nicht mehr geträumt. Aber er war so real, so... Was wenn Snape recht hatte? Aber wer war die Frau, mit der sie gesprochen hatte? Wer war dieser Engel mit der sanften Stimme?  
  
„Minerva, ich fürchte Severus hat Recht. Es WAR ein Imperius. Wie auch immer es der Person gelungen ist und was immer sie mit Miss Granger zu schaffen hat, die uns im übrigen gerade belauscht." Professor Dumbledore war also auch da.  
  
„Mist!"dachte Hermine und öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Sie lächelte beschämt. Aber Dumbledores Augen verrieten, dass sie nichts zu fürchten hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht kann uns dann ja Miss Granger weiter helfen?" Snapes Stimme hatte wieder den üblichen provozierenden Tonfall.  
  
Hermine starrte ihn an. Was wusste er? Sollte sie darüber sprechen? Nein es war lächerlich. Mochten sei doch glauben, was sie wollten, es war ein Traum, nichts weiter... nur ein TRAUM! Was redeten sie von einem Imperius? Es war ein Traum! Ein TRAUM! TRAUM! Das Blut pochte heftig in ihren Schläfen. Es war so real, so... sie war zurückgekehrt, wer auch immer sie war... ihr Engel... ihr Engel war wieder zu ihr gekommen.  
  
„Miss Granger?"Hermine blickte verwirrt auf. Professor McGonagall sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie sprechen", Hermine meinte ihre Worte ernst. Sie wusste tatsächlich nicht was in ihr vorging. Die Stimme... es war so verwirrend. Und die besorgten Blicken von McGonagall und Dumbledore machten es nicht besser.  
  
Snape starrte Hermine an. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst woran er dachte, doch sein Gesicht war wie immer versteinert und leer.  
  
Snape starrte auf die junge Frau im Bett vor sich. Ihr langes braunes Haar breitete sich in Wellen auf den weißen Kissen aus. Wie gerne hätte er sein Gesicht in diesen Haaren vergraben, den Duft eingesogen. Er konnte ihn selbst aus dieser Entfernung riechen, süß, honigsüß.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen!"schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur solche Gedanken beim Anblick einer Schülerin verspüren.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war blass, doch diese Blässe ließ das Rot ihrer Lippen noch verführerischer Leuchten. Weiche, volle Lippen.  
  
„Severus Snape", er versuchte diese Gedanken herunter zu kämpfen. Warum dacht er solche Sachen?  
  
„Das weißt du ganz genau", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Ähnlichkeit war erschreckend. Ähnlichkeit? Es war viel mehr als das. Sie war das Spiegelbild jener Frau, die er einst besessen hatte, jener Frau, die ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte, jener Frau, die fast sein Ende bedeutet hätte. Er hatte geglaubt von dieser Erinnerung geheilt zu sein, aber Hermines Anblick... Welche Verbindung bestand zischen ihr, einer Muggle geborenen und Cathrin, seiner Herrin?  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste es herausfinden. Miss Granger würde gezwungen sein es ihm zu verraten, falls sie es selbst überhaupt wusste.  
  
McGonagall war besorgt. Aber was wusste sie schon? Von der ersten Sekunde an, hatte Snape ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt. Es war reiner Zufall, dass er an diesem Abend an der Bibliothek vorbei gekommen war. Ihre Schreie waren herzzerreißend.  
  
Und dann ihr seltsames Verhalten auf der Krankenstation. Es konnte nur eines bedeuten. Jemand versuchte Miss Granger unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Aber wer? Es gab nur wenige Magier, die solch eine starke Geisteskraft besaßen, dass sie Hogwarts Barrieren durchbrechen konnten. Eigentlich fielen ihm nur drei ein. Er selbst, aber auch nur, weil er jeden einzelnen undichten Punkt kannte, es hatte ihm oft geholfen, Dumbledore zur Hilfe zu rufen. Der dunkle Lord selbst, das hatte er bereits bewiesen. Und... konnte es sein? War sie noch am Leben? War sie zurückgekehrt?  
  
„Miss Granger, wer hat mit ihnen gesprochen", Snape klang seltsam, als er sie ansprach. Nicht kühl und emotionslos, nicht Furcht einflößen, er war... unsicher!  
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ich habe mit niemandem gesprochen."Warum log sie und warum auch noch so offensichtlich? Hermine hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.  
  
„Miss Granger, halten sie mich für naiv? Oder für dumm?"Jetzt hatte Snapes Stimme einen bedrohlichen Unterton.  
  
„Ich... ich.."Hermine brachte keinen Ton heraus. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie begriff es ja selbst nicht. Sie kannte diese Frau doch nicht. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Hermine zog die Decke ihres Bettes höher und wandte sich ab. Sie drehte den Lehrern einfach ihren Rücken zu. Warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie musste dringend nachdenken. Wer war diese Frau? Und warum stürzte sie sie so in Verwirrung.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich rede mit Ihnen!"  
  
„Severus bitte, lassen sie sie ein wenig ausruhen, sie können Morgen mit ihr sprechen"; McGonagall sprach ermahnend, aber freundlich.  
  
Mit Snape sprechen? Oh bei Merlin, alles nur das NICHT!  
  
Hermine drehte sich ruckartig um. „Ich will auch Morgen nicht mit Professor Snape sprechen."Wo nahm sie nur diesen Mut her? In Snapes Augen blitzte etwas gefährlich auf und Hermine bereute sofort ihre Worte.  
  
„Wir werden sehen..."Snape drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Tür.  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen. Musste sie sich ausgerechnet mit Snape anlegen?  
  
„Wir lassen Sie jetzt ausruhen, Miss Granger", Dumbledores Stimme war wie immer warm und freundlich, „wenn Sie mit mir sprechen möchten, Sie wissen ja wo Sie mich finden."  
  
Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie hörte wie sich die Schritte entfernten. Dann war sie allein, endlich war es still. Hermine war müde, aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Die Erinnerung an all das Blut, vermischt mit einer unendlich sanften Stimme. Wer war sie? Warum sprach sie zu ihr? Und warum sollte sie sich von Harry fern halten?  
  
In dieser Nacht fand Hermine keinen Schlaf.  
  
So das war es erst einmal, ich hoffe es ist noch spannend genug und nicht zu verwirrend... dauert noch etwas, bis ich das Geheimnis lüfte... 


	5. Post

Hallo ihr Lieben, hier mein neues Werk... hui bin ich böse...  
  
Hi Iarethirwen: Stress? Stress was ist das? ;-) Naja wird schon gehen, im August ist es vorbei (AUGUST – argh) Hach ich musste es tun... er ist so toll... er ist so niedlich... jetzt ist er mein... ach verdammt warum steht der kerl eigentlich immer auf hermine und nicht auf mich... ach ja und böse bin ich auch geworden ;-)  
  
CallistaEvans: Ach so was mit Blutsbande gibt es schon? Das beruhigt mich, ich dachte schon, dass nur ich auf solche Ideen komme und habe befürchtet, dass es unlogisch klingen könnte. Ja die liebe Cathrin verhält sich definitiv nicht wie eine Mutter... in diesem Kapitel erst recht nicht. Sie hat ganz sicher ein Problem mit Gefühlen... aber lies selbst. Kleine Warnung vorweg: Prüfungen machen schlechte Laune... ich konnte nicht anders... ich musste es tun... die Geschichte dient gerade dazu mich abzureagieren... vielleicht werde ich deshalb so gemein. Hoffe es ist nicht all zu schlimm und die Geschichte gefällt dir trotzdem...  
  
SweetChrisi: Ich gebe mir Mühe dich nicht zu lange warten zu lassen, aber leider habe ich im Moment nicht so viel Zeit, und mein Computer wechselt von funktionsfähig zu totaler Katastrophe... Rechner halt! Tja wer ist wohl HerminesVater ;-)  
  
Meike(meike.schwambornweb.de): Bin voll dabei (die nächsten Kapitel existieren schon auf meinem Rechner... muss nur noch hochladen.  
  
Mina Harker Wilhelmina M: Aber sicher mache ich es spannend... gaaaaaanz grausam spannend (hihihi). Tja auch der süße Snape und Voldi wissen nicht alles... aber zumindest Snape ist bald schlauer.  
  
AREW-Fan: Danke für dein Lob. Ob Cathrin Hermines Mutter ist? Des Rätsels Lösung folgt bald... aber ein kleines bisschen lass ich dich noch schmoren ;- )  
  
Monja: Warum Snape das nicht früher aufgefallen ist... hmm lass mich überlegen, ich glaube das klärt sich in Kapitel 7. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt auch nicht mehr erzählen... Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Black lion: Hermine hat sehr viel damit zu tun... mehr als ihr lieb ist. Und sie wird schnell wünschen, dass sie die Wahrheit nieeee erfahren hätte!  
  
Angel of Mystic ?userid=605860): Ne nicht platzen... du musst doch noch weiter lesen. Aber spannend wird es hoffentlich weiterhin bleiben... aber nicht platzen!!!  
  
So und jetzt geht es los. Hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen... und natürlich freue ich mich auch weiterhin über jedes noch so kleine Review (zwinker, zwinker)  
  
WARNUNG! JETZT wird es BÖSE!  
  
4. Post  
  
Die Woche verging ruhig und ohne weitere Katastrophen. Ron hatte sich über Hermine lustig gemacht, weil sie vor lauter Lernen zusammen gebrochen war. So lautete die offizielle Version. Harry war anders. Er schien Hermine mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, schien nach etwas in ihr zu suchen. Aber Hermine schwieg. Sie hatte beschlossen nicht mehr länger an diese Sache zu denken.  
  
Sie saßen in der großen Halle und aßen zu Mittag. Hermine stocherte lustlos in ihrem Teller herum. Schon seit den Morgenstunden war ihr flau im Magen. Es war als zöge etwas herauf, wie ein Unwetter. „Hermine Granger, hör auf dich schon wieder verrückt zu machen", ermahnte sie sich selbst.  
  
„Hermine, ist irgendwas?"Wieder der besorgte Blick von Harry.  
  
„Irgendwie ist mir heute nicht gut."  
  
Ron blickte von seinem Teller auf. Wie immer stopfte er das Essen voller Genuss in sich hinein.  
  
„Es ist echt lecker, Mione."  
  
Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen drehte sich ihr der Magen um.  
  
Bevor die drei ihr Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, wurde in der Luft ein Surren laut, immer lauter. Und dann warfen die Eulen ihre Pakete ab. Sie kamen heute sehr früh.  
  
Ron faltete seinen Daily Telegraph auseinander, da er sonst keine Post erhalten hatte, so wie Hermine und Harry.  
  
Ron fiel die Gabel aus der Hand. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Harry an.  
  
„Hast du ein Interview gegeben?"  
  
Harry riss Ron die Zeitung aus der Hand. Auf der Titelseite prankte ein Bild von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Überschrift: Harry Potter – ich werde Ihn besiegen.  
  
„Das gibt es doch nicht!"fauchte Harry, „was bilden sich die eigentlich ein."  
  
Hermines Blick blieb an der Unterzeile hängen: Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger werden Helden weiterhin unterstützen.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie erneut auf die Zeilen.  
  
Ich habe es dir gesagt.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft.  
  
Ich habe dich gewarnt.  
  
Ihre Hände umklammerten die Tischkante.  
  
Willst du wissen, wie sich das Böse anfühlt. Wieder die Stimme wieder in ihrem Kopf. Aber dieses Mal machte sie ihr Angst.  
  
Hermine strengte sich an weiter zu atmen. Verschwinde! Dachte sie.  
  
Man fürchtet nur, was man gefühlt hat.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei fiel Hermine rückwärts von der Bank. Eine Schmerzwelle flutete durch ihren Körper, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen, riss an jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Dann war es vorbei. Hatte sie geschrieen? Harry, Ron und ein Haufen Schüler hatten sich entsetzt umgedreht und starrten sie an.  
  
Halte dich von ihm fern!  
  
„Nein", flüsterte Hermine, „lass mich in Frieden."  
  
Wie du willst, mein Kleines. Verzeih!  
  
Die Stimme war wieder liebevoll, aber was danach folgte... Hermine hörte wie ihr Schrei die Stille der Halle zerriss und von allen Wänden wieder hallte. War das tatsächlich ihr Schrei? Es war Feuer und Eis zugleich, dass durch ihren Körper schoss. Sie wusste was es war. Aber wieso? Wieder ein Schrei. Ich kann nicht mehr! Bitte hör auf! Bitte lass mich! Hermine spürte ihre Tränen, die heiß die Wangen herab liefen und sie schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund. Bittersüß!  
  
Eulen, Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Wie er diese Zeremonie verabscheute. Gedankenverloren aß er weiter.  
  
Ein Schrei durchriss die Stille der Halle. Er kannte diese Art von Schreien. Snape sprang instinktiv auf und blickte sich um.  
  
Hermine Granger war von der Bank gefallen und schrie. Ihr Körper schien sich unter den furchtbarsten Qualen zu winden. Wie war dies möglich? Hier in Hogwarts?  
  
Snape sah, dass auch die anderen Lehrer aufgesprungen waren, aber das interessiert ihn nicht. Er sah nur ihre feine, zarte Figur in Qualen gepeinigt. Ihr zartes, schönes Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu einer Grimasse verzerrt.  
  
Er riss seinen Stab heraus und stürmte auf das Mädchen zu. Mit einer groben Handbewegung stieß er Potter und den kleinen Weasley beiseite. Bildeten die sich etwa ein, sie könnten hier etwas ausrichten.  
  
Wehr dich nicht mehr, ich mag dir nicht weh tun. Versprich mir einfach, dass du dich von ihm fern hältst.  
  
„Lass mich", flüsterte Hermine heiser. Für einen Moment war der Schmerz versiegt. Jemand kam, aber Hermine sah nicht wer. Alles schien nur noch ein Flimmern aus Licht und Schatten zu sein.  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
Snape?  
  
Hermine, versprich es mir, oder ich bin gezwungen...  
  
Erneut durchdrang sie der Schmerz. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schreien. Sie brachte nur noch ein heiseres Stöhnen hervor. Jemand ergriff ihren Körper und hielt sie.  
  
„Trennen sie die Verbindung, Miss Granger. Hören sie, kämpfen sie dagegen an."  
  
Sie fühlte sich völlig benebelt.  
  
Der Süße ist also auch immer noch da? Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte. Hermine zwing mich nicht länger dir weh zu tun. Versprich es mir einfach.  
  
Hermine war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Sie spürte, dass sie langsam das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
„MISS Granger!"  
  
Hermine blickte auf.  
  
Snape?  
  
Er hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.  
  
„Kämpfen sie dagegen an, wenn ich es tue, wird es Ihnen noch mehr Schmerz bereiten."  
  
Hermine atmete ein, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass keine Luft in ihren Lungen kam. Schmerz, überall war Schmerz. Sie klammerte sich verzweifelt fest.  
  
Sie war wie ein kleines Kind in seinem Arm. So schwach. Snape sah Dumbledore fragend an. Sie würde es nicht alleine schaffen. Er musste den Imperius beenden, der diese Verbindung geschaffen hatte. Es würde ihr noch mehr Schmerz zufügen.  
  
Dumbledor nickte zaghaft und Snape murmelte seinen Zauberspruch.  
  
Ich höre auf, wenn du es mir versprichst.  
  
VERSCHWINDE!  
  
Eine andere Stimme war in ihr, tiefer, wärmer.  
  
Severus? So sprichst du mit mir?  
  
Cathrin, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Lass sie in Ruhe!  
  
Snape? Snape war in ihrem Kopf. Alles drehte sich. Aber es tat nicht mehr weh, es...  
  
Ich tue mit meinem Kind was ich für richtig halte.  
  
KIND? Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Wäre sie doch nur zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig.  
  
VERSCHWINDE CATHRIN!  
  
Willst du es auf eine Kraftprobe ankommen lassen.  
  
Wenn es sein muss...  
  
Schmerz, überall, er kam, von allen Seiten... Ich sterbe... ich... ich ertrage das nicht. Ver... Verschwindet... Ich kann...  
  
Hermine gab keinen Ton von sich, aber ihr Körper krampfte sich in einem einzigen Aufschrei zusammen.  
  
Plötzlich war es vorbei.  
  
Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Gesichter so viele Gesichter. Schnell schloss sie die Augen wieder. Es drahte sich alles. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.  
  
Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an Snape. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, dass es ihr Lehrer war und, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Er war warm, er war da und er hatte es beendet. Schluchzend barg sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe. Der schwere Geruch seiner Kleidung stieg ihr in die Nase. Langsam begann sie sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Das Mädchen klammerte sich weinend an ihn. Was sollte er nun tun. Verwirrt blickte er sie an. So zart, so schön, so schwach...  
  
Snape legte die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran, barg sie in seinem Arm. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, dass sämtliche Schüler von Hogwarts ihn anstarrte. Gefühlsregungen bei ihm? Ja, damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet.  
  
Cathrin! Er hatte Recht gehabt. Aber... ihr Kind. Wie konnte das möglich sein, dann... dann war Hermine keine Muggle geborene und es würde die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit erklären.  
  
Aber warum tat sie ihrem Kind weh? Er war von dieser Frau einiges gewohnt, aber das?  
  
Es gab eine Frage die Snape noch mehr beschäftigte. Cathrin war kurz vor dem Fall des Dunklen Lord verschwunden, war das Kind der Grund? Und wenn es tatsächlich ich Kind war, wer war dann der Vater? Snape kannte nur eine Person, der sich Cathrin jemals hingegeben hatte. Nein es konnte nicht sein. Hermine konnte nicht die Tochter von ... von... sein. Dieses zarte Geschöpf, das sich nun so verzweifelt an ihm festklammerte.  
  
Er musste sie hier weg bringen. Krankenstation!  
  
Vorsichtig hob er Hermine hoch. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Ihr Körper musste sehr schmerzen. Es war schon dreist erst einen Imperius, dann einen Cruciatus auf einen Schüler in Hogwarts zu sprechen. Aber es bedeutet noch eines: Hogwarts war nicht mehr sicher. Allerdings, wenn sie Cathrins Tochter war, dann ließe sich die Verbindung erklären...  
  
Hermine war federleicht. Ihr Körper war schweißnass und dass verstärkte noch ihren Geruch nach süßen Früchten, so süß, honigsüß!  
  
Sie lag seit zwei Tagen auf der Krankenstation. Harry und Ron hatten sie besuchen wollen, aber sie hatte jeden Besuch abgelehnt. Sie hatte kaum gesprochen, auch mit Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore nicht. Körperlich ging es ihr wieder besser, aber in ihrem Kopf tobte ein Sturm, der sie oft unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.  
  
Sie war verwirrt und manches, was sie gehört hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr zuordnen. Cathrin? Snape? Sie war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Mein Kind? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten. War es vor drei Stunden? Vier? Seit diesem Augenblick hatte sie keine Ruhe. Wann würde die Antwort auf ihre brennendste Frage wohl eintreffen? Es war ein kleiner Zettel, den sie ihren Eltern geschrieben hatte. Es war nur eine einzige Frage darauf geschrieben.  
  
Bin ich wirklich eure Tochter? Hermine  
  
Hermine starrte an die Decke. Sie wollte nicht mehr denken. Sie wollte Stille, Stille in ihrem Kopf. Aber alles drehte sich. Und die Angst, die Angst, dass sie zurückkommen würde, dass sie ihr erneut weh tun würde. Hermine zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran. Schmerz... sie konnte ihn noch in der Tiefe ihrer Seele fühlen...  
  
Eine kleine braune Eule flatterte hinein und setzte sich auf Hermines Nachttisch. Sie hielt ebenfalls einen winzigen Zettel im Schnabel. Mit zitternden Händen ergriff Hermine ihn und faltete ihn auseinander.  
  
Auch nur ein Satz.  
  
Lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn du zu Hause bist, nicht auf einem Zettel. Gruß Papa  
  
Es war keine Antwort. Aber für Hermine war es eindeutig. Warum sollte ihr Vater auf einer Unterredung bestehen, wenn nicht... Hermine glitt der Zettel aus der Hand. Fassungslos starrte sie vor sich hin. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre Eltern waren nicht...? Aber wer war es dann? Sie? Diese Frau? NEIN!!!  
  
Gerne hätte Hermine geweint, aber sie hatte keine Tränen, die sie vergießen konnte. Es war als hätte ihr jemand mit der Faust schwungvoll in den Magen geschlagen. Hermine war schlecht. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett auf und rannte auf die Toilette des Krankenflügels. Vor der Toilette sank sie auf die Knie und übergab sich. Mehrmals, bis nichts mehr aus ihr heraus kam, als bitterer Magensaft.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hielt ihr das lange Haar zurück und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Das passiert, wenn einem so zugesetzt wurde. Es geht gleich vorbei."  
  
Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Es würde nicht vorbei gehen. Dieser Alptraum würde nicht aufhören. Er war real.  
  
Hermine stand auf, wischte sich den Mund ab, löste ihr Haar aus Madam Pomfrey Griff. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Bett ohne die Medi-Hexe weiter zu beachten, nahm sich ihren hellen Morgenmantel und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Miss Granger, wohin wollen sie?"Madam Pomfrey stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
  
„Ich... ich brauche etwas frische Luft... Bitte?!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Aber gehen sie nicht zu weit. Bleiben sie in der Nähe der Krankenstation. Soll ich sie begleiten?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Schweigend ging sie an Madam Pomfrey vorbei.  
  
Wohin wollte sie? Egal... ihr war alles egal.  
  
Die junge Frau glitt in ihrem weißen Morgenmantel durch die Gänge. Snape war ihr seit der Krankenstation gefolgt. Er wollte es wissen. Er musste wissen, was sie mit Cathrin zu tun hatte. Er musste wissen, wer Hermine Granger wirklich war.  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. Snape, ausgerechnet Snape stand hinter ihr. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte kein Recht darauf sie weinen zu sehen.  
  
Sie ist bleich, noch immer, dachte Snape.  
  
„Sollten sie nicht auf der Krankenstation sein?"  
  
„Was geht Sie das an?"fauchte sie ihn an. Oh nein, sie benahm sich Snape gegenüber schon wieder unfreundlich und unhöflich. Gegenüber einem Professor.  
  
Snape zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
  
Hermine hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Sie konnte noch seinen schweren Duft riechen, noch seine Wärme spüren, als er sie trug. Nein, vor ihm hatte sie keine Angst mehr.  
  
„Ich", stotterte sie, „ich musste da raus."  
  
Snape nickte. „Was haben sie mit dieser Frau zu schaffen?"  
  
Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„Miss Granger, was?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht..." Hermine drehte sich weg und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm.  
  
Ihre Figur war wieder so zart und zerbrechlich. Snape atmete tief ein. Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören so über seine Schülerin zu denken.  
  
„Sie sind nicht meine Eltern..."Hermines Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und dann hörte er ihr leises Schluchzen. Hermine stand regungslos dar, nur ab und zu ging ein Zucken durch ihren Körper.  
  
Wie konnte sie sich ausgerechnet vor Snape so gehen lassen? Hermine hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Er stand hinter ihr, ganz nah hinter ihr.  
  
Snape hatte nur noch das Bedürfnis dieses zerbrechliche Geschöpf fest zu halten. Er drehte sie um und nahm sie in den Arm. Er nahm sie in dem ARM? Was tat er hier? Süßer Duft stieg in seine Nase, honigsüßer Duft. Er sog ihn ein. Wie sie sich an ihn lehnte. So warm, so... Severus Snape reiß dich zusammen. Seine Hand fand ihr Gesicht. Was tat er hier? Streichelte ihre Wange. Severus machst du schon wieder den gleichen Fehler? Nicht diese Frau. Nicht IHRE Tochter. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren. Sie schmeckten genauso süß, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, honigsüß. Ihre warmen weichen Lippen erwiderten seine Berührungen. Sie küsste ihn zurück. Er verlor sich, er konnte es spüren. Severus Snape! Wieso sollte er jetzt auf die ermahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf hören.  
  
Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung stieß Hermine Granger ihn fort. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an und Snape wurde bewusst was er getan hatte. Hermine drehte sich um und rannte davon. Snape hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wie hatte er dieses Mädchen küssen können? Nur weil sie wie diese Frau war, die er einst so begehrt hatte. Miss Granger würde ihm das gleiche Unglück bringen. Wieso hatte er so die Kontrolle verloren. Er musste ihr nach und sich entschuldigen. Er musste es ihr erklären. Aber wie?  
  
Hermine lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand. ER hatte sie geküsst. Und was viel schlimmer war, sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert. Was war in sie gefahren? Wie konnte sie so etwas tun?  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
Snape stand erneut vor ihr und Hermine lief rot an. Sie war bereits vorher sehr verwirrt gewesen, aber nun wusste sie nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Es war alles durcheinander. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie Miss Granger, ich habe ihre Situation ausgenutzt."  
  
Hermine blickte zu ihm auf.  
  
Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von Kastanien. Sie leuchteten und funkelten. Sie durchbohrten ihn. Ihre Augen blickten so verständnislos.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."  
  
„Sie haben mich geküsst."Ihre Stimme war anklagend.  
  
„Ich sagte: Es tut mir leid."Was war nur in ihn gefahren. Erst küsste er dieses Mädchen und dann war auch noch so freundlich zu ihr. Er blamierte sich.  
  
Hermine nickte. Er merkte, dass sie noch weniger verstand, als zuvor. ER hatte sie trösten wollen und hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, nur weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„Sie, sie haben mich an jemanden aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnert." Wieso erzählte er ihr das. Es ging sie nichts an, gar nichts. Es hatte sie nicht zu interessieren.  
  
„Wer ist diese Frau? Ich sah sie in der Winkelgasse, ich sah sie in meinen Kindheitsträumen, ich hörte sie in meinem Kopf. Wer ist sie, Professor?"  
  
Ihre Blicke schienen ihn zu durchbohren, als könnten sie dort irgendwo die Antwort finden.  
  
„Miss Granger, fragen sie mich das nicht."  
  
„Bitte."Ihre Stimme war so flehentlich und ihre Augen so bettelnd. Wie konnte er diesen Augen widerstehen. Er musste...  
  
„Eine Todesserin."Wieso sagte er das.  
  
Er sah wie sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten.  
  
„Ist sie meine Mutter?"  
  
Nun sah Snape erstaunt aus. Wie war sie auf diese Idee gekommen. Sie war schlauer, als er gedacht hatte, sie war viel zu schnell dahinter gekommen. Vermutlich war es so, aber es war besser, wenn sie glaubte sie sei Muggle geboren. Snape hatte eine Ahnung wer der Vater dieses Mädchens war. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, sie war so zierlich, so schwach.  
  
„Meine Eltern, sind nicht meine Richtigen, so viel weiß ich inzwischen. Warum sprach diese Frau von: „Mein Kind"? Professor? Sie wissen mehr über sie als ich, bitte sagen sie es mir. Ich habe ihre Worte gehört, Professor. Helfen Sie mir das ganze besser zu verstehen... wenn sie mich schon küssen mussten."Ihre Stimme wurde trotzig.  
  
Ich muss hier fort, dachte Snape. Lange würde er ihr die Antworten nicht vorenthalten können. Vielleicht sollte er mit Dumbledore sprechen. Und dann? Was würde dann geschehen? Er musste schweigen und sie musste es auch, dann würde alles weiter gehen wie bisher. Vielleicht sollte er einen Vergessenstrank brauen. Aber was, wenn Cathrin wieder kam? Oder was wenn er erneut die Kontrolle über sich verlor?  
  
„Professor?"  
  
Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Nicht solange es nur eine Ahnung war. Er konnte sich täuschen.  
  
Du täuschst dich nicht, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch Snape schob sie beiseite.  
  
„Ich weiß nichts, was sie nicht auch wissen." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung drehte er sich um und ging fort. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken, doch er zwang sich nicht zurück zu blicken. Sie nicht mehr anzusehen.  
  
Er ließ sie einfach stehen, dabei wusste er etwas. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er etwas wusste und sie würde es aus ihm heraus bekommen. Er hatte sie aus einem bestimmten Grund geküsst und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es mit dieser Frau zusammen hing.  
  
Nein sie würde sich nicht aufgeben. Sie würde nicht länger auf der Krankenstation herum liegen. Körperlich ging es ihr wieder gut und sie würde sich von ihren Erlebnissen nicht nieder werfen lassen. Wenn sie das bezwecken wollte, dann hatte diese Frau sich getäuscht. Und wer auch immer ihre Eltern waren, sie war eine Granger und sie würde es bleiben, egal was geschah! Die Verzweiflung und Verwirrung wich einem starrsinnigen Trotz. Sie war eine Granger und sie würde es jedem zeigen, der ihr das zu nehmen versuchte.  
  
Hach ich musste es tun... ich mag Snape doch soooo gerne und hach... ich würde ihn auch gerne küssen. Anmerkung: Er gehört mir! (zumindest in dieser Geschichte – Jubel!) 


	6. Versuchung

Hallöle, so und da ist nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Vorweg erstmal ein Danke an alle die so lieb gereviewt haben und eine große Entschuldigung, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kommt. Hatte die letzte Woche meine letzten drei Prüfungen und hoffe, dass ich das mit dem Hochladen jetzt regelmäßiger Schaffe. Mein fester Vorsatz: Jeden Sonntag ein Kapitel!!! Um hier mal einen Zeitplan vorzugeben (Semesterferien sind doch was tolles... da bleibt neben faul in der Sonne liegen, Urlaub machen, na ja und Praktikum machen sicher noch ne Menge Zeit zum Schreiben)  
  
Wenn ich mal wieder nicht jedem Einzeln eine Botschaft schreibe, habe mal wieder meine Mailliste nicht zur Hand und noch länger will ich mit dem Kapitel nicht warten...  
  
Jetzt erstmal: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so lang und nicht so brutal und mysteriös, dafür wird Hermine Snape ganz schön aus dem Konzept bringen. Aber: lest selbst ;-)  
  
5. Versuchung  
  
Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf.  
  
„Hermine ich..."Harry sah sie traurig an.  
  
„Was ist?" Es war ihr endlich gelungen sich auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren. Zwei Stunden hatte sie bereits in der Bibliothek gesessen und hatte versucht zu lernen aber es war ihr nicht gelungen, ständig gingen ihre Gedanken auf eine Reise. Und nun endlich, wo sie glaubte sich konzentrieren zu können, kam Harry.  
  
„Äh, ich... können wir reden?"  
  
„Ich lerne gerade. Ist es wichtig?"Hermine blickte genervt von ihrem Buch auf.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Wenn es sein muss."Hermine klappte das Buch zu. Die Buchdeckel schlugen so heftig aneinander, dass es einen lauten Knall gab.  
  
„PSSSSSST!"  
  
„Lass uns besser raus gehen", flüsterte Hermine, um nicht noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen.  
  
Langsam gingen sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Eine ganze Zeit sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Schließlich war es Hermine, die das Schweigen brach.  
  
„Harry, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"  
  
„Ron und ich, wir machen uns Sorgen, wegen dir und... und wegen dem Vorfall in der Halle."  
  
„Keine Sorge, Harry. Mir geht es gut."  
  
Harry blieb stehen und hielt Hermine am Arm fest. Er sah sie ernst durch seine leicht verschmierten Brillengläser an.  
  
„Mione, du kannst mit mir darüber reden. Ich weiß, was da passiert ist. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum das in Hogwarts passiert ist und warum ausgerechnet dir... ich meine... was hast du damit zu tun?"  
  
Hermine lächelte gequält.  
  
„Schließlich bin ich mit dir befreundet, Harry."  
  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass dir jemand so etwas antut, wegen mir?"  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Es ist auch nicht so wichtig... es... es passiert bestimmt nicht wieder."  
  
„Hermine", Harrys Stimme war noch ernster als zuvor, „was lässt dich da so sicher sein. Ich meine... was hat das nur alles zu bedeuten. Konnten Dumbledore oder... Snape dir das nicht erklären?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann wohl keiner." Ihre Stimme klang resigniert, das wusste sie. Aber warum fragte Harry sie auch. Er war zwar ihr Freund, aber es ging ihn nichts an. Auch er hatte seine Geheimnisse. Sie würde ihm nicht sagen, was sie wusste.  
  
„Meine Eltern... ich meine die Grangers... sind nicht meine Eltern."  
  
„WAS?"  
  
Warum hatte sie ihm das gesagt? Gerade hatte sie ihm noch geschworen nichts zu verraten und jetzt... War sie schon wieder so verwirrt? Jetzt war es auch egal. Jetzt konnte sie ihm auch die ganze wahrheit sagen, oder fast die ganze. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden, jemanden, der ihr zuhörte. Nicht wie Snape, der sie küsste. KÜSSTE! Und dann wieder verschwand, sie in noch größerer Verwirrung zurück ließ, als zuvor. Es war unfair... so unfair!  
  
„Ich habe es ... na ja durch einen Brief erfahren."  
  
„Bist du sicher?"  
  
Hermine nickte. Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hatte seit diesem Brief das Gefühl ihre Eltern, ihre Kindheit verloren zu haben. Wie sehr sie sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass sich nichts änderte: Alles war anders, alles war schrecklich.  
  
„Aber was hat das mit dem Cruciatus zu tun, der dich in der Halle so gequält hat?"  
  
Hermine atmete tief durch. Wem sollte sie vertrauen, wenn nicht Harry? Er kannte dieses Gefühl verlassen und einsam zu sein. Er würde sie wohl am ehesten verstehen.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass die Frau, die das getan hat... dass sie... dass sie meine Mutter ist", Hermine hörte Harry entsetzt aufatmen, „sie... sie sagte ich... sie nannte mich „mein Kind", ich solle mich von dir fern halten, sonst ... und dann tat sie es wieder. Dieser Schmerz..."  
  
Sie barg ihr Gesicht weinend in ihren Händen. Harry umarmte sie, er schwieg, hielt sie einfach nur fest, bis sie ausgeweint hatte. Bis ihre Tränen langsam versiegten. Wie lange standen sie dort? Irgendwann löste sich Hermine aus Harrys Umarmung.  
  
„Ich glaube Snape weiß mehr über sie, als er mir sagt."  
  
„Wieso glaubst du das?"Harry war verwirrt, das konnte Hermine spüren. Es tat ihr Leid, dass er zusätzlich zu seinen Lasten nun auch noch ihre tragen musste.  
  
„Ich weiß es einfach."  
  
„Dann frag ihn."  
  
„Er sagt nichts."  
  
„Typisch"Harry sprach noch immer abfällig über den Tränke-Lehrer, obwohl er inzwischen viel mehr über Snape wusste: Seine Abneigung war geblieben.  
  
„Aber ich werde es herausfinden", wieder packte Hermine die grimmige Entschlossenheit, die sie in den letzten Tagen immer nach einem Zusammenbruch gespürt hatte, „ich weiß auch schon wie."  
  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Hermine lachte auf. „Das glaub ich kaum... lass mich nur machen." Gut, dass Harry nichts von dem Kuss wusste, das war das einzige, das sie ihm nie verraten würde. Es war peinlich. Es war widerlich. Es war... Snape.  
  
„Kann ich sonst irgendetwas tun?"  
  
„Sag Ron nichts..."  
  
„Aber Hermine..."  
  
„... noch nicht, bitte."  
  
Harry nickte. Hermine wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht."  
  
„Hermine, was hast du vor?"  
  
„Erzähl ich dir später."Bittere Entschlossenheit, ungekannter Mut. Das war es, was sie jetzt durchströmte, wie ein warmer Fluss. Sie würde es erfahren. Snape hatte keine Chance.  
  
„Ok."Harry stand noch immer mit gesenkten Schultern da. Er erinnerte an einen Pudel in einem Wolkenbruch.  
  
Kurz bevor Hermine um die Ecke bog, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Danke", sagte sie leise.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte Hermine an Snapes Bürotür. Was, wenn er nicht da war? War es wirklich eine gute Idee?  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch. Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann zupfte sie ihre Robe zurecht und trat ein.  
  
Snape saß regungslos am Schreibtisch und starrte auf ein Blatt Papier vor sich. Hermine räusperte sich. Erstaunt und verärgert blickte Snape auf. Hermine konnte es in seinem Blick sehen, er hasste es, wenn er unterbrochen wurde. Aber dann klärte sich sein Blick.  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
War das Erstaunen in seiner Stimme? Hermine trat zögernd näher.  
  
„Professor, haben sie ein wenig Zeit für mich?"Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte sie fragend an.  
  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen. Sie hatte bereits eine Jungen geküsst, aber... Ihr würde schon irgendetwas einfallen. Es musste funktionieren, sie musste einfach die Wahrheit erfahren.  
  
„Ja, habe ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun Miss Grager?"  
  
Hermine stand jetzt vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Konnte sie es wagen um ihn herum zu gehen? Konnte sie es wagen, zu ihm zu gehen? Langsam umkreiste sie den Schreibtisch. Langsam, jeder Schritt bewusst gesetzt.  
  
„Ich... ich bin so verwirrt, Professor", hauchte sie.  
  
Snape stand sichtlich irritiert von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Miss Granger. Bei den Dingen, die Ihnen in der letzten Zeit zugestoßen sind."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll... Ihnen gegenüber."  
  
Snape stand regungslos da. Hermine Granger stand nun direkt vor ihm. Ihr Duft, er konnte ihren Duft riechen, diesen Duft nach Früchten, so honigsüß...  
  
Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Sein Puls begann zu rasen, immer schneller, fast überschlug sich sein Herz. Es schmerzte seiner Brust.  
  
Hermine Granger streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn an der Wange. So sanft, so zärtlich...  
  
Severus Snape!!!! Die warnende Stimme in ihm schrie auf. Was tat er hier? War es nicht genug? Der Kuss? Dieses Mädchen war nicht SIE! Sie war es nicht. Er spürte sein pulsierendes Blut, spürte, wie es durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss. Eine winzige Berührung und doch schien sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.  
  
„Sie haben mich so sanft, so zärtlich geküsst", flüsterte sie, „ich wusste nicht, wie schön Küsse sein können."  
  
Was war mit diesem Mädchen los? Was tat sie? Snape war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Gefangen zwischen dem Impuls sie an sich zu reißen und ihren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen zu spüren und dem Bedürfnis seine Schülerin zurecht zu weisen, stand er da. Sie war, sie war... wie...  
  
Hermine stand jetzt so nah vor ihm, dass er die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren konnte. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen fixierten ihn. Hielten ihn gefangen...  
  
Hermine lächelte, Es funktionierte, es funktionierte tatsächlich. Snape flog auf sie. Das war obszön, eklig und... fantastisch. Es war großartig. Hermine lachte in sie hinein.  
  
„Würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"Ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen. Sie sah, wie er langsam seinen Mund öffnete. Sein Atem ging schwer.  
  
„Oh Gott", dachte Hermine, „was tu ich hier?... das ist Snape. So wichtig können die Informationen doch gar nicht sein."Hermine schluckte ihren Ekel hinunter. Was würde Harry sagen? Das sollte sie jetzt nicht interessiert. Sie hatte einen Plan, ein Ziel. Sie musste es jetzt durchziehen.  
  
„Würden sie Professor?"Während sie diese Worte sprach, leckte sie sich kurz über die Lippen.  
  
Snape nickte, er nickte tatsächlich. SNAPE!  
  
„Sagen sie mir, was sie über diese Frau wissen!"  
  
Snape starrte das Mädchen fassungslos an. Daher wehte also der Wind. Es war ein Spiel, ein hinterhältiges und mieses Spiel und er stand im Zentrum.  
  
Seine Begierde vermischte sie mit Wut. Energisch trat er zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
„Miss Granger. Ich weiß von nichts"  
  
„Aber...", stotterte sie. Ihre Augen trübten sich. Sie war verletzt, verwirrt und enttäuscht, zumindest glaubte er das aus ihren braunen Augen lesen zu können.  
  
„Miss Granger, ihr perfides und dummes Spiel können sie mit jemand anderes spielen. Es wäre besser, sie würden mein Büro jetzt verlassen... sofort." Gekonnt legte Snape einen drohenden Unterton ins seine Stimme. Das wirkte immer.  
  
„Bitte, ich muss es wissen", flüsterte sie. Dieses Mal war ihre Stimme ehrlicher. Sie wirkte nahezu verzweifelt, flehend. Sie tat ihm leid. Aber es war besser so, besser wenn sie nichts über diese Frau wusste.  
  
„RAUS!"Es fiel Snape schwer so hart und streng zu sein, aber er musste. Sie war unverschämt gewesen, unverschämt und ungerecht. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Er würde ihr nichts sagen und schon gar nicht heute Abend, nicht so!  
  
Hermine Granger sackte in sich zusammen. Schlurfenden Schrittes ging sie zur Tür, öffnete sie ganz langsam, noch ein winziger Blick zu ihm, dann trat sie hinaus. Sie schloss die Tür fast geräuschlos. Ihr zarter, warmer Körper verschwand im Dunkel und für einen Moment wünschte Snape er hätte ihr verführerisches Angebot angenommen. Aber es war falsch. Genauso falsch, wie es bei Cathrin immer gewesen war.  
  
So das war es... und hier dieses Mal ein kleiner Leseanreiz. Nächsten Sonntag kommt DAS Kapitel. Hermine wird endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Aber will sie sie wirklich wissen? Snape ist natürlich auch wieder dabei ;-) 


	7. Begegnung

Hallihallo, bin gerade aus dem Urlaub gekommen und habe eure Reviews gelesen und mich gaaaaaaaaaanz riesig gefreut. So lieb! Freu freu freu... Und jetzt gibt es auch das neue Kapitel. Endlich werden ein paar Dinge aufgelöst, aber nicht, dass das Hermines Leben leichter machen würde... und Snape erst ;-) Aber selber lesen...

Iarethirwen: Hach je, ich komme von diesem Mann einfach nicht los... Aber in diesem Kapitel wird Snape mal eine ganz andere Seite von sich zeigen. Mal schauen, was du dazu sagst. Ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten, aber die nächsten Kapitel sind auch fast fertig und Snape... na ja Snape halt ;-)

Angel of Mystic: Hm schneller wird wohl nichts, dann komme ich nicht mit dem Schreiben hinterher. Dafür geb ich mir Mühe, dass die Kapitel lang werden.

CallistaEvans: tja nicht so fies. Das Kapitel ist jetzt wieder etwas gemeiner. Aber ich verspreche ganz fest: Es wird in kürze etwas kommen DAS wird dir sicher gefallen ;-) Aber lass dich überraschen...

Mogli the witch: Wow was für ein langes Review!!! Habe mich total gefreut. Vor allem weil ich eine neue Leserin gewonnen habe ;-)

Schön, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt, weil ich manchmal zweifle, ob das, was ich ausdrücken will auch rüber kommt.

Harry muss erst einmal kürzer treten, aber sein Part kommt noch. Ein sehr, sehr wichtiger Part!

Und wer Hermines Eltern sind: Des Rätsels Lösung folgt!

Arew-Fan: Und hier ist es: Das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist lang genug und überbrückt die Zeit bis nächsten Sonntag!

**6. Begegnungen**

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die kühle Steinwand. Was war in sie gefahren? Was war ihr bloß eingefallen? Und wie sollte sie sich jetzt noch einmal vor Snape sehen lassen? Es war peinlich... nein es war schlimmer: Es war die größte Katastrophe, die sie je erlebt hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte es wissen können. Warum sollte Snape? Obwohl... seine Reaktion war eindeutig gewesen. Vielleicht, wenn sie ein wenig geschickter gewesen wäre...

„Hermine Granger, schlag dir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf!" ermahnte sie sich selbst. Aber warum konnte er es nicht verstehen? Warum begriff Snape nicht, dass sie es wissen musste? Wie sollte sie jemals zur Ruhe kommen, wenn sie solche Ungewissheit quälte?

Sie atmete tief ein, versuchte wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. Er hatte sie raus geschmissen... er war mehr als nur ärgerlich gewesen. Was sollte sie denn nun machen? Wieso misslang ihr in letzter Zeit alles? Wieso entglitt alles ihrer Kontrolle.

Eine winzige Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, zeichnete eine dunkle Spur auf ihre weiße Haut.

„Hermine? Was machst du hier unten?"

Erstaunt sah sie Harry an. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

„Weinst du?"

Hermine wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es geht schon... es ist nichts."

Harry stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Was... was machst du hier, Harry?"

„Okklumentik... Dumbledore hat mich mal wieder verdonnert. Aber was machst du hier und warum weinst du Mione?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war bei Snape."

„Und?"

„Er hat mich raus geschmissen."

„WAS? Einfach so?"

Nicht einfach so, dachte Hermine. Er hatte einen guten Grund, aber das werde ich dir nicht sagen, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Oh je, was würde Harry sagen, wenn er DAS wüsste, und Ron, was würde er... nicht daran denken! Nicht daran denken, was sie gerade getan hatte, das war das einzige, was sie gerade wollte.

„Ähm... äh", stotterte Hermine verlegen, „ich... ich war wohl etwas unfreundlich... also falls er schlechte Laune hat, dann bin ich wohl Schuld. Und gesagt hat er auch nichts."

„Vielleicht weiß er nichts?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry skeptisch an. „Er weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ok... und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Hermine zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich muss sie finden, ich muss mit dieser Frau sprechen."

„Bist du verrückt", in Harrys Stimme konnte sie einen Anflug von Panik vernehmen, „nachdem... ich meine, Hermine!"

„Harry, wenn sie meine Mutter ist... ich muss es wissen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich sie finden soll."

„Tagesprophet", schoss es aus Harrys Mund. Hermine bemerkte, dass er seine Worte sofort bereute, aber sie hatte verstanden. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Danke Harry."

„Hermine..."

„Ich glaube du solltest jetzt besser zu Okklumentik gehen, wenn du heute zu spät kommst... ich habe noch etwas zu tun."

„Hermine..."

Sie ließ ihn einfach stehen. Es war eine fantastische Idee, vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit. Mochte Snape doch so lange schweigen, wie er wollte, sie würde es auch ohne ihn herausfinden, sie war nicht auf ihn angewiesen. Wieder der alte Trotz. Sie war dazu entschlossen. Sie musste diese Frau finden, sie war bereit fast jeden Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Noch wusste Hermine nicht, was sie schreiben sollte, aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen.

Severus Snape starrte auf die Anzeige im Tagespropheten. Leise las er sie noch einmal, schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf.

„Du warst der Traum meiner Kindheit, du warst die Stimme in mir, mein Leid. Bist du noch mehr für mich. Ich sah dich in meinem Kinderzimmer, in der Winkelgasse, dein Haar braun gelockt, wie das meine. Wer bist du? Wenn du willst, dass ich deinen Befehl befolge, melde dich."

Er ließ den Tagespropheten sinken. Erst das seltsame Verhalten am Vortag und dann das. Hermine Granger war eine Närrin, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich einließ.

Sie kann es nicht wisse, dachte er, sie kennt ihre Macht nicht, ihre Hinterhältigkeit, ihre Bosheit, aber er, Severus Snape, hatte sie erfahren. Diese Frau hatte ihm seine Seele genommen. Noch eine Unschuldige würde sie nicht ins Unglück stürzen.

Energisch stand Snape von seinem Stuhl auf. Er würde Hermine Granger nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Hermine war den ganzen Tag aufgeregt durch die Gänge geschlichen, im Unterricht war sie auf dem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht, dass selbst Ron sie für verrückt erklärte. Keine Nachricht, nicht am Morgen, nicht am Mittag... der Tag ging seinem Ende zu und noch immer nichts.

Vielleicht war es nicht eindeutig genug? Vielleicht hat sie es nicht gelesen? Vielleicht antwortet sie erst morgen? Vielleicht nie? Eigentlich hätte Hermine Angst haben sollen, nach den Schmerzen, die ihr diese Frau zugefügt hatte, aber das hatte sie nicht. Diese hell leuchtenden Augen, das weiche Haar und dieser süße Duft, wie sollte sie das je vergessen? Wie sollte sie diese Frau, die sie stets für einen Engel gehalten hatte, jetzt fürchten?

Langsam ging Hermine den Gang zu Bibliothek entlang. War da ein Geräusch? Ruckartig drehe sie sich um. Nichts! Wahrscheinlich begann ihr ihre Fantasie langsam einen Streich zu spielen.

Hermine betrat die Bibliothek und ging zu dem Tisch an dem sie immer saß. Ein winziger Zettel! Da lag ein winziger Zettel! War das...? Hermine zögerte. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Nachricht von Harry oder Ron, oder jemand hatte seine Notizen vergessen. Woher sollte jene Frau ihren Platz kennen? Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand aus und faltete den Zettel auseinander.

„An der peitschenden Weide. Ich warte. Jetzt!"

Hermine fiel der Zettel aus der Hand. Jetzt? Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Eine plötzliche Angst ergriff sie. Was wenn Harry recht hätte? Was wenn Snape gute Gründe hatte es ihr nicht zu sagen? Hermine, stell dich nicht so an, jetzt oder nie, du wolltest sie sehen, das ist die Chance...

Eiligen Schrittes ohne noch einmal zu zögern verließ sie wieder die Bibliothek.

Er hatte im Schatten einer Nische gewartet. Da kam sie. Eiligen Schrittes rannte sie an ihm vorbei. Es war also so weit. Hermine Grangers Gesicht leuchtete vor Aufregung. Die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen machte sie noch schöner, als sie ohnehin war.

Severus Snape, du hast anderes zu tun, sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann löste er sich langsam aus dem Schatten. Schnell und geräuschlos wie eine Raubkatze folgte er ihr. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie keinem Menschen begegneten. Es hatte bereits zu dämmern begonnen, das leichte Dämmerlicht eines Herbstabends, aber es war noch nicht so spät, dass die Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sein mussten.

Ihr Weg führte sie aus dem Schloss... zu peitschenden Weide, die an diesem Abend seltsam regungslos dastand. Genauso regungslos wie Hermine Granger...

Die Frau war schwebenden Schrittes aus dem Schatten der peitschenden Weide getreten, die an diesem Abend zu schlafen schien. Ihre cremefarbene Seidenrobe wehte leicht im Wind. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr weit über die Hüfte herab. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten in der untergehenden Sonne. So blass, wie Porzellan war ihr Haut. Und sie war schön. Doch wie alt mochte sie sein. Hermine konnte es nicht sagen. An den Augen hatte sie einige winzige Fältchen, sonst war ihre Haut so ebenmäßig wie Glas. Aber etwas ließ sie älter erscheinen, schon so alt. Hermine wusste nur nicht was.

„Wer bist du?"flüsterte Hermine ehrfurchtvoll.

Die Frau lächelte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du sehr neugierig bist... mein Name ist Cathrin."Ihre Stimme hatte den Klang ferner Glocken.

Wie paralysiert blieb Hermine stehen.

„Bist du meine...?"

„Wenn du meinst, ob ich deine Mutter bin... sagen wir es so: Ich habe dich geboren, aber eine Mutter werde ich dir nie sein können."

„Aber...", Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Diese Frau vor ihr schien so sanft, aber gleichzeitig lag über ihr eine unheimliche Präsenz, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Lass dich ansehen."Die Frau streckte ihre Hand aus, ihre Finger waren feingliedrig und lang.

„FASS SIE NICHT AN!"Eine laute Stimme durchbrach die Stille des Augenblicks. Hermine kannte diese Stimme. Unmerklich zuckte sie zusammen. Aber auch diese Frau vor ihr, Cathrin, schien die Stimme zu kennen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen vollkommen anderen Ausdruck an, einen, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte. Snape stand jetzt neben ihr, mit seiner Hand hielt er krampfhaft den Zauberstab umklammert. Krampfhaft? Ja das war wohl der richtige Ausdruck. Snape konnte kaum verbergen, dass seine Hand zitterte. Hermine verstand immer weniger.

„Cathrin", zischelte er durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne.

„Severus", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. Langsam ging sie auf den Meister der Tränke zu.

„Bleib wo du bist."

„Severus, du willst mir doch damit nicht weh tun, nicht wahr?" Die Frau sprach mit Snape wie mit einem Kind, oder einem Untergebenen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. War diese Frau verrückt? War ihr nicht bewusst mit wem sie da sprach? Mit Snape!

Da war sie also: Cathrin. Snape spürte wie das Blut in seinen Schläfen sofort zu pulsieren begann. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, noch immer dieses feine Gesicht, ja ein paar winzige Fältchen hatten sich dort hinein geschlichen, aber sie machten sie fast noch attraktiver. Sie waren wie feine Linien in weißem Marmor.

Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Warum hinderte er sie nicht daran. Langsam umfasste sie sein Handgelenk und drückte es hinab. Willenlos ließ er es geschehen. Ihre Berührung war wie ein leichter Blitz durch seinen Körper gezogen und es war als spüre er genau das, was er so lange vermisst hatte.

„Hast du mich vermisst, mein Süßer."Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Oberkörper. Snape spürte wie ihm immer wärmer wurde und ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg, er konnte das Pochen seines eigenen Pulses hören.

Warum tat er nichts dagegen? Es war so lange her, er war doch darüber hinweg. Er hatte sie doch vergessen. Sie kam noch näher und dann roch er es, diesen Duft, nach süßen Früchten, so honigsüß. Er wollte den Duft ganz in sich aufsaugen. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie wie er sie damals gewollt hatte. Wieder wollte er das, was sie ihm immer verwehrt hatte, das was sie stets nur einem gegeben hatte.

Mit einem Finger strich sie ihm über die Lippen. Ganz sanft. Snape öffnete seine Lippen, wie gerne hätte er ihren Finger geküsst, daran geleckt, wie gerne hätte er sie geschmeckt, doch da hatte sie ihre Hand bereits wieder zurückgezogen.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt stand sie da, mit der Frau, die scheinbar ihre Mutter war und die machte mit Snape rum. Rummachen? Ja anders konnte man das wohl nicht nennen. Und Snape. Zuerst dachte Hermine er sei gelähmt, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es ihm scheinbar zu gefallen schien.

Hallo, dachte sie, könnt ihr das vielleicht wann anders und woanders machen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Aber wer achtete hier schon auf sie? So hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Und dann traf es Hermine wie ein Schlag: Die Frau war ihre Mutter, Snape kannte sie von früher und sie... oh nein! Konnte es sein, dass Snape... ihr... ihr Vater war?

Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund starrte sie die beiden an.

Snape stöhnte leise auf, als sie mit ihren Lippen von seiner Wange, seinen Hals hinunter wanderte. Wie er sie begehrte, wie er sie liebte...

Hermine Granger hatte er in diesem Moment vollkommen vergessen.

Er gehörte ihr, er hatte ihr immer gehört, er würde ihr immer gehören...

„Severus", hauchte sie, „bist du jetzt wieder brav und lässt mich ungestört mit meiner Tochter reden, ja, mein Süßer. Machst du was ich dir sage?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war ein Traum und dazu noch ein ziemlich schlechter. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es fiel ihr schwer die Fassung zu bewahren. Gebannt starrte die auf die Szene, obwohl sie sich eigentlich lieber abgewandt hatte. Es war erniedrigend. Wie konnte Professor Snape so mit sich reden lassen? Wenn er sich dass gefallen ließ...

Severus Snape schob die Frau von sich weg.

„Es ist genug...", flüsterte er. Es schien ihm viel Überwindung zu kosten diese Worte hervor zu bringen. „Hör auf mit deinen Spielen, Cathrin... es ist genug... dieses Mal nicht... du hast keine Macht mehr über mich."

Hermine war völlig verwirrt. Keine Macht mehr? Wovon sprach er eigentlich?

„Ach Severus..."Regungslos stand sie da. Ihr Gesicht wirkte plötzlich so kalt, ihre Augen hatten das Leuchten verloren, kalt und blass sahen sie aus.

„Lass mich... und lass Miss Granger zufrieden... du hast hier keine Macht mehr... du bist nicht mehr..."

„Sei still!"Ihre Stimme durchschnitt wie ein Messer die Luft. Hermine spürte den leichten Seitenblick, der sie traf.

„Äh... kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist?"Hermine hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Nichts, Liebes", hauchte die Frau plötzlich wieder ganz sanft.

„Nein tatsächlich nichts, Miss Granger."

Es reichte, es reichte tatsächlich. Glaubte hier eigentlich jeder, dass man sie an der Nase herum führen konnte? Glaubte hier jeder, dass sie sich das schweigend ansehen würde und dann ganz brav wieder zurückgehen würde. Genauso unwissend wie vorher, nur noch verwirrter.

„ES REICHT! Ihr werdet mir jetzt sofort sagen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird, oder... oder... ich vergesse mich", ihre letzten Worte glichen dem Fauchen einer Raubkatze, die in die Enge getrieben wurde. Und genauso fühlte sie sich, als Snapes und Cathrins Blicke sie gleichzeitig trafen. Stechend, bohrend!

„Hermine... es wird gar nichts gespielt, ich würde mich nur ganz gerne in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten."Cathrin warf Snape einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Und ich werde sie auf keinen Fall mit dieser Frau hier alleine lassen, Miss Granger."Snape verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Snape benahm sich wie ein trotziges Kind und diese Cathrin schien völlig verrückt zu sein. Das war doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum, ein Alptraum der schlimmsten Sorte. Das alles in letzter Zeit war nicht passiert, das war doch alles nicht wahr.

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen was das zu bedeuten hat", Hermine funkelte Cathrin böse an, „ich kenne dich, seit ich ein kleines Kind war, ich habe dich oft gesehen. Ich dachte du seiest ein Traum und jetzt stehst du plötzlich vor mir... ach ja und um es nicht zu vergessen, vorher hast du mich ja noch mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Was soll das alles?"

Cathrin lächelte sanft.

„Ich will es jetzt wissen."

„Aber das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt, ich will, dass du dich von Potter und allem was mit dunkler Magie zusammen hängt fern hältst."

„Das hat dich doch die letzten Jahre auch nicht interessiert."

Was bildete diese Frau sich eigentlich ein? Sich einfach so in ihr Leben einzumischen.

„1. Ich war nicht in England und 2. ... seine Macht wächst, ich kann es fühlen, ich kann seine Macht mit der Luft einatmen, ich kann sie tief in mir spüren, ich vernehme jeden Tag aufs neue seinen Ruf... er kehrt zu alter Stärke zurück."

Snape atmete hörbar ein.

„Bist du meine Mutter?"Hermine blickte die Frau kühl an. Irgendetwas war an ihr abstoßend, trotz ihrer Schönheit, ihres Lächelns, in ihren Worten hatte etwas mitgeschwungen, etwas Böses und Dunkles.

Cathrin warf einen Blick auf Snape, so als würde sie sich scheuen vor ihm die Wahrheit zu gestehe, Hermine fand dies immer mysteriöser... dieses seltsame Spiel, das sie mit dem Tränkemeister gespielt hatte, Snapes Willenlosigkeit und jetzt Cathrins sichtliche Nervosität bei Hermines Frage. Irgendetwas lag in der Vergangenheit verborgen, irgendetwas, das die Beiden verband.

„Du kannst es ihr ruhig sagen, Herrin. Ich weiß es sowieso schon."Snape grinste zynisch und triumphierend.

Cathrin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte sie ganz zögerlich, so als sein all die Stärke in ihr, die Hermine zu spüren geglaubt hatte, mit einem Mal zusammen geschrumpft.

„Wer ist mein Vater?"

Cathrins Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Er?"Hermine deutete mir einer Hand auf Snape.

„Severus?"Cathrin begann zu lachen, „ne... ne... ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Wer dann."

Das Lachen verstummte. Snape sah zu Boden, wich Hermine Blick aus. Wusste er es? Kannte er das Geheimnis?

Auch Cathrin war plötzlich still geworden, ihr Augen verfinsterten sich, als zöge ein bedrohlicher Schatten vorüber.

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

„Oh doch das ist sehr wohl wichtig. Du hast mich weg gegeben, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein Leben lang belogen wurde, du hast mich verletzt, du... ich will endlich die Wahrheit wissen."

„Du hattest es doch gut bei den Grangers."Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Stimme dieser Frau, die doch so selbstsicher war, plötzlich zu beben begann.

„Ja das hatte ich, sie werden immer meine Eltern für mich sein. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht, ich will endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Endlich wissen wer ich wirklich bin.

„Es gab nur einen Mann, dem sie sich jemals..."

„Severus!"Cathrin unterbrach Professor Snape. Angst, nein es war vollkommene Panik, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Ich bin mit ihm zur Schule gegangen, das muss reichen..."Ihre Lippen zitterten. Angst, es war solch große Angst in ihren Augen. Doch statt, dass Hermine Granger sich gewarnt fühlte, weckte es ihre Neugier noch mehr. Sie wollte es wissen, sie wollte den Grund der Angst erfahren und sie wollte endlich nicht mehr belogen werden, weder von Cathrin, noch von Snape, diesem widerlichen Lügner, der sie hingehalten hatte, der sie gequält hatte, der... sie verabscheute ihn.

„WER?"Hermines Stimme war scharf und schneidend

Severus Snape starrte auf die junge Frau. Es war eine schwierige Situation. Würde sie es verkraften? Sollte er es ihr sagen? Sie war so selbstsicher, so willensstark... es beeindruckte ihn, dass Hermine Granger nicht den geringsten Respekt vor dieser Frau zu haben schien. Es gefiel ihm.

„Zwing mich nicht es dir zu sagen."Angst. Cathrin schien tatsächlich Angst zu haben. Sie war also tatsächlich zu einem Gefühl fähig. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. All dies hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie war so anders, so verändert, so plötzlich...

„WER?"

„Hermine... nein!"

„WER?"Hermine war willensstark, das musste er ihr lassen.

Cathrin zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, so schwach, so zerbrechlich...

„Du wirst... ich meine... gut, wie du willst..."

Oh nein! Das durfte Cathrin nicht tun.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Es war zu spät. Cathrin sackte in sich zusammen.

Hermine starrte sie an. Fassungslos. Entsetzt. Ihr Blick wanderte von Cathrin zu Snape, wie ein Wunder widerstand er ihrem Blick, so forschend, fragend... Hermine Granger blickte zurück zu Cathrin. Ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Ein schlechter Traum?"

Keine Antwort.

Er sah wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Wie gerne hätte er sie fort gewischt, ihren zarten Körper umarmt und sie festgehalten. Wie gerne hätte er sie von all dem hier fort gerissen. Aber er konnte nicht. Hermine würde es nicht zulassen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte sie und blickte erneut zu Snape, „es ist nicht wahr."In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, dass es wahr war. Was dachte sie? Was ging in ihrem schlauen Kopf vor? Snape fürchtete, dass in diesem Moment ihr Herz brach. Ihre klar glänzenden Augen verfinsterten sich. Eine winzige Träne kullerte ihre weiße Wange herab. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie trotz allem schön zu finden. Cathrin interessierte ihn für einen Moment nicht. Hermine hatte das, was ihre Mutter nie besessen hatte: Wärme!

Plötzlich drehte sich das Mädchen um und begann zu rennen. Sie strauchelte, fiel fast hin. Er musste ihr nach, musste sie aufhalten. Er konnte sie so nicht gehen lassen. Severus wollte ihr gerade hinterherlaufen, als Cathrin seinen Ärmel ergriff.

„Lass sie, Severus... ich glaube sie ... sie muss jetzt etwas allein sein."

„Bist du dir sicher?"fragte er scharf.

„Bitte."Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper.

„Du wirst mich verraten, nicht wahr... du wirst mein Kind verraten."Cathrin starrte zu Boden, sie wirkte plötzlich so schwach.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl tun... ER würde sich sicherlich freuen zu erfahren, wo du abgeblieben bist und warum du IHN verraten hast."

Cathrin zuckte zusammen. Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umfasst, immer bereit sich zu verteidigen. Wer wusste auf welche Ideen diese Frau kommen würde... vielleicht würde sie versuchen ihn zu töten, um ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. Ihr Geheimnis? Er verstand es nicht. Warum war sie geflohen? Warum hatte sie ihm sein Kind vorenthalten? Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte... einen Nachfolger.

„Du ... du... bitte nicht... ich weiß, dass du mich hasst... aber nicht sie."Cathrin blickte auf. Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht hinab. Sie weinte. Sie zeigte Gefühl. Das war nicht die Cathrin, die er kannte. Wo war ihr Stolz? Ihr Würde?

„Bitte Severus... ich bin doch fort gegangen, damit er sie nicht findet... ich weiß, dass es dir eine Genugtuung wäre, aber ich flehe dich an", sie streckte ihm die Hände entgegen, „tu es meinetwegen nicht für mich, aber tu es für sie... bitte."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Bitte."Ihr Körper wurde erneut von einem Beben erschüttert.

„Erklär es mir. Warum hast du deinen Herren verlassen?"

„Wegen ihr... versteh doch... Er hat mich getötet, er hat mich zerstört. Du hasst mich, weil ich nie Gefühle empfinden konnte, weil ich getötet, gequält und betrogen habe. Aber... ich... ich war doch nicht immer so... er hat mich so gemacht... ich bin sein Geschöpf... jedes Mal wenn ich nicht weiter weiß, greife ich zu Gewalt, so wie bei Hermine..."Sie hielt kurz inne. Snape starrte sie fassungslos an. DAS war nicht die Frau die er kannte. Die so gefühlvoll von ihrem Kind sprach, die so voller Schuldgefühle zu sein schien.

„Sie sollte nicht so werden... als ich spürte, wie sie sich in mir zu regen begann, ist etwas in mir gewachsen, was ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Du würdest es vielleicht Liebe nennen, für mich war es fremd, aber es ließ mich einiges begreifen... mein Kind sollte nicht zu werden wie er, nicht so wie ich."

Sie sah ihn aus großen braunen Augen an, traurigen Augen. Und er konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid mit ihr zu empfinden. Er hatte kein Recht gehabt über sie zu urteilen. Er hatte selbst die unglaubliche Macht des Bösen gespürt... was musste sie erlebt haben, in seiner Nähe. Er hatte kein Recht sie zu verurteilen, nicht dafür, dass sie ihr Kind gerettet hatte. Snape nickte zögerlich.

„Es tut weh", flüsterte sie, „ die Schuld... sie tut weh, sie zerreiß mich. Mach mein Kind nicht zu einer Bestie. BITTE!" Erneut liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Snape zog sie zu sich heran, es war ein plötzlicher Impuls sie zu berühren, sie fest zu halten, so wie er sie ganz zu Anfang gehalten hatte, als er ihre wahre Natur noch nicht kannte. Ihre wahre Natur? Zum ersten Mal schien er sie wirklich zu begreifen. Es hätte eine Falle sein können, aber alles in ihm sagte, dass es nicht so war. Er sog ihren süßen, honigsüßen Duft ein und zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten empfand er keine Schuldgefühle mehr dabei. Zum ersten Mal war es eine ehrliche Berührung, ohne Lust, ohne Verlangen, ohne Herrschaft, einfach nur aus Freundlichkeit und dem Bedürfnis Wärme zu geben, wo sie nötig war.

Cathrin begriff. „Danke", hauchte sie leise.

So jetzt ist das große Rätsel gelöst! Wie Hermine damit umgeht und warum Ron für noch größere Verwirrung sorgt: Nächsten Sonntag!


	8. Liebesbann

So und jetzt werden wir mal dafür sorgen, dass Hermine noch ein bisschen verwirrter wird ;-) Das ist das erste Kapitel für alle die, die Snape nicht nur gerne mögen... hach er ist ja so süßßßßßßß. Aber wie immer: Selbst lesen!

Danke für eure lieben Reviews. Wenn es noch ein paar mehr wären hätte ich nichts dagegen Bettelblick zwinker, zwinker nach Anerkennung lächz

CallistaEvans: Da du ja selbst an einer Hermine-Snape-Geschichte schreibst, sollte dir dieses Kapitel gefallen ;-) Es ist auch nicht brutal!

Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, meine Geschichte entwickelt sich in eine Richtung, die sie nicht kriegen sollte... aber warum muss dieser Mann auch so verführerisch sein?

Angel of Mystic: Cathrin ist schon eine Hexe (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!). Tja Hermine hat es schon nicht leicht, aber es wird noch besser. Ich sage nur eines: MÄNNER!

AREW-Fan: Ja die arme Hermine. Ob Snape etwas Dummes macht? Naja vernünftig ist es nicht, aber dumm? Na eigentlich ist er ganz süß, macht aber alles seeehhhhhr kompliziert. Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hoffe dieses tut es auch.

Iarethirwen: ich sage nur eines: SNAPE! Vielleicht baut dich das Kapitel auf, du arme Kranke. Naja wenn du es schaffst zu lesen. Ich hoffe es geht dir wieder besser. Drück dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen. Alles alles Liebe!

**7. Liebesbann**

Hermine kauerte sich in der Ecke nieder. Es war eine Lüge, eine Lüge, eine Lüge... Ihre Lippen bebten und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie saß direkt vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, aber sie wollte da nicht rein, wollte nicht die Blicke spüren, wollte nur noch allein sein, sich in ihrem Schmerz vergraben. Voller Wut schlug sie mit ihrer Hand gegen die Steinwand. Sie spürte den Schmerz kaum, der durch ihren Arm zog.

Sie hätte am liebsten Geschrieen, aber sie konnte nicht, nicht hier und nicht draußen. Hier konnten sie ihre Klassenkameraden hören und draußen war sie... dieses Scheusal, dass... ES WAR NICHT WAHR! LÜGE! LÜGE! LÜGE!

„Es ist keine Lüge und das weißt du", sagte die Mahnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

LÜGE! LÜGE! LÜGE!

„Hermine, weinst du?"

Hermine blickte auf. Ron sah besorgt aus.

„Ist alles klar mit dir?"

Was für eine Frage?

Ron beugte sich zu ihr herab, ging dann neben ihr in die Knie.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen?"

„Warum nicht?"

Weil es dich nichts angeht, schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Was interessiert es dich, du würdest es nie begreifen, du würdest mich nicht mehr ansehen, du würdest mich verabscheuen... etwas sagte ihr, dass sie Ron mit diesen Gedanken Unrecht tat, aber in diesem Moment war ihr das egal.

Wieder schüttelte sie bloß den Kopf.

Ron wischte ihr mit einer leichten Handbewegung eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, streichelte ihr sanft durch das Strubbelhaar. Und plötzlich lag etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das sie dort zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Ron zog sie zu sich heran und hielt sie im Arm. Er war warm und jede Berührung von ihm schien die Angst zu vertreiben. Ron roch ein wenig muffig, nach seinen Wollpullovern, aber darunter lag noch etwas anderes. Etwas das nur Ron war.

Hermine spürte Rons Kuss auf ihrem Haaransatz und blickte auf.

Ron lächelte leicht beschämt. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment spürte sie das Verlangen seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, seinen Geschmack in sich aufzusaugen, durch seinen Kuss die Schwärze zu vertreiben. Sie schloss die Augen und in diesem Moment spürte sie es. Seine warmen, vollen Lippen berührten die ihren. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich wie Blitz. Hermine spürte wie sie fiel... immer tiefer ließ sie sich in dieses wohlige Gefühl hinab gleiten und alles, was vorher geschehen war, begann zu verschwimmen. Sie kannte nur noch eines: Warme weiche Lippen, die ihren Mund versiegelten.

Snape drückte Cathrin die Hand. Er konnte sie nicht hassen, nicht jetzt.

„Und du hast nie etwas gemerkt? All die Jahre, die Hermine hier in der Schule ist?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte dich für scharfsinniger gehalten, Severus."

„Wie sollte ich das ahnen? Sie war dir nicht im Geringsten ähnlich, sie war so... so ... kindlich..."

Cathrin lachte. „Sie ist ja auch gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt."

„Erst in diesem Schuljahr hat sich das geändert. Ich hätte sie nach den Ferien fast nicht wieder erkannt. Als ich ihre das erste Mal im Gang begegnete... ich dachte für einen Moment ich sei in meine eigene Vergangenheit zurück gereist. Sie hat sich sehr verändert... sehr..."

„Lass die Finger von ihr."

„WAS?"Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Was dachte sich diese Frau eigentlich. Tauchte hier einfach auf, in Hogwarts, als Geliebte von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird, brachte alles durcheinander und dann wagte sie es auch noch ihm solche Unterstellungen zu machen?! Das war mehr als eine Unverschämtheit, das war.... DIE WAHRHEIT! Snape schüttelte sich. Nein, sie hatte nicht Recht. Er empfand nichts für Hermine Granger, nichts! Es war eine Täuschung gewesen, eine dumme Sinnestäuschung, die ihn für einen Moment verwirrt hatte... nicht mehr... VIEL MEHR! Erneut schüttelte er den Gedanken ab.

„Ich werde bei Zeiten wieder kommen... ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."Cathrins Blick hatte wieder die alte Kälte angenommen. Ihre Stimme war genauso gefühllos wie eh und je und Snape trieb es die Kälte in die Glieder.

„Was... was meint ihr?" Snape hätte sich am liebsten selbst erwürgt. Warum zum Teufel sprach er mit ihr, als wäre sie noch immer seine Herrin? Sie war es nicht... würde es auch nie mehr sein...

„Es gibt Dinge, die meine Tochter bisher noch nicht gelernt hat, die sie hier auch nicht lernen wird... es wird Zeit, dass sie ihrer Bestimmung ins Antlitz blickt."

„Cathrin!"Snape starrte sie entsetzt an. Was plante diese Frau? Was wollte sie hier? Warum war sie zurückgekehrt? Welche Bestimmung?

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, drehte sich um und Schritt in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes... erhaben... gleitend... ihre Füße schienen nicht einmal den Boden zu berühren...

Hermine starrte Ron an. Hatte sie ihn so eben geküsst?

„Äh... äh... Ron... was sollte das?"

Rons Gesicht nahm die gleiche Farbe an, wie seine Haare.

„Ich... ich dachte... ach verdammt... Hermine... sag bloß du hast es nicht gemerkt? Schau mal in den Spiegel, du bist einfach verdammt hübsch geworden und ich... ich meine..."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum konnten Männer eigentlich nie aussprechen, was sie gerade dachten.

„Ach verdammt... ich mag dich halt."Ron starrte auf seine Füße.

„Ich mag dich auch... Ron." Hermine gab sich alle Mühe zu lächeln. Was empfand sie für Ron? Was war es? Mehr als Freundschaft? Dieser Kuss hatte sie beruhigt, hatte ihren Schmerz und ihren Zweifel vertrieben. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

„Ehrlich?"Rons Augen funkelten.

Hermine nickte. Ja sie mochte ihn. Aber war er mehr als ein Freund? Warum hatte sie es nicht vorher gemerkt? Seit wann dachte er so über sie? Manchmal war Ron ein Rätsel für sie.

„Sind wir jetzt zusammen? Ich meine so richtig?"

RON, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, dass es nicht über ihre Lippen kam.

„Ähm, Ron, also... weißt du, das geht mir jetzt etwas zu schnell..."

Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Kompliziert? Es war eine Katastrophe... erst diese merkwürdige Aussage ihrer Mutter, dann Ron und immer Fragen... nur Fragen...

„Ach so..."Ron sackte in sich zusammen.

Er sah traurig aus. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Und so hatte sie es auch nicht gemeint, es war nur... so viel komplizierter als Ron sich das vorstellte. Wie sollte sie sich auf ihn einlassen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wer sie selbst war. War sie wirklich die Tochter jenes dunklen Herrschers, der die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte? War sie wie er? Was wenn das Dunkle in ihr lauerte, nur darauf wartete, dass sie einen Moment Schwäche zeigte, einen Moment... was wenn es von ihr Besitz ergriff...

„Hermine?"

„Ich... Ron ich bin im Moment so verwirrt... ich weiß nicht..."

„Wegen mir?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein nicht wegen Ron. Er hatte sie überrascht und sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie über ihn denken sollte, aber das war es nicht. Die Verwirrung saß tiefer. Es war Angst, eine grausame, kalte Angst, die sie umschloss. Sie konnte sei fühlen. Seit Wochen schon, aber jetzt war es etwas anderes. Es war eine stumme Angst, schweigend und dunkel. Sie war da... sie umschloss sie. Hermine selbst war die Angst.

„Hermine was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Frag nicht Ron?"

„Wenn ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe... ich meine... ach du weißt schon."

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht... ich... ich habe nur Stress und... lass mir einfach Zeit mit mir selbst klar zu kommen, ja."

Ron nickte bloß. Irgendetwas schien ihm gesagt zu haben, dass es jetzt besser war zu schweigen.

„Lass uns ein Stück zusammen gehen, ja?"

Hermine legte ihre Hand in Rons. Sein Griff war warm und weich. Ron lächelte. Dankbar? Glücklich? Es war ihr egal. Er war nah, er war warm, er vertrieb die Angst, den Zweifel. Jedenfalls ein wenig.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog der Kessel in die Luft. Snape atmete hörbar ein. Neville Longbottem schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und sein Kopf ruckte hinauf. Schwarze Augen trafen Haselnussbraune. Hermine Granger zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab.

Hermine Granger? So kannte er sie nicht. Es war bereits das zweite Mal in einer Woche, dass ihr Trank nicht gelang, dieses Mal sogar für alle sichtbar. Dieses Mal konnte er es nicht übersehen. Es nagte an ihr. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er las es in ihren Augen, in ihren wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Miss Granger. Räumen Sie das weg und nach der Stunde: In mein Büro!"

Er versuchte streng zu klingen, aber er bezweifelte das ihm das gelang. Sie war so schwach, so schön. Fast schien es ihr, als könne er selbst durch den Rauch, der durch das Klassenzimmer quoll, ihren Duft riechen, schwebend leicht, süß, zart.

BEHERRSCHE DICH! Snape zwang sich ruckartig den Blick abzuwenden. Wie konnte es sein, dass er SO die Kontrolle verlor? Wegen ihr?

Mit zitternder Hand drückte Hermine dir Türklinke hinunter. Harsch waren seine Worte gewesen, kalt seine Stimme. Fast geräuschlos trat sie ein.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Blick direkt auf sie gerichtet. Aber keine Regung, nichts war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Strafarbeit... sicherlich erwartete sie Strafarbeit. Auch das noch. Es war... wie sollte sie sich darauf kontrollieren. Snape erinnerte sie an Cathrin, an ihre Worte, an die Angst, die Finsternis... sie war überall.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger!"Snapes Stimme war wider Erwarten freundlich und sanft.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Miss Granger?"

Wie geht es Ihnen? Hatte Snape das soeben zu ihr gesagt? Professor Snape?

„Gut."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Ich sehe doch, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Sie sind verwirrt und unkonzentriert."

Hermine nickte. Wieso hatte sie überhaupt versucht zu lügen. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, sie WAR unkonzentriert. Ron schob alles auf seinen Kuss und Harry hatte zum Glück keine Fragen gestellt. Die anderen Schüler behandelten sie seit dem Cruciatus sowieso fast wie eine Aussätzige.

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum und kniete sich vor sie. Oh Gott! Er kniete sich vor sie hin? Was war mit diesem Mann nur los?

„Ich wage es nicht zu erahnen, wie es Ihnen im Moment geht, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht besonders gut aussieht in Ihnen. Nicht wahr? Sie zweifeln an sich selbst."

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Konnte dieser Mann in ihrer Seele lesen, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch? Es schien fast so.

„Ich bin wie meine Mutter, nicht wahr? Nur deshalb haben sie mich geküsst, weil ich ihr so ähnlich bin."

Etwas blitzte in Snapes Augen auf, das Hermine nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich bin wie sie und eines Tages werde ich wie ER und dann..."

„Miss Granger", Snape ergriff ihre Hand, „sie sind nicht wie sie, auch wenn sie ihr ähnlich sehen mögen. SIE SIND NICHT WIE CATHRIN! Und wie ER werden Sie schon gar nicht sein... niemals."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Professor. Ich sehe plötzlich die Schwärze in meiner Seele und ich habe Angst... ich bin seine Tochter... ich... ich habe Angst, dass ich so werde wie sie, ich bin ihr doch so ähnlich."

„Sie werden ihre Entscheidung selbst treffen. Nicht unsere Herkunft bestimmt unser Schicksal, sondern unsere eigene Wahl und Sie werden sich richtig entscheiden, da bin ich sicher. Sie sind nicht wie Cathrin..."

Hermien lächelte ihn dankbar an. Aber glauben konnte sei ihm nicht. Sie spürte es: Tief in ihr hatte sich etwas geändert.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, ich meine, dass ich nicht wie Cathrin bin?"

„Ihre Augen, Miss Granger."

Meine Augen? Was meinte er? Was wollte er?

„Cathrins Augen waren kalt. Sie waren stets so braun wie die Ihren, doch sie waren kühl wie das Eismeer. Keine Regung war in ihnen, nichts. Aber Ihre Augen, Hermine, sind warm und voller Leben. Ist Ihnen das nie aufgefallen? Sie leuchten wenn sie lachen und wenn ich im Unterricht all zu unfreundlich zu Ihnen bin, dann scheinen kleine Blitze durch sie hindurch zu zucken. Und jetzt gerade im Moment, wo sich Ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen und sich das Licht der Kerzen in ihnen spiegelt, Hermine, Ihre Augen scheinen selbst das Feuer zu sein. Es ist ihr Herz, das sich in ihren Augen spiegelt und ein Herz hatte Cathrin nie."

Hermine starrte Snape fassungslos an. SNAPE? Hatte das gerade SNAPE zu ihr gesagt? Es war so... so romantisch... es war wunderschön.

Snape lächelte sie an. Die Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und mit einer zärtlichen Handbewegung wischte er sie zur Seite. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache... sie waren so voll Wärme. Nicht abweisend. Erstaunt, aber nicht erschrocken.

Sie war an diesem Nachmittag noch schöner. Wieder strich er ihr über die Wange. Noch immer keine Regung, keine abweisende Geste. Sie schloss die Augen, als er ihr mit der Hand den Hals hinab fuhr. Sie schien...

SEVERUS! WAS TUST DU? Etwas in ihm schrie ... Nur einen Moment, nur diesen winzigen Moment... er musste sie berühren, musste ihre zarte Haut fühlen, musste ihr die Angst nehmen, ihr Wärme geben.

Er umfasste leicht ihr Kinn. Er wollte sie küssen. Erneut die Süße ihrer Lippen schmecken. Aber er wagte es nicht, wagte nicht die Stille, diese wunderschön sanfte Stille zu durchbrechen. Er strich ihr erneut über die Wange. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Ein braunes Meer in dem er sich verlieren konnte...

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich gehe...", flüsterte sie leise.

Er nickte zaghaft. Ja, es wäre besser, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Er ergriff ihre Hand und half ihr vom Stuhl auf. Noch ein winziger Blick, dann ging sie zur Tür. Eine winzige Berührung, dann war sie ihm entzogen.

Hermine atmete tief ein. Soeben hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen. Soeben war sie Snapes Büro entflohen. Entflohen? Ja das war wohl der richtige Ausdruck. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er mit ihr getan? Das war nicht der Mann, den sie kannte, nicht die schreckliche Fledermaus, die mit ihrem Anblick die Schüler zum Erzittern brachte. Das war der zärtlichste Mann gewesen, den sie jemals getroffen hatte. Nicht so unbeholfen wie Ron... sanft... er hatte ihr Kraft gegeben. Wie war es möglich, dass eine seiner Berührungen ihren Zweifel vertrieb? Wie war dies möglich?

Noch immer verstand sie nicht. Was wollte er? Was dachte er? Sie musste es herausfinden, aber dazu musste sie ihn fragen, zurückkehren in sein... sein Büro... Hermine wandte sich der Tür zu. Zögernd ergriff sie die Türklinke und drückte sie herab. Langsam schob sie die schwere Eichenholztür auf und glitt in den Raum.

Er stand noch immer an der Stelle an der sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte und starrte auf den Stuhl auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte.

Leise schloss sie die Tür.

Snape blickte auf. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er war fast attraktiv...

Oh, nein, woran dachte sie. Das war Snape, das war doch... solche Gedanken waren doch eklig, Snape und attraktiv?

„Miss Granger?"hauchte er ihren Namen.

Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen starrte sie ihn an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie wusste nicht was.

Er kam näher, stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Warum sind Sie zurückgekommen?"

„Ich... ich... weiß es nicht. Ich glaube es war falsch einfach so zu gehen."Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Was tat sie hier? Sie sollte schreiend weg rennen. Hatten ihr die Erlebnisse völlig den Verstand vernebelt?

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Wieso tun Sie das, Professor?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sagte nichts.

„Warum ... reden Sie so mit mir... wieso... warum... berühren sie mich SO?"Hermine brachte die Worte nur mit Mühe über die Lippen.

Snape wandte sich ab von ihr.

„Ich dachte, das hättest du bereits begriffen... Hermine", flüsterte er.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, sein Blick war gesenkt. Er sah sie nicht an.

„Ich dachte es wäre wegen meiner Mutter... ich meine Sie haben sie doch mal geliebt."

Snape blickte auf. In seinen Augen war ein seltsames Funkeln. Hass? Trauer? Schmerz? Hermine konnte es nicht deuten.

„Es gibt keinen Menschen auf der Welt, den ich mehr hasse, als diese Frau..."

Hermine zuckte zusammen bei diesen harschen Worten. Sie begriff diesen Mann nicht. Was trieb ihn zu so viel Abscheu? Was war es, dass Cathrin und Snape verband?

„Ich hasse Cathrin fast so sehr wie ich ihre Tochter liebe..."

Snape blickte wieder zu Boden. Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? War er noch bei Verstand? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war... völlig verrückt. Aber irgendwie gefiel es ihr auch. Sie musste es ihm lassen. Er hatte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf sie ausgeübt. Aber Liebe? Wusste er eigentlich wovon er sprach? Snape und Liebe? Sie hätte vor kurzem nicht einmal gedacht, dass er überhaupt fähig war zu lieben.

„Aber... aber", stotterte Hermine.

„Sag jetzt nichts... ich weiß, was... was Sie denken."Snape wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Aber ich..."Sie wusste je selbst nicht einmal, was sie denken sollte.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger."

„Aber..."

„GEHEN SIE! ... bitte."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht, würde ihn nie verstehen. Erst tröstete er sie und dann stürzte er sie in noch größere Verwirrung... er stürzte sich selbst in Verwirrung. Was geschah hier? Was geschah mit ihnen beiden?

Hermine verließ erneut Snapes Büro.

Zwei Männer, so verscheiden wie Tag und Nacht. Der eine jung, der andere alt. Der eine verrückt und lustig, der andere ernst und unnahbar. Der eine lustiger Funke, der sie zum Lachen brachte, der andere eine dunkle, sanfte Woge, die sie sanft umschloss. Doch wo stand sie? Wer war sie? Wer war Hermine Granger?


	9. Geliebte Tochter

Hallo ihr Lieben. Und hier ist es: das allsonntägliche neue Kapitel. Ich muss mal wieder leider darauf verzichten euch persönlich zu danken, da meine E-Mails mal wieder auf einem anderen Rechner liegen und ich mir einfach nicht merken kann, wer was geschrieben hat (Schande über mich!)

Danke, danke auf jeden Fall für eure Kritik und euer süßes Lob (freu freu freu!!!). Und jetzt brauche ich mal Hilfe. Wen würdet ihr lieber zusammen sehen: Hermine und Snape oder Hermine und Ron? Eigentlich hatte ich alles voll durchgeplant, aber im Moment will die Geschichte einfach nicht in die Richtung, in die sie sollte. Ständig neue verwirrende Gedanken... HILFE!

Na jedenfalls wird nach diesem Kapitel etwas passieren, ohne, dass ich mich schon endgültig festgelegt habe... und es wird: SCHÖN!

**8. Geliebte Tochter**

Professor McGonagall sah streng aber doch besorgt über den oberen Rand ihrer Brille hinweg.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte sie zu nichts zwingen, aber glauben Sie nicht es wäre besser, wenn Sie mir endlich sagen würden, was mit Ihnen los ist? Sie sind in letzter Zeit sehr unkonzentriert, ich mache mir wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen. Sie sehen so traurig aus. Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Hermine starrte auf ihre Füße. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass Professor McGonagall sie in ihr Büro gerufen hatte. „Es ist nichts..."

„Miss Granger, nachdem, was in der Halle passiert ist und ihrer jetzigen Verfassung zu urteilen, ist sehr wohl etwas mit Ihnen. Ich sehe es Ihnen doch an. Etwas bedrückt sie. Jeder sieht es. Auch Professor Dumbledore macht sich ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Wirklich Professor ich komme schon zurecht."

Nein das kam sie nicht. Das kam sie überhaupt nicht. Es wurde jeden Tag schlimmer. Snape liebte sie, Ron liebte sie und sie selbst hasste sich. Hasste sich mehr, als je etwas anderes in ihrem Leben. Sie war böse. Irgendwo in ihr schlummerte es und eines Tages würde es erwachen. Es gab Momente da wünschte sie es wäre vorbei und ein Windhauch würde sie einfach davon pusten und von ihr würde nichts zurück bleiben. Nichts außer einer Erinnerung. Eine gute Erinnerung, besser, als sie tatsächlich war.

„Hermine, hören Sie auf mich anzulügen. Hat es etwas mit Professor Snape zu tun? Hat er Sie ungerecht behandelt?"

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf. „Professor Snape?"War es so offensichtlich. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, konnte seine Blicke nicht mehr ertragen, das wohlige Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, wenn seine umher streifenden Augen sie trafen. Die verwirrenden Gedanken, wenn er wie ein Schatten an ihr vorüber glitt. Und die Schuldgefühle, weil sie den Gedanken an ihn nicht einfach beiseite schieben konnte. Die Schuldgefühle, wenn sie in Rons verliebte Augen blickte.

„Wie kommen Sie auf Professor Snape?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Sie beide verhalten sich in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Ich habe Severus noch nie so durcheinander gesehen. Er scheint fast so abgelenkt zu sein, wie Sie."

Oh je, hoffentlich kam McGonagall nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Sie musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Äh... na ja... also... ich... ich habe Probleme mit meiner Familie."

Ja das traf es wohl am Besten. PROBLEME! Probleme war eigentlich ein viel zu schwacher Ausdruck.

„Naja und Professor Snape... seit ich das mit meinem... äh Zusammenbruch... na ja... kümmern würde ich es nicht nennen, aber er ... er scheint sich wohl auch Sorgen zu machen."

„So?!"

Hermine nickte. Es war keine besonders einfallsreiche und schlaue Ausrede. Das war ihr klar, aber sie betete darum, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie hatte keine Lust weitere Fragen zu beantworten.

„Was ist denn mit Ihren Eltern."

Das geht Sie nichts an, dachte Hermine, verkniff sich aber diese Worte auszusprechen. Glauben würde McGonagall ihr sowieso nicht und wenn doch, würde sie vermutlich in völlige Panik ausbrechen, zu Dumbledore rennen und dann war alles zu spät... Es ging niemanden etwas an, wer sie war. Es durfte nie jemand erfahren. Sie wollte einfach nur Hermine sein. Einfach nur das besserwisserische Mädchen mit den langen braunen Locken. Nicht mehr.

„Wir hatten Streit", sagte Hermine leise. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht McGonagall anzulügen. Sie mochte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, sie vertraute ihr. Aber nicht so sehr, dass sie McGonagall ihr Geheimnis verraten würde. Noch vor kurzem hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sie einmal mit Snape über Dinge sprechen würde, die sie McGonagall verheimlichte.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn erblickte. Sein blasses Gesicht in Schatten getaucht, sein langes schwarzes Haar streng zurück gebunden, die leichte Robe wehte im Windhauch der sich öffnenden Tür.

„Severus", McGonagall war sichtlich erstaunt, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Da saß sie. Zusammengesunken. Traurig. Ihre langen Locken hingen ungekämmt herab, dunkle Schatten hatten sich unter ihr Augen gelegt. Sie schien so müde. Er hatte geahnt sie hier zu finden, Professor McGonagall hatte ihn schon seit zwei Tagen damit genervt, ob er nicht wisse, was mit Miss Granger los sei. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte sie gesucht, hatte gehofft sie hier zu finden.

„Ich kann später wieder kommen."

Ihre flehenden Augen starrten ihn an. Fesselten ihn. Er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

„Was gibt es denn, Severus."

„Es war nicht so wichtig."

Noch immer fixierte sie ihn mit seinem Blick. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht hier lassen. Wie lange würde sie McGonagalls Fragen Stand halten? Hermine wollte und sollte ihre Hauslehrerin nicht in ihr Geheimnis einweihen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich über Miss Granger beschweren, aber da ich sehe, dass Sie sie bereits hier her bestellt haben."

Tiefe Verwunderung. Verletzung. Trafen sie seine harschen Worte so sehr?

„Und was gibt es Severus?"

„Sie ist unkonzentriert."

„Das habe ich bereits festgestellt."

„Sie hat einen Trank in die Luft gejagt."

„Auch ist mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen."

„Das geht so nicht weiter, Minerva."

„Ganz Ihrer Meinung, Severus."

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, wechselte von ihm zu Minerva, sah ihn wieder an. Verstand sie nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte?

„Miss Granger hat familiäre Probleme."

Er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja das traf es wohl. Wenn Minerva wüsste. War es ein Lächeln, hatte soeben ein Lächeln Hermines feinen Mund umspielt?

„Dann sollte Miss Granger vielleicht zu ihren Eltern fahren."

Dankbarer Blick aus haselnussbraunen Augen. Es durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, einen warmes Kribbeln, ein Funke, der einen Feuersturm in seinem Herzen auslöste.

„Sie kann nicht einfach alleine zu ihren Eltern fahren. Zurzeit ist keinem Schüler erlaubt alleine die Schule zu verlassen und schon gar nicht Miss Granger, nach allem was passiert ist."

Er wusste nicht, ob Hermine sein Angebot annehmen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Es würde ihm Gelegenheit geben mit ihr zu sprechen, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, sie vielleicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu berühren.

„Ich werde Miss Granger begleiten, wenn sie es gestattet. Wenn wir sogleich aufbrechen, können wir zum Abendessen zurück sein. Und vielleicht ist Miss Granger dann eher in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren."

Minerva McGonagall schenkte ihm einen ihrer typischen Blicke über den Oberrand ihrer Brille hinweg. Dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu.

„Miss Granger, was halten Sie von dem Vorschlag. Ich würde sie ja lieber selber begleiten, aber ich habe heute Nachmittag Unterricht."

Hermine blickte Professor McGonagall verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Einerseits war sie Snape unendlich dankbar, dass er sie aus dieser Situation befreite, aber dennoch... sie wollte nicht zu ihren Eltern, sie wollte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, wollte sie nicht fragen. Und schon gar nicht wollte sie mit Snape alleine sein. Wieder seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nicht unangenehm, nicht fordernd. Einfach nur fragend.

Hermine blickte zu Snape. Er sah anders aus heute. Seine Haare so streng zurück gebunden, das hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Es schien fast so, als habe er sich extra zurecht gemacht. Er sah... ja sie musste es sich eingestehen: SO sah er tatsächlich attraktiv aus. Vor allem wenn seine schwarzen Augen funkelten wie in diesem Augenblick. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Was hatte sie von ihm zu befürchten?

„Ich gehe gerne mit Professor Snape."

McGonagall schien ihr das „gerne"nicht so recht abzukaufen. Hermine blickte zu Snape. Er lächelte... ganz offen.

„Dann gehen Sie und sprechen Sie sich mit ihren Eltern aus, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen dann besser."

Das glaube ich nicht, dachte Hermine. „Sicher", sagte sie.

„Und wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Probleme haben, Sie können immer zu mir kommen."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich und erntete dafür einen Blick von McGonagall, der jeden anderen hätte im Boden versinken lassen. Doch nicht Snape. Mit einem fast triumphierenden Grinsen ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger?"

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Zügiger als nötig verließ sie McGonagalls Büro, sie fühlte sich wie auf der Flucht und hatte das Gefühl soeben einem Käfig voller Raubkatzen entkommen zu sein, aber eigentlich war es nur eine: Minerva McGonagall.

Sie waren apperiert, vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes in eine kleine Nebenstraße unweit von ihrem Elternhaus. Nun gingen sie gemeinsam die Straße hinunter. Es regnete, schwere graue Wolken hatten sich über den Himmel gelegt. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Wetter gebe sich die größte Mühe ihre Stimmungslage widerzuspiegeln. Ihre Knie waren wie Butter und sie spürte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Snape hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, sie nicht einmal angesehen. War schweigend neben ihr her gegangen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich ein tröstendes Wort gewünscht, wie sehr eine kleine Geste, die ihr gezeigt hätte, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Da war es. Das Haus ihrer Eltern. Eltern? Konnte sie die Grangers noch so nennen? Es war so vertraut und obwohl Hermine es nicht wollte, fühlte sie sich zuhause. Was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Was fragen? Sie warf Snape einen fragenden, fast flehentlichen Blick zu. Und dann sah er sie an. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann war er wieder ernst.

„Angst, Hermine?"

Sie nickte. Und dann streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Komm."

Zögerlich legte sie die ihre in seine. Seine Hände waren warm und so weich, wie sie es nicht erwartet hatte. Seine Haut war fast so sanft wie Samt. Ohne es zu bemerken strich Hermine mit einem Finder über Snapes Handrücken. Erschrocken wollte sie ihre Hand wieder zurückziehen, doch sein Griff wurde fester. Erneut blickte Hermine zu Snape auf. Wieder ein Lächeln und ein silbernes Funkeln in schwarzen Augen.

„Können wir?"fragte er leise.

Hermine nickte. Langsam gingen sie auf die Haustür zu. Hermine klingelte. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel, aber ihre Eltern rechneten nicht mit ihrem Besuch und nach der Eulenpost wollte sie sie nicht erschrecken, indem sie einfach in der Wohnstube stand.

„Hermine?"Erstaunen und Freude lag in der Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Was machst du denn hier... und wer sind Sie? Ach jetzt kommt doch erst mal herein. Warum hast du denn geklingelt, hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen? Hast du heute etwa frei? Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du kommst? Dann hätte ich Kuchen gebacken oder etwas gekocht."

Hermines Mutter redete wie ein Wasserfall während sie die beiden dazu drängte ihre vom Regen durchweichten Mäntel abzulegen. Es war wie immer. So als wäre nie etwas geschehen, so als hätte es nie einen Brief gegeben. Unweigerlich musste Hermine lachen. Ein befreiendes und erleichtertes Lachen.

Er fühlte sich fehl am Platze! Unruhig drehte Snape seine Teetasse in der Hand. Er hätte lieber draußen gewartet, aber Mrs. Granger hatte ihn gedrängt sich doch zu setzen und auch ihr Ehemann war äußerst höflich gewesen. Da konnte er sich schlecht weigern.

Eine Träne lief der Frau die Wange hinab, die alle für Hermines Mutter gehalten hatten. Hermine nahm sie in den Arm, ihr Mann streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Ein trauriges, aber irgendwie schönes Bild... er gehörte nicht hier her.

„Wie hätten es dir früher sagen sollen, Hermine, vor allem als wir erfuhren, dass du eine Hexe bist, aber... du warst doch immer unsere Tochter, unser einziges Kind", sagte Mr.Granger, während seine Frau ihr tränenbedecktes Gesicht in Hermine Schulter vergrub, „deine Mutter hatte am Vortag ihr Baby verloren, Hermine, und dann kam diese Frau und sagte uns, dass sie... dass sie ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hätte, das sie nicht behalten könne und wir... es sollte als unser Kind aufwachsen. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass du nicht unser leibliches Kind bist... Hermine es tut uns leid. Aber für uns WARST du immer das Kind, das einen Tag vorher verstorben war. Wir hatten fast vergessen, dass... wir lieben dich doch und wir wollen dich nicht verlieren."

Er hätte es wissen müssen... die Frau hatte ihr Kind verloren. Cathrin war ein Biest, grausam, hinterhältig. Er war sich sicher, dass all das nur wegen ihr passiert war. Er kannte genug Tränke und schwarze Zauber, die dafür sorgten, dass eine Frau ihr Kind verlor. Wie konnte Cathrin nur... sie hatte ein unschuldiges Kind gemordet.

„Richtig Severus, um meines zu retten..."

Sein Kopf schoss herum. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, niemand hatte sie kommen hören.

Hermine Mutter blickte auf. „Das... das ist sie... das ist die Frau!"

Hermines braune Augen durchbohrten ihn, trafen sie.

„Was willst du hier?"fragte sie kalt.

„Dich sehen."

„Willst du wieder alles kaputt machen... du magst mich auf die Welt gebracht haben... aber meine Mutter wirst du nicht sein... niemals... meine Mutter sitzt hier."

„Ich weiß Hermine, darum habe ich dich damals her gebracht. Sie sollten deine Eltern sein. Für immer. Ich will sie dir nicht nehmen, ich will auch nichts von dir fordern... ich will dich nur warnen."

Cathrin blickte sich nervös um.

Snapes Sinne waren angespannt. Er konnte ihre Angst förmlich riechen, etwas stimmte nicht... etwas war passiert. Etwas, dass Cathrin in panische Angst versetzte.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und ging schleichenden Schrittes auf Cathrin zu. „Was willst du wirklich hier?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Er war... er war ihr Beschützer. War er in der Nähe fühlt sie sich sicher, Cathrin hatte etwas beunruhigendes, aber Snape...

„Sie ist meine Tochte... meine geliebte Tochter... trotz allem."

Hermine spürte wie ihre Mutter zusammen zuckte und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie tat ihr leid. Hermine hasste es sie weinen zu sehen, sie hatte es ihr ganzes Leben gehasst. Eltern, die weinten, das tat weh... es war schlimmer, als Eltern die wütend waren...

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" Snapes Stimme war wie ein aufbrausender Orkan.

Cathrin blickte zu Boden, dann sah sie Hermine an.

„Ich hätte dir gerne länger Zeit gelassen, mit... mit... deinen Eltern, aber... ihr müsst hier weg", ihr Blick wanderte zu Snape, „bring sie hier weg, hörst du... etwas passiert... spürst du es nicht... ER ruft. Etwas passiert."Cathrins Stimme brach. Cathrins Kühle war einer schrecklichen Angst gewichen, die Hermine vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Snape schloss die Augen. Er sah angestrengt aus, nervös, ängstlich... ein Schmerz schien ihn zu peinigen.

Er riss seine Augen auf. „Geh Cathrin... versteck dich irgendwo... du hast Recht, ich hätte es bemerken müssen. Ich bringe Hermine weg."

„Aber...", stotterte Hermine.

„Habt ihr einen sicheren Ort, Severus, bis nach Hogwarts schaffte ihr es nicht mehr... sie ist die beste Freundin von Potter... wenn sie euch sehen...IHR MÜSST WEG!"

Cathrin krümmte sich vor Schmerz und sackte in die Knie.

Hermine beugte sich zu der schwer atmende Frau herab. „Was ist mit dir?"

„ER ruft, Hermine, er ruft nach mir... er weiß, dass ich in England bin... ich habe es seit längerem gespürt... geh... geh und bring dich in Sicherheit, den Grangers wird nichts passieren, niemand weiß von dir und mir... niemand wird hier her kommen, es sei denn ihr bleibt."

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Ich komm schon zurecht", ein Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, „BRING SIE WEG, SEVERUS! Oh verdammt..."Mühevoll zwang sich Cathrin aufzustehen.

Hermine drückte ihr die Hand. Für einen Moment tat ihr die Frau Leid, trotz allem was sie getan hatte... etwas rührte sich in Hermine. Mitleid? Sie konnte es nicht deuten.

„Komm, Hermine", Snape streckte ihr nervös die Hand entgegen.

Hermine drehte sich kurz zu dem Ehepaar auf dem Sofa um. „Macht euch keine Sorgen... ich schick euch eine Eule sobald ich in Hogwarts bin, aber rechnet nicht vor Morgen damit... ich liebe euch!"

Dann ergriff sie Snapes Hand.


	10. Severus

So das neue Kapitel dieses Mal nicht ganz so pünktlich und darüber ärgere ich mich selbst. Kaum bin ich wieder in meiner eigenen Wohnung und an meinem eigenen Rechner, da funktioniert das Internet wieder mal nicht. grummel Fluch Rechner fast gegen die Wand werf ich hab schon alles versucht das Ding zum Laufen zu kriegen... jetzt musste ich erst mal an einen fremden Rechner. Deshalb hat es auch so lange gedauert. Ich gebe mir aber Mühe, dass es wieder pünktlicher wird. So jetzt aber Schluss mit gemaule. Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefällt... Dieses Mal für alle Romantiker. Schmelz

Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass es ein wunderbares Gefühl ist sein E-Mail-Fach zu öffnen und dann: Review, Review... jubel quitsch Ganz herzlichen Dank an euch alle:

Das motiviert total dazu die Geschichte endlich zu Ende zu bringen.

Habe mich dazu entschlossen die Geschichte nur ein klein wenig abzuändern... zu Gunsten aller Snape-Fans. Also auch zu Gunsten meiner Wenigkeit... irgendwie fällt es mir in letzter Zeit ein klein wenig schwer gemein zu ihm zu sein... so was... Es ist jedenfalls egal für wen Hermine sich entscheidet: Eine Snape-Hermine Geschichte bleibt es auf jeden Fall. Das war nie anders geplant und wird sich auch nicht ändern... nur zur Beruhigung! Aber mehr schreibe ich jetzt nicht, sonst verrate ich noch etwas.

Ich freu mich natürlich schon wieder riesig auf eure Kritiken (das war jetzt der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl!)... und hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt.

**9. Severus!**

Hermine saß schweigend auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Schweigend starrte sie in die Flamme. Das Feuer schien sie nicht zu wärmen. Innerlich war sie noch immer am Frösteln. Was war geschehen? Warum war Cathrin so aufgeregt gewesen? Cathrin die Mörderin. Sie verabscheute diese Frau und doch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sie liebte sie nicht, wie man eine Mutter liebte, dafür kannte sie die Frau noch nicht lange genug. Außerdem war Cathrin nicht die Frau für die man so etwas wie Liebe empfinden konnte. Respekt? Ja. Ehrfurcht? Sicher. Faszination? Ja. Aber Liebe?

Es war so schön gewesen, so vertraut. So als wäre nie etwas passiert gewesen. Hermine hatte begriffen, wo sie wirklich hingehörte, wer immer ihre Eltern sein würden. Die Umarmung ihrer ELTERN war so warm, so herzlich gewesen und dann kam Cathrin und machte alles kaputt.

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand, Es war ja sonst niemand im Haus. Außerdem kannte sie seine Stimme. Sie hatte sie einst gefürchtet, aber jetzt... ein Kribbeln lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Sie konnte bereits die Wärme seines Körpers spüren.

Snape setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich habe Dumbledor informiert, dass wir erst morgen kommen und wo wir uns aufhalten. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was los ist... ich habe noch keine Antwort erhalten... aber es wird sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern..."

Hermine nickte. Was wohl passiert war? Cathrin war merkwürdig gewesen. Aber seit sie im Ordenshauptquartier waren, hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Sie dachte nur an diesen Nachmittag. Alles schien sich nur noch mehr zu drehen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Zärtlich glitt seine Hand durch ihr Haar, strich die winzige Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Mund war trocken und gleichzeitig verklebt. Sie konnte seine Nähe spüren, seine Wärme, seine Zärtlichkeit. Keine Scheu, kein Ekel... es war... es war schön.

Seine Hand wanderte ihren Nacken hinab. Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich... ich... was...!"Sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken zustande. Sie hatte Trost gesucht, hatte förmlich danach geschrieen, nachdem dieser Nachmittag in einer Katastrophe geendet war. Aber wollte sie das? Das hier?

„Ist schon ok...", sagte er leise während er seine Hand zurückzog.

„NEIN!"Hermine blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Ich meine... es... es ist schön."

Wieder seine Hand in ihrem Haar. Hermine lehnte sich an seine Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um sie. Seine Hand strich ihren Haaransatz entlang und Hermine schloss die Augen.

Sie lag in seinem Arm. Er konnte sie spüren, ihre Wärme fühlen, ihren zierlichen Körper ganz nah an seinem. Er roch ihren zarten Duft, betörend. Ihm schwindelte.

Tu es nicht, warnte ihn eine Stimme, lass dich nicht gehen. Sie wird dich abweisen. Sie wird dein Herz brechen, erneut wirst du den Verlust ertragen müssen.

Snape schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Was sollte das schon? Was war ewiges Unglück gegen diesen Augenblick, diese Wärme, ihre Nähe? Konnte er es wagen?

Sie drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu und lächelte. Lächelte. Nichts hatte er mehr gewollt als dies.

„Hermine, bist du..."Ein Finger legte sich über seine Lippen.

„Still, Professor, sagen Sie nichts."

Lippen, ihre vollen weichen Lippen berührten die seinen und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, für einen Augenblick schienen sie in der Unendlichkeit zu schweben. Ihre Lippen lösten sich von seinem Mund. Ein winziger dahin gehauchter Kuss und doch glaubte er noch immer keinen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Sie lächelte, sie lächelte so schön, dass es ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Du nennst mich Professor und küsst mich?!"

Ein Funkeln war in ihren Augen, wie kleine Sterne, so glitzernd.

„Severus?", sagte sie mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Er lächelte und nickte.

Glück, Glück war alles, was er in diesem Moment empfand. Keine Zeit nachzudenken, keine Zeit Schuld zu empfinden, kein Platz für Angst. Nur Glück. Glück!

Hermine war verwirrt, verwirrt über sich selbst. Hatte sie tatsächlich gerade den schrecklichsten Lehrer der ganzen Zauberwelt, abgesehen von Umbridge vielleicht, gerade beim Vornamen genannt? Hatte sie ihn geküsst? Ja hatte sie... und wie! Noch immer konnte sei den leicht salzigen Geschmack seiner Lippen schmecken, den heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Es war... aufregend... aufregend schön. Hermine lächelte.

Seine Hand glitt ihren Haaransatz entlang, ihren Hals hinunter und zeichnete den Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse nach. Kühle Finger auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich. Sie spürte wie ein Beben durch ihren ganzen Körper ging.

Seine Lippen auf ihren. Erneut schmeckte sie ihn, seine Zunge die zwischen ihre Lippen glitt, um sich mit ihrer zu vereinigen. Viel zu heiße Küsse, die Blitze durch ihren Körper schickten. Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Bluse, berührte den Ansatz ihres BHs.

OH GOTT, dachte Hermine, WAS TUE ICH HIER? Aber dann versank sie erneut in seinen Berührungen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich von ihm angezogen, wie von einem Magneten, sie begehrte den Mann, den sie noch vor kurzem für den unattraktivsten Mann der Welt gehalten hatte.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Robe, begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen und den schweren schwarzen Samtstoff beiseite zu schieben. Eine Hand, die ihr nicht mehr gehorchte, suchte ihren Weg unter die vielen Kleiderschichten. Eine Zunge, suchte voll Verlangen noch mehr von ihm zu schmecken.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unter ihren Händen, Hände die die schwere Robe nun ganz von seinem Körper gestrichen hatte. Sein weißes Hemd, war luftiger, leichter, umspielte seine Figur. Eine ausgesprochen schlanke, attraktive Figur. Hermine ließ ihre Hände über seinen Brustkorb gleiten, versuchte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers zu ertasten. Seine Zunge wanderte ihren Hals hinab, während er begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Aufregung und Nervosität ließen sie fast erstarren. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, schoben ihre Bluse beiseite, seine Lippen, die ihren Hals hinab Richtung ihrer Brüste wanderten. Hermine ließ sich langsam zurück auf den weichen Teppich gleiten. Seine Lippen ließen sie nicht gehen.

Ihr war warm, heiß... vom Feuer des Kamins oder seinen Berührungen, das wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, alles schien zu verschwimmen und das einzige was ihr einfiel war ein Wort, ein Name: Severus!

Ihre Haut hatte die Farbe von Karamell. Und ihr süßer Duft war überall, der Duft nach süßen Früchten, honigsüß. So betörend. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Locken wie ein Meer aus Gold um sie herum ausgebreitet. Das Kaminfeuer spiegelte sich in jeder einzelnen Haarsträhne wieder. Schweigend betrachtete er sie, während er mit seiner Hand die Rundungen ihres Körpers nachzeichnete. Jede Bewegung ihres Körpers schien sein Herz zu zerreißen. Solch Verlangen, solche Liebe, dass es fast weh tat.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Er kannte ihre Augen, hatte sie so genau studiert, aber dieser Blick war neu. Er war das Schönste, was er bisher an ihr gesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und bedeckte ihre samtigweichen Lippen mit einem Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn ganz zu sich herab. Mochte sie ihn niemals loslassen, würde sie ihn nur immer so festhalten. Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, sog ihren Duft tief ein, während seine Hände erneut voll Verlangen über ihren Körper glitten und mit einer nervösen Bewegung ihre Jeanshose öffnete.

Es war als würde sie langsam vom Boden abheben, als seine Hand ihren Körper hinab wanderte und in ihre geöffnete Hose glitt. Schwer atmend suchte sie seine Lippen, suchte seine Küsse, um den Schwindel in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Heißer Atem traf ihre Haut, sein Atem, der über ihr Gesicht glitt, seine Lippen, die sich mit ihren vereinigten, so wie sie sich am liebsten ganz mit ihm vereinigt hätte.

Er zog sein Hemd aus und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand seine Brust hinab, strich über seinen Bauch, den Ansatz seiner Hose entlang. Er lachte heiser. Dann senkten sich seine Lippen wieder zu ihre herab. Vorsichtig begann er ihre Hose herab zu streifen. Seine bleiche Haut glänzte rötlich im Feuerschein. Hermine sah ihn an, betrachtete ihn genau... ihren Geliebten.

„Was schaust du so, meine Schöne?"Seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern. Hermine lächelte und zog ihn erneut zu sich herab. Seine Lippen trafen ihre erneut und erneut schien ihr Körper unter seinen Berührungen zu erbeben.

Sie wollte ihn, sie brauchte ihn... aber...

Es schüttelte Hermine. Das ging zu schnell, zu schnell... sie stöhnte leise auf, als seine Hand erneut ihren Körper hinunter wanderte, leichte Kreise um ihre Brüste zog.

Zu schnell...

Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, seine Lippen...

Zu schnell...

Sein heißer Atem, ihr pochendes Herz, Verlangen, blind, fordernd...

Zu schnell...

„Hermine, was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Liebevoll, so voll Zärtlichkeit.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Ihr Hals war trocken, ihr Herz raste und das Blut pulsierte in ihren Schläfen. Sie sah ihn an, seinen Körper, ihr Blick versuchte jeden Zentimeter von ihm zu erfassen. Wieder seine Hand, die zu ihrem Busen wanderte. Hermine ergriff sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. Eine winzige Schweißperle lief ihren Haaransatz hinab. Noch immer schien ein Orkan in ihr zu toben. Verlangen, Sehnsucht... aber... etwas hielt sie zurück. Es war einstechender Schmerz, der direkt aus ihrem Herzen zu kommen schien. Etwas quälte sie.

„Hermine, sag schon!"

„Es... es geht... mir alles zu schnell", sagte sie leise. Und versuchte ihren Blick abzuwenden, aber Severus umfasste vorsichtig ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.

„Es ist schon ok", flüsterte er, „lass die Zeit..."Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Er lächelte und seine Augen funkelten, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Ein Feuer schien irgendwo verborgen hinter dieser Finsternis zu brennen, ein Feuer, das so voll Leidenschaft, so voll Liebe war, dass Hermine sich fast darin verlor. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Ihn halten.

Sie richtete sich auf und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Lass mich nicht allein, ja?"

Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihren Körper.

„Niemals", sagte er, „das schwöre ich dir."

Vorsichtig entglitt er ihren Armen. Es war Zeit, Zeit zu gehen.

„Wohin gehst du?"flüsterte sie verschlafen.

„Schlaf weiter, meine Schöne. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Hm."

Snape zog sich sein Hemd und seine Robe über, strich sich zweimal durch die leicht strubbeligen Haare, dann ging er Richtung Tür, verließ sie, verließ seinen schlafenden Engel. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und betrachtete sie. Schlafend auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Ihr zierlicher Körper nur verhüllt durch ein hauchdünnes Nachthemd und die Decke, die ihr bis zur Hüfte herab gerutscht war. Das Feuer war fast nieder gebrannt, doch die Glut ließ noch immer einen roten Schein auf ihrem zarten Gesicht zurück, ließ ihr Haar wie ein Flammenmeer erscheinen. So schön.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er fast lautlos. Dann glitt er durch die nur leicht geöffnete Tür.

Es war Zeit, Zeit zu gehen. Bald würden die ersten Mitglieder des Ordens auftauchen und er wollte es Hermine ersparen, dass man sie in seinen Armen fand.

Es war Zeit und das schmerzte.

Die Tür schloss sich leise und Snape ging.


	11. Ron

Hallo ihrs. Erst einmal danke für eure Reviews für das letzte leider etwas verspätete Kapitel. DANKE! Dafür kommt dieses mal etwas früher. Ich bin nämlich gerade bei meinem Freund und dessen Rechner funktioniert. Diese Gelegenheit muss ergriffen werden ;-) Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch auch und ihr seit danach nicht all zu enttäuscht...

So und da ist es.

**10. Ron!**

„Mione!"

Hermine schreckte auf, als plötzlich Harry und Ron ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen. Verwirrt und entsetzt blickte sie sich um. Severus? Er war nicht da.

„Man Mione, du hast uns vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt", sagte Harry.

„Ehrlich Mione, du tust mir leid... ausgerechnet mit der überdimensionalen Fledermaus...allein und das die ganze Nacht...brrrrrr... aber jetzt sind wir ja da und retten dich", rief Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Fledermaus?"flüsterte sie leise und starrte zu Boden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Ron setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und nahm Hermines Hand. Harry grinste.

Hermine zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück und Ron lief rot an.

Ron sah sie verwirrt an, dann errötete er ebenfalls. „Entschuldigung Hermine, ich... ich... wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wegen der Sache in London."

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

„Das weißt du noch nicht?"unterbrach Harry das Gespräch, „gestern sind an mehreren Stellen in London Todesser aufgetaucht, ganz plötzlich. Es hat ziemlich heftige Gefechte gegeben, Moody und Tonks sind so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie in St. Mungos eingeliefert werden mussten... Soweit ich es mitgekriegt habe, glauben die Ordensmitglieder, dass sie auf der Suche nach jemanden waren..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn Hermine war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und starrte Harry fassungslos an. Doch mindestens genauso fassungslos starrten die Jungs auf ihre Freundin unter deren hauchdünnen Nachthemd sich ihre zierliche Figur abzeichnete. Ron atmete hörbar ein. Hermine riss die Decke hoch und bedeckte damit ihren Körper.

„Wen.. ich meine, wen haben sie gesucht...?"

Harry und Ron sahen sie noch immer mit offenen Mündern an.

„JUNGS!"

„Äh... äh... keine Ahnung", stotterte Ron.

„Ron, Harry, jetzt starrt mich nicht so an, als hättet ihr noch nie eine Frau gesehen... wen haben sie gesucht?"Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, eine allzu schrecklich Befürchtung.

„Da musst du Dumbledore fragen, der ist draußen", sagte Harry, der inzwischen halbwegs die Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte.

„Dann würdet ihr sicher draußen warten, damit ich mich anziehen kann?"Hermine wurde langsam wütend. Die kapierten nichts, die kapierten überhaupt nichts. Zumindest Harry konnte wissen woran sie dachte, aber die Herren waren mehr auf ihr „weiblichen Reize"bedacht, als auf ihre Gemütsfassung.

„Ok", sagte Harry und zog Ron, der Hermine noch immer völlig fasziniert anstarrte, am Ärmel hinter sich her.

Kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, schlüpfte Hermine aus ihrem Nachthemd und in die verschwitzten Sachen des Vortages, aber sie hatte nichts anderes dabei.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Professor Snape Ihren Besuch bei Ihren Eltern so schnell abbrechen musste, aber es war zu gefährlich. Wir können froh sein, dass er die Gefahr so schnell bemerkt hat", sagte Dumbledore und blickte Hermine mit einem viel sagenden Blick über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an.

Hermine sah zu Snape hinüber, doch der hielt den Blick von ihr abgewandt. Sie hätte ihn zu gern angesehen, zu gerne seinen Blick auf ihrer Haut gespürt, jenen Blick, der sie an seine Hände erinnerte, seine warmen weichen Hände auf ihrer Haut. Hermine spürte, wie sei errötete.

„Ron und Harry haben Ihnen ein paar Sachen mitgebracht, sie können sich also noch umziehen, bevor es zurück geht nach Hogwarts... ich habe noch etwas mit Professor Snape zu besprechen."

Hermine sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. War das alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Harry und Ron sagten Todesser waren in der Stadt und haben jemanden gesucht?"

„Eine der Ihrigen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Mama! Es war das erste Mal, das Hermine diesen Gedanken dachte. Mama! Sie spürte wie ihre Knie weg sackten. Nicht das... nicht das. Alles begann sich zu drehen... alles... nicht das!

Severus Snape und Ronald Weasley ergriffen gleichzeitig einen Arm von Hermine Granger und fingen sie auf. Zwei Augenpaare, die sich voll Eifersucht und Hass trafen. Zwei Männer, die begriffen.

„Es... es... geht schon", sagte Hermine und schwankte. Sie sah Ron an und dann Snape.

„Hermine, du siehst nicht gut aus", sagte Snape besorgt.

Oh nein, dachte Hermine, er durfte das nicht, nicht vor ihren Freunden, nicht vor Dumbledore. Ron schnaubte verächtlich. Hermine sah ihn an und Ron schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Langsam ließ er Hermines Arm los, während Snape sie demonstrativ festhielt. Rons Augen, sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er viel zu viel begriff. Hermine sah Snape an. Tiefes Mitgefühl, sanfte Liebe lag in seinen Augen. Ein Blick, der sie tief durchdrang, ihr Herz erneut erbeben ließ. RON! dachte sie und löste sich aus Snapes Griff.

„Verzeiht", stieß sie hervor und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Niemand schien zu begreifen. Hermine wurde schlecht. Cathrin in Gefahr... Ron, der sie jetzt hassen würde... Snape, bei dem sie nicht wusste, was sie fühlen sollte... Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, sie rannte in eines der Schlafzimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich aufs Bett. Die Tränen begannen unkontrolliert zu laufen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ron hasste sie, würde sie immer hassen. Und sie? Was wolle sie? Ron? Warum verletzte es sie so, dass Ron ahnte, dass... Severus? Ihr Severus? Wollte sie ihn? Brauchte sie ihn?

WAS WOLLTE SIE?

Auch Harry und Ron hatten das Zimmer verlassen. Ron... Ronald Weasley! Snape schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Mann, sein Blick hatte alles gesagt. Er hatte Hermine mit seinen Augen beinahe verschlungen. Unweigerlich verspürte Snape den stechenden Schmerz der Eifersucht. Er wusste genau, was Ronald Weasley hatte und er nicht: Er war stets mit Hermine befreundet gewesen, er war jung, er brachte sie zum Lachen, er... Hermine! Schon allein der Gedanke an die junge Frau ließ Snapes Herz höher schlagen. Ihre langen braunen Haare zwischen seinen Fingern, zart wie Seide. Der süße Duft ihrer Haut, ihre leuchtenden Augen. Er konnte ihre Stimme in Gedanken hören, so weich und zärtlich hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt.

„Mal abgesehen davon, Severus, dass Hermine Granger deine Schülerin ist..."Severus Snape zuckte zusammen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er vor dem alten Schulmeister nichts verheimlichen konnte.

„Mal abgesehen davon... du hättest mir sagen können, was in dir vorgeht."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich DAS angeht, Albus."

Snape funkelte Dumbledore böse an, doch der lächelte bloß.

„Severus, bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige tust. Die Liebe ist eine wundervolle Sache, aber nach allem was passiert ist... muss es nun unbedingt ihre Tochter sein?"

Snape starrte Albus Dumbledore fassungslos an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er DAS wusste.

„Du glaubtest doch nicht das vor mir verbergen zu können. Ich habe diese Frau... wie war ihr Name doch gleich?"

„Cathrin."

„Cathrin... ja genau...ich habe sie zwar nur einmal kurz gesehen doch es reichte um zu erkennen, dass Miss Granger ihr seit dem neuen Schuljahr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sieht. Und nach allem, was dann vorgefallen ist, war es nicht allzu schwer das Geheimnis zu lüften, auch wenn ich bisher noch nicht herausfinden konnte, wer ihr Vater ist. Ich dachte ja bereits du... aber das können wir wohl ausschließen."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Severus, du kannst doch nicht Cathrin in dieses Mädchen projizieren."

Was dachte Albus Dumbledore sich? Das er das nicht allein erkannte? Er wusste sehr wohl das Hermine ganz anders war, sie war... eine Hermine. Wunderschön, unglaublich intelligent und... Snape musste bei dem Gedanken an sie lächeln.

„Das tue ich nicht Albus... zuerst dachte ich es, aber jetzt. Sie ist so anders, so ... sie ist so, wie ich mir Cathrin immer gewünscht habe... nein sie ist noch viel mehr, Albus. Ich habe so etwas seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr empfunden, es ist..."

„Und sie? Was empfindet sie?"

Ja was empfand sie? Diese Frage hatte Snape sich selbst immer wieder gestellr. Sie kam ihm so nahe und dann entglitt sie ihm wieder. Letzte Nachte hatte er geglaubt etwas hatte sich daran geändert, er hätte sie für sich gewonnen. Aber die letzten Minuten hatten ihn etwas besseren belehrt. Ihr Blick hatte alles gesagt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er sie in aller Öffentlichkeit berührte. Sie hatte ihn zurück gewiesen. Es tat weh, aber vielleicht verlangte er zu viel. Sie war noch so jung und sie hatte so viel erfahren, mit dem sie erst noch zu recht kommen musste. Vielleicht verlangte er wirklich zu viel.

„Severus, was empfindet sie? Weiß sie es?"

Snape nickte. „Aber was sie fühlt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher... ich bin mir absolut nicht mehr sicher."

„Severus stürz dich nicht wieder wegen einer Frau ins Unglück."Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Snape sah ihn an. Dumbledores Augen waren wie immer freundlich und verständnisvoll.

„Glaub mir Albus, ich bin nicht mehr der dumme Junge von damals... ich werde den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Doch dass ich nicht unglücklich werde, kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Lieber werde ich unglücklich im Gefühl Hermine geliebt zu haben, als nie wieder das Glück zu haben, das ich im Moment in ihrer Nähe empfinde. Hermine verdient es geliebt zu werden."

„Oh ja, das hat sie... das hat sie."Dumbledore nickte Snape zu und er begriff, was der Schulmeister ihm sagen wollte: Albus Dumbledore würde ihm nicht im Wege stehen, auch wenn Hermine Granger seine Schülerin war. Der alte Schulmeister war schließlich dafür bekannt machen Mal über die Schulregeln hinweg zu sehen...

Hermine saß auf der Kante des Bettes und starrte auf das Bild an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Eine einfache Landschaftsmalerei mit einem See und einem Baum, der sich sanft im Wind zu bewegen schien. Ein paar Enten schwammen auf dem See, glitten immer wieder von links nach rechts über das Bild und wieder zurück. Ab und zu tauchte eine unter, um ein paar Zentimeter später wieder aufzutauchen. Hermine verfolgte die Bahn der Enten mit ihrem Blick.

„Können wir reden?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte Ron nicht kommen hören. Langsam blickte sie auf, sah seinen fragenden Blick und nickte.

„Du hast ja geweint", sagte Ron und deutete auf ihre rot verquollenen Augen.

„Ist egal", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"Ron deutete auf die Bettkante neben Hermine und Hermine nickte.

Ron ließ sich neben sie fallen. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt und ich weiß auch, dass du mit Harry gesprochen hast, aber der sagt nichts... vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Ron das ist es nicht."

Ron ergriff ihre Hand, doch Hermine zuckte zusammen und zog ihre Hand fort. Es kam ihr so falsch vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl gleich zwei Menschen zu betrügen: Snape, der unten voll Sehnsucht auf sie wartete und Ron, der neben ihr saß und dessen fragender Blick ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Ist es wegen Snape?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Nicht ehrlich, oder Hermine?"

Hermine starrte zu Boden. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wollte Ron nicht länger anlügen.

„Ich habe eure Blicke gesehen... hei Mann ich dachte ich bin verrückt und durchgeknallt, weil, ich meine Snape... aber deine Reaktion jetzt..."

„Es ist eklig, nicht wahr, abscheulich und widerwärtig."

„Das... ach verdammt Hermine, dass du mit... ich... du hättest es mir sagen können, nach unserem Kuss, ich meine, du hast mein Hand gehalten und ich dachte, das sei ein Zeichen, ich dachte, das könnte etwas werden mit uns... Hermine das war nicht fair."

Hermine sah auf. Wieder lief eine Träne herab. Sie wusste es selbst sie war nicht fair, zu keinem von beiden. Wahrscheinlich war sie doch wie ihre Mutter, herzlos und kalt und unfair und...

„Es tut mir leid, Ron... ich meine... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen..."

„Das hast du aber, Hermine, das hast du..."Sie konnte die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme heraus hören und das tat noch mehr weh. Sie hätte nie gedacht, aber Ron so zu sehen verletzte sie. Mehr als sie sagen konnte, mehr als der Gedanke an Snape, der wahrscheinlich genauso enttäuscht war.

„Ron, damals... ich meine da war nichts mit Severus."

„Severus", sagte Ron verächtlich.

„Er ist nicht so, wie ihr immer denkt."

„Hermine so genau will ich das nicht wissen. Und soll ich dir ganz ehrlich etwas sagen: Vorher habe ich Snape nur verabscheut, weil er ein furchtbarer Lehrer ist. Aber jetzt, jetzt hasse ich ihn von ganzem Herzen. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil er das hat, was ich mir wünsche seit ich 15 bin. Deshalb hasse ich ihn. Weil er dich hat und ich nicht."

„Du... du... liebst mich seit wir... ich meine seit wir 15 waren?"stotterte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja Hermine... und es tut verdammt weh, dass du..."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Warum hast du nie etwas bemerkt? Warum hast du nie bemerkt, wie ich dich ansehe? Hermine du warst eine Freundin für mich und ich wollte nichts kaputt machen. Aber irgendwann habe ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Aber jetzt ist es ja scheinbar zu spät... das war wohl auch mein Fehler."

„Ron, ich wusste das nicht... und... ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte.

„Nicht dich auch noch."

„Hermine, wenn ich dich doch nur begreifen würde. Ich meine: liebst du Professor Snape?"

Hermine sah ihn mit verheulten Augen an. Sie konnte ihr Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich weiß es nicht Ron, ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Er hat so einen Bann, so einen Zauber auf mich ausgeübt, aber ob ich ihn liebe, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr, ich weiß ja nicht einmal wer ich selbst bin."

„Hermine was redest du nur?"

„Es gibt so vieles was du nicht weißt, was nicht einmal Harry weiß. Severus hat mir geholfen Dinge zu ertragen, die ich alleine niemals hätte ertragen können."

Ron nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und wischte ihr Tränen mit seinem Daumen fort. „Was ist nur aus unserer schlauen, nüchternen und nie verlegenen Hermine geworden? Wenn ich dich sehe, steckst du entweder den Kopf in Bücher, oder rennst völlig verwirrt an einem vorbei und meistens hast du dann noch rot geweinte Augen. Hermine, es ist... selbst wenn du mich nicht liebst... du kannst mir doch vertrauen."

Er zwang sie ihn anzusehen, blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Und fast war es, als übertrug er mit diesem Blick all seine Liebe auf sie. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger. Ihr Herz hörte auf zu rasen und ihre Tränen wurden weniger. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Sie konnte dieses Geheimnis nicht länger mit sich herum schleppen. Sie konnte es vor Harry und Ron nicht mehr verbergen.

„Ich... ich... bin keine Mugglegeborene, Ron. Die Grangers sind nicht meine Eltern."

„WAS?"

„Sie haben mich als ihr Kind aufgezogen und ich hätte es wohl niemals erfahren, wenn nicht die Person, die meine Mutter ist, durch meine Freundschaft mit Harry auf mich aufmerksam geworden wäre. Das hat mich so verwirrt, nicht Severus."

„Ich versteh das nicht ganz."

„Meine Aufenthalte auf der Krankenstation, der Cruciatus, das war ihr Werk."

„Aber ich meine, das tut doch keine Mutter."

„Cathrin schon. Sie ist nicht umsonst lange Zeit eine Todesserin gewesen, bevor sie wegen meiner Geburt geflohen ist."

„Jetzt gestehe ich, bin ich verwirrt."Ron ließ ihr Gesicht los und im gleichen Moment begann Hermine seine Berührung zu vermissen.

„Die Frau, die die Todesser gesucht haben, ist meine Mutter, sie hat den, dessen Name nicht genannt wird verraten und nur meinetwegen ist sie hier. Um mich von all dem fern zu halten, was mit dunkler Magie zu tun hat... und damit auch von Harry und dir. Aber das hat sie sich glaube ich inzwischen aus dem Kopf geschlagen."

Ron huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht.

„Nicht, dass ich sie besonders mögen würde, ich kenne sie ja kaum, aber ich mache mir sorgen. Sie war es, die Snape und mich gewarnt hat und... und ich fürchte, dass etwas passiert ist", Hermine begann zu zittern bei dem Gedanken daran, „ich fürchte... wenn ER sie findet... er wird sie umbringen und ich will sie jetzt nicht schon verlieren. Ich will wissen, wer sie ist. Ich will wissen, wer ich bin, wo ich her komme."

„Aber du weißt doch wer du bist: Du bist Hermine, der schlaue Lockenkopf mit dem großen Herzen. Unsere Hermine."

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, Ron... ich meine sie hat gemordet... sie hat das Kind meiner Zieh­-Mutter umgebracht, nur um mich dort unter zu bringen. Verstehst du nicht Ron? Was, wenn ich genauso bin wie sie?"

Ron ergriff Hermines Hände. „Das bist du nicht."

„Das hat Severus auch gesagt." Sofort verfinsterte sich Roms Miene und Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte Snapes Namen nie ausgesprochen. Er zerstörte die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen.

„Was hat denn der jetzt schon wieder damit zu tun."

„Ron, er kannte Cathrin. Du weißt doch, dass er selbst ein Todesser war. Er war es der das mit meiner Mutter herausfand, noch eher, als ich es wusste. Er hat mir geholfen Ron, er hat mich beschützt, vor Cathrin und vor mir selbst. Ich wäre durchgedreht, wäre er nicht da gewesen."

Ron nickte und Hermin spürte, dass ihm das für das erste genug Erklärungen waren.

„Und dein Vater?"

Hermine starrte zu Boden. Nichte diese Frage. NICHT DIESE FRAGE!

„Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte sie leise.

Ron strich ihr durch das Haar.

Nicht weinen, dachte Hermine, nicht jetzt. Es war zu auffällig. Ron konnte alles wissen, nur nicht wer ihr Vater wahr. Niemand durfte es erfahren. NIEMAND! Nicht nur, weil Hermine sich schämte, sondern auch, weil sie wusste, dass jeder in Gefahr war, der ihr Geheimnis kannte.

„Ich habe Angst, Ron."

Ron zog sie zu sich heran und nahm sie in den Arm. Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. „Das brauchst du nicht... ich werde da sein, egal wer deine Eltern sind, egal wie verwirrt du bist und egal was noch passiert, ich werde auf dich aufpassen, Hermine. Habe keine Angst mehr."

Seine Finger glitten durch ihre Locken, glitten ihren Haaransatz entlang ihren Hals hinunter. Es waren sanfte Berührungen, wärmende Berührungen. Hermine blickte dankbar zu Ron auf. Und da war es wieder: Dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, das sie früher nie gesehen hatte. Das Leuchten, das ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Rons Hals, um ihn noch fester zu halten. Und dann spürte sie seine Lippen, die wie ein Lufthauch über ihre Wange wanderten und den Weg zu ihren Lippen fanden. Rons Lippen waren weich und warm. Hermine und Ron verschmolzen mit einander und als sich ihre Zungen trafen, vergaß Hermine für einen Augenblick alles, was geschehen war. Vergaß die Nacht mit Severus Snape.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Severus Snape hatte genug gesehen. GENUG!

Das war es. Na sehr enttäuscht? Aber keine Angst: Es ist noch nicht das Ende von Hermine und Severus...

Freu mich übrigens wieder auf jedes Review... kann es sein, dass das süchtig macht?


	12. Vergebung

Hallihallo und da ist es: das neue Kapitel und wieder gaaaaanz pünktlich. Mein Rechner funktioniert noch immer nicht und ich lade mal wieder bei meinem Freund hoch. Hoffe, dass er Rechner bald wieder funktioniert, er ist jetzt nämlich beim „Doktor";-)

Danke danke danke an alle Reviewer. Juhu freu! Ich habe mal wieder meine Mails nicht zur Hand (weil ich gerade nicht im Internet bin... und runter laden klappt im Moment ja nicht... böser Rechner). Ich würde mich natürlich freuen noch mehr zu kriegen ï

Herminchen ist jetzt jedenfalls erst einmal ein bisschen durcheinander, Snape ist nicht ganz unschuldig daran (hähähä)

Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihr!!!

**11. Vergebung**

„Nein, Miss Granger, ich habe nichts von Ihrer Mutter gehört."Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Severus was ist los?"

Snape drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um. Seine Augen glänzten. Hatte er geweint?

„Was los ist, Hermine, das fragst du noch? Nach allem?"

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Schau nicht so Hermine, ich habe dich gesehen. Mit Ronald Weasley. Wie konntest du nach der Nacht, unserer Nacht, so einfachâ so einfach einen anderen küssen, Hermine?"

Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch fallen. Er hatte sie gesehen? Jetzt war das geschehen, was sie so gefürchtet hatte. Sie würde ihn verletzen, würde ihn verletzen, wie sie zuvor Ron verletzte hatte. RON! Zwei Tage waren seit dem Kuss vergangen und Ron hatte sich so verhalten, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, nie ein Kuss, nie ein Snape, nie ein Geständnis. Ron war einfach wieder Ron. Und doch wünschte sich Hermine, er hätte sie wenigstens einmal berührt, ihr nur einen winzigen Augenblick Wärme gegeben.

„Ichâ ich weiß nichtâ ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

„Ich dachte du empfindest etwas für mich. Hermine, sei ehrlich: Liebst du mich?"Snape stand vor ihr und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich verstehe."

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Hermine und stand auf, „ich bin wohl nur hier, um allen Menschen weh zu tun."

Gesenkten Hauptes ging Hermine zur Tür .

„Hermine?"

„Ich bin doch wie sie", flüsterte Hermine. Es war so. Sie nahm auf niemanden Rücksicht außer auf sich selbst. Sie war schon genauso herzlos und kalt wie Cathrin. Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter.

„Hermine!"

„Es wäre besser gewesen, ich wäre nie geboren wordenâ es wäre besser, mich gäbe es nicht", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Leisen Schrittes verließ sie den Raum.

Zwei Stunden, zwei Stunden suchte er sie bereits. Zwei Stunden war er durch Hogwarts geirrt. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie irgendeine Dummheit machen würde. Er hätte sie nicht so schroff zur Rede stellen sollen. Er wusste doch wie sehr sie litt, wie sehr sie sich nach Wärme und Liebe sehnte und wie einsam sich Hermine fühlte. Er wusste doch wie sehr sie sich an jeden Strohhelm klammerte, der ihr Halt gab. Wie hatte er erwarten könne, dass es etwas Ernsthaftes gewesen sein konnte zwischen ihnen. Er hätte es in dem Moment wissen müssen, als er sah, wie Ronals Weasley Hermine anblickte.

Da war sie. Er hätte gleich darauf kommen müssen, dass sie versuchen würde, den Zug von Hogsmeade aus zu nehmen. Hermine saß zusammengekauert an einen Baum gelehnt. Sie trug nichts weiter, als ihre dünne Schuluniform, nicht einmal einen Mantel hatte sie mitgenommen, dabei wehte ein kühler Herbstwind und ein steter Nieselregen fiel vom Himmel herab.

Severus Snape kniete sich neben sie. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper und sie schien ihn erst gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich saß sie schon länger hier, erschöpft und aufgelöst.

„Hermine", sagte er sanft.

Vorsichtig sah sie auf. „Professor?"flüsterte sie traurig.

„Komm Hermine, ich bring dich zurück."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst hier nicht sitzen bleiben, du holst dir ja noch den Tod."

„Vielleicht will ich das ja?"

„Rede nicht so. Damit spaßt man nicht."

„Tue ich nicht."

Snape versuchte Hermine hoch zu ziehen, doch Hermine weigerte sich und ließ sich einfach wieder zurück fallen. Was war nur in dieses Mädchen gefahren. Es war nicht gut. Sie war depressiv und traurig. Schon eine ganze Zeit. Aber dies hier war schlimmer als alles. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen tatsächlich keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Hermine, bitte. Komm mit. Du kannst hier nicht bleiben."

„Warum willst du mir helfen?"

Welche Frage? Begriff sie es immer noch nicht?

„Hermine ich habe geschworen dich nicht im Stich zu lassen und dieses Versprechen werde ich so schnell nicht brechen."

„Du musst mich doch hassen, so wie Ron mich hasst. Ich binâ oh Gott ich hasse mich selber." Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug sie auf den Boden.

Snape umfasste ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. Er konnte nicht einmal sicher sein, dass Hermine sich in diesem Zustand nicht selbst verletzte.

„Hör zu Hermine. Niemand hasst dich, weder Mister Weasley, noch ich. Es war nicht ganz fair, dass du mich im Unklaren gelassen hast über deine Gefühle, aber ich weiß, wie es dir geht und deshalbâ deshalb mache ich dir keinen Vorwurf."

„Keinen?"Skepsis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ihre Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Tausend Fragen schienen in ihrem Kopf herum zu spuken. Wie gerne hätte er sie umarmt, doch er wagt es nicht, wagte es nicht, solange er nicht wusste, wie es um ihre Gefühle stand.

„Komm jetzt mit Hermine, bitte."

„Aber ich lieben dich nicht, ichâ ich tue es einfach nicht."Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange herab.

Es tat weh. Es zog durch den ganzen Körper und Snape fragte sich einen Moment, warum seelischer Schmerz auch dem Körper so sehr zu schaffen machte. Was war ein Cruciatus gegen das hier? Wäre er alleine gewesen, hätte er sich vermutlich einfach fallen gelassen, um sich an seinem eigenen Schmerz zu weiden. Aber das ging nicht. Hermine war wichtiger. Wie hatte er erwarten können, dass sie jemanden wie ihn lieben konnte? Wie hatte er so naiv sein können?

„Damit muss ich wohl leben, Hermine. Aber jetzt komm ins Schloss zurück. Du bist so schon eiskalt."Noch immer hielt er ihre Handgelenke umfasst.

„Du musst mich doch jetzt erst recht hassen", sagte sie traurig.

„Weißt du Hermineâ ach komm jetzt einfach."Widerwillig ließ sie sich hochziehen. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und führte sie langsam nach Hogwarts zurück.

„Severus, sag doch etwas."

Ihr zierlicher Körper war gegen seinen Körper gelehnt und all die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht waren plötzlich wieder so frisch. Er wollte sie, wollte sie berühren, wollte sie halten. Aber er hatte kein Recht dazu. Nicht mehr, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal übel nehmen, konnte ihr nicht einmal wütend sein. Ja er war es gewesen, er hatte getobt, nachdem er sie mit dem Weasley gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt? Jetzt wo er sah, welche Vorwürfe Hermine sich selbst machte, wie sehr sie unter ihrer eigene Unentschlossenheit und Naivität littâ er konnte sie dafür nicht hassen. Nur lieben. Es änderte nichts. Er liebte sie, liebte sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr und auch wenn der Schmerz ihn fast aufzufressen drohte. Lieber sie verlieren und sie glücklich sehenâ alsâ als so, wie in diesem Moment, so zerbrechlich und hilflos.

„Severus, bitte sag etwas."

„Hermine, was soll ich denn sagen. Ich bin traurig, sehr sogar, weil ich dich verliereâ aberâ ich kann dich nicht zwingen mich zu lieben. So ist das nun einmal. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Aber mach nicht mehr solche Dummheiten, wie einfach wegzulaufen, in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte. Sie zitterte noch immer und Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sie mussten schnell nach Hause, sonst würde Hermine tatsächlich noch krank werden. Und außerdem wollte er alleine sein. Nur noch allein. Denn allein war er. Schon sein ganzes Leben lang und er würde es wohl immer bleiben.

Gedankenverloren stand Hermine am Fenster und starrte in den trüben Abendhimmel hinaus. Sie hatte es falsch gemacht. Alles falsch gemacht. Severus er war soâ fürsorglich, sanft. Wie hatte sie so mit ihm spielen können. Spielen? Nein, es war kein Spiel. Sie war glücklich gewesen. So glücklich wie lange nicht mehr, als er sie in seine Arme schloss. Aber Ron! Wieso war sie so durcheinander. Sie hatte ihn geküsst, nach all dem. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum? War sie völlig verrückt geworden? Drehte sie durch? Sie liebte Ron doch nicht. Sie liebte ihn genauso wenig wie Snape. Oder doch? Liebte sie beide? Konnte man zwei Männer lieben?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verlor tatsächlich den Verstand. Wieso war sie so durcheinander? Es musste aufhören. So ging es nicht weiter. Es war nicht nur ihr Glück und ihr Leben, das sie zu zerstören drohte. Das war doch nicht sie. Die fleißige, ständig über den Büchern hängende Hermine. Das war nicht sie. Wie hatte sie nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können. Es musste aufhören. Egal wer ihre Eltern waren. Sie konnte sich doch davon nicht kaputt machen lassen. Es musste aufhören – SOFORT!

„Hermine, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um. Er hatte seinen besorgten und fürsorglichen Blick aufgelegt. Er sorgte sich um sie, das konnte Hermine sofort sehen.

„Was gibt es denn Harry?"

„Ich glaube das weißt du besser als ich. Ron ist völlig durcheinander und du sitzt hier und starrst Löcher in die Luft. Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermine sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Wir haben uns geküsst", sagte sie kühl.

Er konnte sich sein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Na also."

„Du verstehst nicht Harry. Ich liebe Ron nichtâ jedenfalls nicht so richtig."

Hermine sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Es war so. Im Moment konnte sie nicht lieben. Jedenfalls nicht so richtig. Das war nicht sie. Dieses Mädchen, das aus dem Fenster starrte. Dieses Mädchen, das alle belog. Am meisten sich selber.

„Hermine, ich verstehe wirklich nicht. Was meinst du damit: Du liebst ihn nicht richtig. Ich dachte immer du und Ron"

Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Ist es wegen der Sache mit Cathrin."

Hermine nickte. „Und wegen Snape."

„Snape? Was hat denn der nun wieder damit zu tun?"Erstaunen und ein Hauch von Ärger lag in Harrys Stimme.

„Ichâ ichâ verdammt Harry. Warum fragst du mich danach?"Mit einem Mal war es ihr peinlich. Sie alle hatten Snape stets gemieden, Ron und Harry hatten ihn manchmal gar gehasst. Und sie? Plötzlich kam sie sich wie eine Verräterin vor. „Ich hatte was mit ihm!"Ohne es zu merken war ihre Stimme lauter geworden.

Stille. Eisige Stille.

Regungslos stand Harry da und starrte sie an. Er nahm vor lauter Erstaunen nicht einmal die

Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„Harry sag doch was, bitte", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ähmâ puhâ jetzt bin ich ehrlich überraschtâ liebst du ihn?"

„NEINâ jedenfalls nicht richtig."

„Hermine, ehrlich, du verwirrst mich."

Sie verwirrte sich ja selbst. Wieso verstand das keiner? Wieso wollten alle Entscheidungen und warum half ihr keiner?

„Ich bin selbst völlig verwirrt."

„Du hast dich sehr verändert in der letzten Zeit. Ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern müssen. Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich war mit den Gedanken immer wo andersâ dabei sollte ich es wissen, wie es ist, wenn das Leben, das man kannte, plötzlich zerbricht. Ich sollte wissen wie es ist seine Eltern zu verlieren."

Hermine sah Harry an. Da war es: Dieses Flackern in seinen Augen, das ihr Angst machte. Diese Traurigkeit, die ihn manchmal Heim suchte seit Sirius tot war. Diese Traurigkeit, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harryâ ich hätteâ. Ich weiß nicht was ich hätte tun sollen. Aber es kann so nicht weiter gehen. Ich glaube ich habe Ron undâ und Severus sehr verletzt."

Hermine sah, wie Harry bei dem Namen „Severus"kurz zusammen zuckte. Dann nickte er. „Ja ich glaube das hast du, Mionie."

Hermine fühlte, dass erneut Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und ein Knoten langsam ihren Hals verschloss. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder. Sie wollte nie mehr weinen.

„Was soll ich denn manchen, Harry?"Hermine hob hilflos die Arme.

„Sei wieder so wie du immer warst. Wir wollen alle unsere alte Hermine zurück."Harry strich mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken herab, so als wollte er sie stützen.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Wegen Ron, Snape, oder wegen Cathrin?"

„Wegen meinem Vater."

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! Wieso hatte sie das gerade gesagt? Harry würde nicht locker lassen. Niemals. Er würde fragen. Immer wieder. Er durfte es nicht wissen. Durfte es nie erfahren. Niemals. Niemand durfte es wissen.

„Wer ist dein Vater?"

„FRAG NICHT!"schrie sie ihn an.

Harry wich verdutzt drei Schritte zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starte er sie an.

„Aber"

„Harry du kannst mich alles fragen, aber DAS NICHT!"

Harry sah sie noch immer mit großen Augen an. „Ok", sagte er langsam, „aber, wennâ wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst

„Ich weiß"und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte Hermine wieder das Bedürfnis zu lächeln. Egal was passierte: Harry war ihr Freund. Dessen konnte sie sich sicher sein.

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten waren wie im Flug vergangen. Die meisten Schüler hatten Hogwarts verlassen. Auch Hermine hatte zunächst gehen wollen, schließlich hatten ihre Muggle-Eltern sie oft darum gebeten zu kommen. Aber dann war sie doch geblieben. Genau wie Harry und Ron. Ron! Sie hatten nicht mehr über den Kuss gesprochen. Eigentlich hatten sie fast gar nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Hermine hatte sich in den Büchern verkrochen, während Ron und Harry die halbe Zeit auf dem Quidditch-Feld verbrachten. Aber manchmal, manchmal wenn er glaubte sie bemerkte es nicht, sah Ron sie an. Hermine konnte es genau spüren, dieses Kribbeln im Nacken, wenn er im Unterricht in der Bank hinter ihr saß.

Und Severus Snape? Schweigen. Mehr hatte Hermine nicht für ihn übrig. Sie hatte sich vom Tränkeunterricht befreien lassen. Snape hatte nichts dagegen unternommen. Aber von Harry wusste sie, dass seit diesem Tag der Unterricht zur Hölle geworden war. Begegnete er ihr, ging er gesenkten Hauptes vorbei. Einmal in der Halle hatte er ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt und sie war hinaus gerannt. Seit dem wandte er den Blick ab von ihr. Sie würde den ersten Schritt tun müssen, sonst würde er kein Wort mit ihr wechseln. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Angst! Es war die Furcht davor wider in den Strudel gerissen zu werden. Manchmal nachts wachte sie auf und dann spürte sie es: Seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seine Hände die durch ihr Haar glittenâ Und die Sehnsucht wurde unerträglich. Sie wollte ihn, wollte seine Nähe, nur einmal. Aber es war falsch! Es würde alles von Vorne beginnen. Das Chaos, das Durcheinanderâ Es war vorbei. ENDGÜLTIG.

Hermine knüllte wütend das Blatt Papier zusammen. Was hatte sie da nur für einen Mist aufgeschrieben. Geschichte der Zauberei – alle Daten durcheinander gewirbelt. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Bereits 19 Uhr. Sie saß also schon wieder fünf Stunden über den Büchern, kein Wunder, das nichts mehr in ihren Kopf hinein wollte.

Langsam stand sie auf und dehnte ihre verspannten Glieder. Dann verließ sie die Bibliothek. Sie würde spazieren gehen, ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihr gut tun.

Harry und Ron kamen gerade vom Quidditch Feld, als Hermine aus dem Tor hinaus trat.

„Hi Jungs", sagte sie kurz und wollte an den beiden vorbei gehen.

„Mione?"

Hermine drehte sich um. Ron hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so genannt. Nicht mehr seit

„Ja?"sagte sie fast schüchtern.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite?"

Hermine sah Ron mit großen Augen an. Harry grinste und nickte ihr zu. Er hatte es wie immer gewusst. War Ron beriet ihr zu verzeihen? War er beriet sie wieder als Freundin zu akzeptieren?

„Ok, dann komm", sagte sie.

Schweigen begleitete sie. Den ganzen Weg bis zum See hinunter. Es war bereits dunkel, aber das Licht, das aus Hogwarts Fenstern fiel, beleuchtete ihren Weg.

Plötzlich blieb Ron stehen.

„Wie geht es dir? Wieder besser?"

Verwundert drehte sich Hermine zu Ron um. Dann nickte sie. Sie hätte gerne etwas gesagt. Ein Wort der Entschuldigung, das schon lange hätte ausgesprochen werden sollen. Aber sie bekam die Lippen nicht auseinander. Stattdessen starrte sie Ron an.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden Mione, weilâ esâ es ist ok, dasâ du weißt schon. Können wir wieder Freunde sein?"

Hermine begann zu lachen. Laut! Es war ein erlösendes Lachen, doch Ron verstand es nicht. Verwirrt sah er Hermine an. Er wollte scheinbar etwas sagen, doch dieses Mal war er es, der keinen Ton heraus brachte.

„Jetzt schau nicht so, Ron. Ichâ ich freu mich nur so. Ich meine ist tatsächlich alles vergeben und vergessen?"

„Ja, vergeben"Ein kleiner Schatten schien für einen Moment über Rons Gesicht zu schleichen, bedrohlich und traurig. „Lass und zu Harry gehen. Er wartet sicher schon auf das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit."

„Arbeit?"

„Naja, er hat mich ja fast hier her geprügelt", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Was?"

„War ein Scherz! Und jetzt komm."Lachend rannte Ron in Richtung des Einganges. Hermine rannte hinter ihm her. Ihr Körper schien so leicht zu sein, wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl zu schweben. Und für einen Moment war es, als wäre dieser graue und trübe Herbst nie passiert.

Snape saß zusammengesunken am Lehrertisch. Weihnachten! Er hatte es nie gemocht, aber dieses Jahr war es ihm ein Graus. Diese Fröhlichkeit und alle redeten von Liebe. Liebe! Sie war ihm nichts mehr wert. Hermine sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an. Er wollte doch nur ihr Freund sein. Nicht mehr, er verlangte nichts. Aber nicht einmal das gestatte sie ihm. Sie lernte fast den ganzen Tag und wenn nicht, schloss sie sich den Tratschweibern aus Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff an. Aber das war noch immer besser, als Ronald Weasley. Ihn ignorierte sie nicht. Seit dem vergangenen Tag steckten die drei Freunde sogar wieder die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Am liebsten wäre er dazwischen gegangen. Aber wie sollte er das IHR erklären? Er hasste es. Und er hasste Weihnachten. Und ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr musste Dumbledore auf die Idee kommen es GANZ GROß aufzuziehen. Festliche Tafel, festliche Kleidung, Robe und Ballkleid und so. Er hatte sich schlicht geweigert. Woraufhin am nächsten Tag eine dunkelgrüne Samtrobe in seinem Büro lag. Er hatte geflucht und getobt, sich aber dann gefügt. Es war ihm sowieso egal. Und jetzt saß er hier. Fast alle Schüler waren versammelt und die Lehrer waren in Gespräche über die Überraschungen für ihre Schüler vertieft. Ronald Weasley und Potter zogen wie immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der jüngste Weasley-Spross, Ginny, umschwärmte Harry, wie nur Teenager es taten. Nur sie, Hermine, war noch nicht da.

Und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Es tat weh, Schönheit tat weh. Hermine sah aus wie ein Engel, ein dunkler Engel. Ein langes schwarzes Seidenkleid umfloss ihre Figur. Die weiten Ärmer wehten im Laufen und die feinen silbernen Stickereien am Halsausschnitt schienen im Muster die langen braunen Locken wiederzuspiegeln. Schönheit tat weh, Liebe tat weh.

Sie lächelte. Wie sehr hatte er ihr Lächeln vermisst. Doch es galt nicht ihm. Er stand außen, er

durfte nur beobachten. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Hermine ging zielstrebig auf Harry und Ron zu und setzte sich. Das war nicht ihr Platz. Ihr Platz war hier bei ihm, an seiner Seite.

Er belog sich selbst, das wusste er. Hermine hatte sich längst entschieden. Für ihn war kein Platz. Er war allein. Für immer.

„Er beobachtet dich", sagte Ron und Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Wer?"

„Snape, der Bastard."

Hermine spürte wie ein eisiger Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter lief und sie wusste nichts so Recht woran es lag, an Ron rauen Worten oder an dem Gedanken an Snapes Blick. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Seinen Blick, seine Küsseâ Sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie konnte ihm nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen. Sie war stärker geworden in den letzten Wochen. Sie hatte es geschafft die Angst zu überwinden, auch wenn Cathrin sich seit dem Tag in London nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Es war nicht fair ihm weiter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und es gab keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als Weihnachten. Langsam stand Hermine von ihrem Platz auf.

„Hermine, was hast vor?" fragte Harry, der zu ahnen schien, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Das was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen."

Ron schnaubte aus und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetztâ denn nachher trau ich mich nicht mehr."

Hermine ging durch die Halle, direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sie spürte die wie ihre Hände zitterten. Sie spürte, wie die anderen Schüler sie anstarrten. Doch sie sah nur eines: Ihn. In seiner wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Robe, das Haar strähnig und zottelig wie immer. Die Augen finster und leer. Kein Feuer. Wo war es geblieben, dieses Fackeln in seinen Augen?

Sie stand direkt vor ihm.

„Miss Granger?"Seine Stimme brach, als er ihren Namen aussprach.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus", sagte sie so leise, das es nicht einmal die Lehrer direkt neben ihnen hören konnten.

Stille erfüllte die Halle, keine weihnachtliche, sondern eine angespannte. Die ganze Zaubererwelt schien auf diesen Augenblick gewartet zu haben.

„Bist du deshalb gekommen?" sagte er genauso leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht deshalb."

„Warum dann?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Seine Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll. Hatte sie diese Lippen geküsst, die jetzt so eng zusammen gekniffen waren?

„Ich wollte dich um Vergebung bitten."

Er schien erstaunt zu sein. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Er würde sie abweisen. Würde ihr zeigen, wie schlecht sie gehandelt hatte. Die Luft schien zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Weil Weihnachten ist?"

„Nein, weilâ weil ich unrecht gehandelt habe. Und weil es mir leid tut."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Hatte jemand etwas gehört, oder war es nur das allgemeine Erstaunen darüber, dass sie mit Professor Snape sprach? Draco Malfoy funkelte sie vom Slytherin Tisch her böse an. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Lippen die Worte „Schlammblut"bildeten. Doch es störte sie nicht mehr. Eigentlich amüsierte es sie sogar, denn wenn Familie Malfoy die Wahrheit wüsste, würde Draco ihr längst die Füße küssenâ aber es war besser, wenn sie es nicht wusste.

„Was tut dir leid? Das du und ichâ ? Schämst du dich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme hören.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe."

Plötzlich lächelte er und seine Stimme wurde ganz sanft.

„Aber das habe ich dir doch längst verziehen."

Hatte er? Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass seine Versprechungen aus tiefsten Innern kamen, sie dachte er hätte sie nur überreden wollen nach Hogwarts mit zu kommen. Hermine lächelte dankbar.

Die Unruhe in den Halle wuchs an und Hermine spürte, das auch der ganze Lehrertisch sie inzwischen anstarrte. Die Fragen schienen sich direkt in sie hinein zu bohren. Was tat sie dort? Das schienen ihre Blicke zu fragen.

„Ich muss", sagte sie leise und deutet in Richtung ihres Tisches.

Snape nickte und sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Sein Blick, sie spürte ihn in ihrem Nacken. Sie konnte es genau fühlen, das Kribbeln, das ihre Haut hinab glitt. Langsam entfernte sie sich - zu langsam, um seine letzten geflüsterten Worte nicht zu hören: „Ich liebe dich".

So, das war es. Und ich wette ihr habt immer noch keine Ahnung wie es ausgeht, oder? Ich weiß es, ich weiß es.... hihihi diabolisches Grinsen

Das Kapitel ist, finde ich, etwas schwach, aber es war dringend nötig, um endlich da hin zu kommen, wo ich hin will. Das nächste Kapitel wird BÖSE! Und Hermine... und Snape.... mehr sag ich nicht wieder diabolisch grins

Bis nächsten Sonntag!


	13. Cathrins Schicksal

Hallo meine liebern Leser, erst einmal eine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß es ist Montag, nicht Sonntag wie versprochen... aber ich war gestern bis Mitternacht arbeiten und bin dann wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen...

Es wird hier höchste zeit, dass ich mich mal für eure Reviews bedanke:

Einen gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz dicken Knuddler für meine treusten Reviewer **CallistaEvans** und **Angel-of-Mystic**.... Ihr seid soooooo lieb

**McAbe, Moin** und **Miss Hypocrisis** welcome to my story!

Allen anderen, die mir zu den letzten Kapiteln gereviewt haben, auch ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön. Umso mehr Reviews ich kriege, desto schneller fühle ich mich wieder an meinen Rechner getrieben. Wer von euch ist denn eigentlich noch dabei?

So und das wollte ich auch schon immer schreiben: Lieber Schwarzleser, drücke doch bitte den kleinen blauen Knopf unten in der Ecke und hinterlasse mir einen ganz kleinen Kommentar... klitzeklein? ... winzig?

Jetzt aber zur Story: ich dachte es wurde höchste Zeit mal wieder fies zu werden ï

**12. Cathrins Schicksal**

_Hände, die nach ihr griffen. Schreie, die sie verfluchten. Ihr Atem raste, ihr Blut pulsierte. Sie musste fort, sie musste fliehen. Und dann spürte sie es. ER war dar. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein eisiger Atem alles Leben ringsum erstickte. Ein Fluch warf sie zu Boden. Und dann war er da. Sie sah nicht mehr als einen Schatten. „Da bist du also", sagte eine Stimme, die ihr in Mark und Bein schnitt, sie erschaudern ließ. Und was sie dann traf, war Schmerz..._

Mit einem Schrei schreckte Hermine aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihr Atem raste, ihr Blut pulsierte. Sie konnte es spüren: Seinen eisigen Atem, seine Hände, die nach ihr griffen. Hermine blieb die Luft weg, sie versuchte erneut aufzuschreien, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie sprang aus dem Bett auf, um zur Toilette zu rennen. Doch kaum war sie auf den Beinen, konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie begriff nicht. Angst, Angst... Hermine sah sich verzweifelt um. Sie erkannte den Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, noch immer in der Weihnachtsdekoration des Vortages. Aber dazwischen waren schattenhaft Bilder, Bilder des Schreckens und der Finsternis. „Da bist du also."Wieder diese Stimme. Sie kannte sie und kannte sie doch nicht. Sie tat weh, sie zerstörte. Erneut wollte Hermine schreien, doch sie bekam keine Luft. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich am Pfosten ihres Bettes fest. Dann sackte sie in die Knie. LUFT! Dachte sie. Aber sie konnte nicht atmen, Angst... Angst....

Die Schwärze umfing sie sacht wie ein behutsamer Schleier.

„Miss Granger, können sie mich hören?"Vorsichtig blinzelte sie gegen das grelle Licht.

„Können sie mich hören?"

„Wo bin ich", flüsterte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, als ob sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Etwas Seltsames war passiert, aber sie wusste nicht mehr genau was... es war...

„Auf der Krankenstation."

„Was ist passiert?"Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„Sie waren ohnmächtig... wahrscheinlich etwas viel gefeiert gestern, wie?"fragte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Feiern? Nein das war es nicht gewesen. Es war... ANGST! Erneut schnürte ihr etwas die Kehle zu und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. ANGST!

„Miss Granger?"

ANGST!

„MISS GRANGER!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGST!

Dann war es vorbei. Hermine sah Madam Pomfrey verwirrt an.

„Was war das eben, Miss Granger?"

„Ich ... ich hatte Alpträume... und mir war schlecht", sagte sie leise. Madam Pomfrey sah sie besorgt an. „Ich glaube ich hatte einfach zu viel getrunken", fügte sie schnell hinzu. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie nicht mit Madam Pomfrey darüber sprechen sollte.

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht... aber das werden sie schön alleine auskurieren, vielleicht achten sie das nächste Mal dann besser auf sich."

Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick. Doch innerlich lächelte sie. Sie war froh, dass die Medi-Hexe keine weiteren Nachfragen stellte.

Langsam stand sie auf. Irgendwer hatte ihre Sachen bereit gelegt, vermutlich eines der Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer. Hermine zog sich an, band achtlos ihr Haar zusammen und verließ die Krankenstation. Vielleicht würde das Frühstück die Übelkeit vertreiben. Denn Alkohol hatte sie keinen getrunken.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen als sie die Halle betrat. Das Licht erschien ihr an diesem Tag viel zu hell. Vom Gryffindor-Tisch winkten Harry und Ron ihr zu. Schweigend ging sie zu ihnen, schweigend setzte sie sich.

„Hi Mione, was war denn los? Du warst auf der Krankenstation?"

Oh je, da war sie: Die Frage. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, sie hätte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen sollen. Sie konnte ihnen schlecht sagen, dass sie schlecht geträumt hatte. Ron würde sie für verrückt halten und Harry würde sich unnötige Sorgen machen. Er würde glauben, dass der Traum etwas bedeutete, aber das tat er nicht. Nein! Oder doch?

„Ähm... ich ... mir ging es nicht so gut."

„Du arbeitest zu viel, Mione. Wie immer", sagte Ron und grinste.

Das war es. Das war die Ausrede!

„Äh... ja so etwas sagte Madam Pomfrey auch."

Sie war eine Lügnerin. Und langsam entwickelte sie dabei eine Perfektion. Sie wurde nicht einmal mehr rot und es gelang ihr sogar den Menschen in die Augen zu sehen, während sie log. Es war schlecht und es war falsch, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie konnte ihr Geheimnis niemanden anvertrauen und selbst der geringste Hinweis... es war zu gefährlich... für sie, für Cathrin, für Severus. Severus! Er saß wie immer mit finsterer Miene am Lehrertisch und schien niemanden zu sehen. Aber das war nicht er. Er war anders...

„Mione, ich rede mit dir..."

Hermine blickte verwirrt zu Ron.

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin so furchtbar in Gedanken. Ich fürchte ich habe in letzter Zeit zu wenig Schlaf bekommen und außerdem muss ich ständig an die Prüfungen denken."

Wieder eine Lüge.

„Du musst dir doch keine Sorgen machen. Echt nicht!"

Hermine nickte ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und stand auf. Es war höchste Zeit zu Verwandlung zu gehen. Es reichte, dass sie in letzter Zeit so oft unaufmerksam war, da musste sie nicht noch zu spät kommen.

Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab. Warum musste ausgerechnet heute Theorie behandelt werden? Wiederholungen für die Prüfung. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde spürte Hermine die Müdigkeit mehr. Sie quälte sie. Ihr war, als hätte sie die habe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Aber sie hatte geschlafen, sogar sehr fest, bis zu diesem Traum und danach... konnte Ohnmacht einen erschöpfen? Hermine gähnte. Warum hielt sie keiner wach? Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu, immer wieder riss sie sie entsetzt auf. McGonagall hatte nichts gemerkt. Erleichterung! Wach bleiben, dachte Hermine, einfach nur ein bisschen wach bleiben... und schlief ein.

_Der Wald war dunkel und leer. Kein Tier schien sich in ihm zu leben und die Stille erinnerte sie mehr an eine Gruft, als an einen Wald. Sollten nicht ein paar Blätter rascheln, ein paar Zweige unter ihren Schritten knackend zerbrechen? Doch alle Geräusche schienen von der merkwürdigen Stille verschluckt zu werden. Hermine lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Da war nichts, nicht ein Ton. Hermine wollte rufen, doch sie traute sich nicht aus Angst die Stille könnte auch ihre Stimme verschlingen. Hermine versuchte zu spüren, was um sie war. Nichts, sie konnte nichts fühlen, außer tiefe Finsternis und... Angst. Etwas schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Ein Gefühl, dass ihr plötzlich seltsam bekannt vorkam. Plötzlich begann sich alles zu wandeln. Der letzte fetzen Leben wandelte sich in Tod, die Bäume wurden zu Stein und die Weite des Waldes wurde vertrieben von der Enge der Gruft. Hermine erschauderte, sie wollte fort, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Und dann erblickte sie es. Ein lebloser Körper lag zusammen gesunken in einer Ecke des Raumes, Blut... überall war Blut. Entsetzt wollte Hermine sich abwenden, doch es gelang ihr nicht die Augen zu schließen. Ein Traum... etwas schrie in ihr... ein Traum. Das braune Haar bildete leichte Wellen in der Blutlache. Und plötzlich begriff Hermine..._

„MISS GRANGER!"

Hermine schreckte mit einem Entsetzensschrei hoch.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein im Unterricht zu schlafen?"Professor McGonagall funkelte sie wütend an.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Hermine leise,

Wo war sie, noch immer schienen sich ihre Gedanken zu drehen. Es war so real, so echt. Die Träume waren so furchtbar... so greifbar.

„Entschuldigen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wurde plötzlich übel Was wenn es kein Traum war? Was wenn es ein Zeichen war? Was wenn Trelauny Recht hatte und man aus den Träumen die Zukunft lesen konnte? Hermine spürte wie die Galle in ihr aufstieg und sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Hermine rannte aus dem Klassenraum, beachtete nicht die Rufe von McGonagall, nicht die seltsamen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und Ron, der versuchte sie fest zu halten.

Hermine rannte den Gang hinunter, ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden wieder, ihr Herz raste und in ihren dröhnte es. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Tür zur Mädchentoilette auf und rannte in eine der Kabinen. Ihr war so furchtbar schlecht, ihr Magen schmerzte und ihr Kopf drohte zu explodieren, so rasten die Gedanken und Bilder in ihm. Hermine klammerte sich an den Rand der Toilette, der Magensaft schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund. Schweiß vermischte sich mit Tränen.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Hermine zurück an die Tür der Toilettenkabine. Noch immer drehte sich alles. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie verstand es nicht. Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Er war zu real, um ihn einfach beiseite zu schieben. Die Angst war zu real. Hermine zitterte. Es durfte nicht wieder beginnen. Nicht wieder diese Schwäche, diese Angst, die Verzweiflung. Es musste aufhören, vorbei sein... Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust.

„Hermine, bist du hier drin?"

RON! Was wollte er hier? Warum ließ man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe?

„Mione, ich weiß, dass du da bist... rede mit mir."

Warum musste er ihr hinterher kommen? Er verstand nicht, würde sie nie verstehen. Wie sollte er auch. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Wochen lang hatte sie gedacht sie habe sich unter Kontrolle und dann DAS!

„Ich komme gleich, Ron", schniefte sie.

Mühevoll richtete sie sich auf. Der Schwindel war weniger geworden und ihr Magen schien sich nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung umzudrehen. Aber eines war geblieben: Die Angst!

Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und schob die Kabinetür auf. Ron stand in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte sie an, doch ihr Blick entdeckte etwas anderes: McGonagall, die mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand. Hermine starrte zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht welche Anwesenheit ihr Unangenehmer war, welchen Fragen sie lieber ausweichen würde.

„Mione, geht es dir nicht gut?"Ron legte eine Hand auf ihr Schulter, eine warme und weiche Hand, die die Angst für einen Moment aus ihrem Körper trieb.

„Es geht schon wieder", sagte sie sehr leise, „es war nichts."

„Miss Granger, warum haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlen? Sind sie krank?"

Hermine blickte erschrocken auf. McGonagalls Stimme hatte scharf geklungen, doch als sich ihre Augen mit denen ihrer Lehrerin trafen, sah sie keine Wut darin, sondern Sorge. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen und ihre Pupillen blitzten auffällig.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht... vermutlich", sagte Hermine und blickte sofort zu Boden. Lügen... es waren wieder alles nur Lügen! Sie war nicht krank. Es war etwas anderes, etwas Dunkleres, Tieferes, Bedrohliches.

„Dann sollten Sie besser auf die Krankenstation gehen."

„Ich... ich glaube ich möchte lieber ein wenig raus... frische Luft wird mir gut tun."Nur nicht in die Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey würde Verdacht schöpfen. Man würde sie wieder für verrückt halten und alle würden wieder voll Sorge um sie herum wuseln. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte einfach wieder normal sein. Einfach wieder Hermine.

„Soll ich dich begleiten, Mione?"fragte Ron zärtlich und für einen Moment war Hermine versucht das Angebot anzunehmen, aber er würde nur wieder Fragen stellen, er würde keine Ruhe geben, bis...

„Nein", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

Der Wind wehte ihr kühl in das Gesicht und der Schnee knirschte bei jedem ihrer Schritte, als wolle er sie anklagen, dass sie diesen Frieden und die Stille störte. Am Ufer des Sees blieb sie stehen und starrte auf die vereiste Fläche hinaus. Die Kälte ließ sie frösteln und gleichzeitig tat sie ihr gut. Sie kühlte ihr Gemüt und löschte die finsteren Gedanken aus. Tief sog sie die Luft ein, achtete nicht darauf, wie die Kälte in ihre Lunge schnitt.

„Glaubst du nicht, es ist ein wenig zu kalt, um hier draußen herum zu laufen?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie ihn hier treffen würde. Sie wäre nicht gekommen, hätte sie es gewusst.

Dort stand sie. Schön wie immer. Die braunen Locken am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden, den Mantel eng um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie wirkte so verloren in dieser Weite aus Eis und Schnee, so traurig und einsam, wie er sie seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Was tust du hier?"fragte sie leise.

„Ich habe dich von weitem gesehen und mich gefragt, was du hier tust, Hermine. Hast du nicht eigentlich Unterricht?"

„Es geht dich nichts an", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war kälter, als die Luft, die sie umgab. Ihre Stimme tat weh, mehr, als das Eis, das sich an seinen Haaren bildete und ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug.

Langsam kam er näher. Ohne es zu wollen legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen, doch schob sie ihn nicht fort.

Seine Hand... wie hatte sie es vermisst, wie hatte sie es gefürchtet. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an, blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, verlor sich darin. Ihre Augen wanderten seinen Körper herab, er trug nichts weiter als seine Robe und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er sie von drinnen gesehen hatte und ihr nachgeeilt war.

„Ist dir nicht kalt", fragte sie leise.

Er lächelte - nicht mehr. Nur dieses sanfte und warme Lächeln, das eine Erinnerung in ihr wach rief. Die Erinnerung an eine Nacht, die sie nur mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Was tust du hier, Severus."

„Ich sah dich und konnte nicht anders, als dir zu folgen. Du... du sahst so traurig aus, Hermine."

Hermine blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe zu wenig geschlafen."

„Ist das alles?"Seine Hand umfasste sanft ihr Kinn und er hob ihren Kopf ganz leicht an und zwang sie ihn anzusehen, wieder in seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu blicken. Ja, wollte sie sagen, doch sie konnte nicht, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie.

Nicht wieder Tränen, dachte er, nicht wieder diese Verzweiflung. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. War er schuld? Hatte er sie so durcheinander gebracht? Aber warum sollte sie dann Angst haben?

„Was ist mit dir los, Hermine?"

„Es wird etwas passieren... ich habe es gesehen... ich habe es im Traum gesehen... ER war da."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Angst spiegelte sich darin, jene Angst, die nur diejenigen kannten, die dem wahrhaft Bösen gegenüber gestanden hatten. Aber Hermine hatte das nie. Träume, was waren schon Träume? Ein Streich der menschlichen Phantasie. Nur manchmal zeigten sie mehr von der nackten Wahrheit des Universums, nur manchmal zeigten sie das, was das Schicksal vorher bestimmt hatte. Aber Hermine war keine Hellseherin. Sie hatte niemals eine Begabung dafür gezeigt.

„Es war ein Traum, Hermine, nicht mehr", sagte er beruhigend.

„Es war mehr... ich kann es noch immer spüren, hier in mir drin... es ist so nah."Hilflos deutete sie mit einer Hand auf die Stelle, an der das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug.

Er konnte nicht anders. Als er sie so dastehen sah, wusste er, dass er es tun musste. Er zog Hermine zu sich heran und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Hielt sie ganz sanft.

Da war es: Diese Wärme, diese Stille, die sie seit jener Nacht nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, jedoch nicht vor Angst. Ihr wurde flau im Magen, doch nicht vor Übelkeit. Ein Wohlgefühl durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper, liebkoste sie, einfach weil er sie hielt, einfach weil er da war, als sie ihn brauchte. Hermine sah zu ihm auf. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nur, dass er sie küssen möge und ihr alle Angst aussog.

Severus Snape beugte sich zu ihre herab. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn. Hermine war, als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben und gleichzeitig einen Satz machen. Erneut begann sich alles in ihr zu drehen, ein wunderbarer Schwindel erfasste.

NEIN, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal. Zeig nicht noch einmal solche Schwäche. Du liebst ihn nicht. Du DARFST ihn nicht lieben!

Hermine löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schob ihn fort. „Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte in Richtung des Schlosses.

Traurig sah er ihr nach. Er hatte sie zu sehr bedrängt... es war sein Fehler, nicht ihrer. Wann würde er endlich einsehen, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Er musste es akzeptieren. Er musste.

Langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er ihr. Ihre Fußabdrücke zeichneten sich im weißen Schnee ab, doch diese Spuren schienen nicht zu ihr zu führen, so lange er ihnen auch folgte. Er würde sie verlieren. Endgültig!

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug, die Nächte wollten nicht enden. Dunkle Augenringe bildeten sich unter Hermines Augen und es fiel ihr von Tag zu Tag schwerer wach zu bleiben. So sehr Hermine es auch versuchte, sie konnte die Träume nicht verdrängen. Die dunklen Qualen hinderten sie in der Nacht am Schlafen und verwirrten am Tag ihre Gedanken. Noch konnte sich Hermine damit heraus reden, dass sie Nachts lernte, doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich herum sprach, dass sie oft schreiend aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Doch es gab etwas, das Hermine mehr fürchtete, als dies: Irgendwann würden ihre Träume wahr werden, irgendwann würde jemand sterben. Sie konnte es fühlen und dieses Gefühl wurde von Nacht zu Nacht stärker. Sie ahnte wer, sie spürte es tief im Herzen und es schmerzte sie. Aber sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen. Wen würde das Schicksal einer Todesserin interessieren? Wer wünschte Cathrin schon etwas anderes, als den Tod? Snape hasste sie, das Ministerium suchte sie und Hermine vermisste sie. Jeden Tag wartete sie auf einen Brief, eine Nachricht, dass sie noch am Leben war, dass sie England verlassen hatte und nie wieder kommen würde, dass sie endlich in Sicherheit sei. Aber er kam nicht. Und alles was Hermine blieb war die Angst.

Es war die Nacht zum 1. Februar, als sich Hermines Leben erneut änderte.

„_Da bist du also!"Die Stimme war wie Eis. Dunkelheit und Angst! Schmerzensschreie hingen schon seit Ewigkeiten in der Luft. „Ich habe dich lange gesucht." Dunkelheit und Angst. Finstere Gestalten umgaben sie, ihre Figuren zeichneten sich scharf gegen die grauen Felswände ab. „Empfange meine Strafe, Verräterin!"Dunkelheit und Angst! Schrei, gequält, gejagt. Schreie, gebrochen, wimmernd. Schreie... überall. Dunkelheit und Angst. Angst... überall!_

Hermine schreckte schreiend auf. Es war soweit. Sie wusste es. Dieser Traum war anders. Er war so viel realer... und er hörte nicht auf. Noch immer sah sie ihn, hörte seine zischelnde Stimme. Hermine hörte die Schreie, Cathrins Schreie. Tränen begannen zu laufen. Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt, wie gerne wollte sie schreien, einfach die Angst hinaus brüllen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor, außer einem zaghaften Wimmer. Sie spürte die fragenden Blicke ihrer Zimmergenossinen, aber sie interessierten sie nicht. Alles was Hermine sah war Cathrins Gestalt, zusammen gesunken in einer Lache aus Blut. Alles was sie hörte waren Cathrins erstickende Schrei. Alles was sie fühlte war der Schmerz ihrer Mutter, die unter seinen Flüchen starb.

Hermine kletterte aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie griff nach den Kleidungsstücken, die ihr am Nächsten lagen. Es war die Schuluniform, die sie bereits am Vortag getragen hatte. Mit zitternden Beinen stand sie auf und suchte wankend den Weg zur Tür. Sie verließ das Schlafgemach und ihre tuschelnden Mitschülerinnen. Sie verließ die Gryffindor- Räume und strich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Es kann nicht sein. Es war ein Traum, nichts geschah... es war nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Sie hatte nie an so einen Hokuspokus wie Hellseherei geglaubt. Trelauny war schließlich das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es nicht funktionierte. Aber so sehr sie sich dies auch einzureden versuchte, es konnte die Angst in ihrem Herzen nicht vertreiben.

Schließlich hielt Hermine an einem Fenster und setzte sich in die Fensterbank. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Nacht hinaus. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien und graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, verdeckten das liebliche Antlitz von Mond und Sternen. Es war eine sehr finstere Nacht, besonders geeignet für finstere Pläne und dunkle Taten, geeignet für diejenigen, die im Verborgenen arbeiteten. Es war die Nacht, von der Hermine nun schon so oft geträumt hatte.

Die Fetzen der Winterlandschaft begannen vor Hermines Augen zu verschwimmen. Ihre heißen Tränen tropften auf die eisige Fensterbank. Ihr Atem ließ die Fensterscheibe beschlagen. Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Es war ein Traum... ein Traum... ein Traum.

Rhythmisch pochte der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Schlug immer wieder auf sie ein, so dass sie im Morgengrauen fast geneigt war dem zu glauben.

Unbemerkt von Hermine schlich eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt nach Hogwarts zurück. Die Seele fast so zerrissen wie seine schwarze Robe. Schweiß und Blut rann das Gesicht herab. Angst und Verzweiflung zeichneten sein Antlitz.

Unbemerkt von Hermine kehrte Severus Snape vom verbotenen Treffen zurück, verborgen durch den Mantel seines Geheimnisses hatte er gesehen, was sie fürchtete.

Schweigend setzte sich Hermine an den Frühstückstisch, schweigend nippte sie an ihrer Teetasse. Harry und Ron beobachteten sie, Hermine konnte es spüren. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über ihre verweinten Augen. Für einen Moment war sie versucht zu Snape zu blicken, in seinen Augen die Wahrheit zu suchen, doch ihre Angst hielt sie zurück. Sie fürchtete was sie erblicken könnte.

„Miss Granger würden sie mich bitte noch vor dem Unterricht in mein Büro begleiten. Es ist sehr wichtig."

Hermine blickte auf. Hatte sie geglaubt ihr Zustand sei erschreckend, so war er doch nichts gegen den Anblick von Severus Snape. Erschöpfung und Qual konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen. Verzweiflung zeichneten all seine Gesichtszüge.

Schweigend stand Hermine auf und folgte ihm. Ron blickte hinter ihnen her, sie konnte hören, wie er Harry irgendeine Bösartigkeit über Snape zuzischelte.

Snape humpelte und Hermine erwartete, dass er jeden Moment vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Er sprach nicht mit ihr, sah sie nicht an, bis sie seine Bürotür erreicht hatten. Schweigend deutete er Hermine einzutreten, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen. Hermine setzte sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Snape blieb stehen, langsam ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus, mit seinen Augen schien er jede einzelne Schneeflocke zu verfolgen, die aus dem grauen Himmel herab glitt.

Wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Wie ohne sie in Verzweiflung zu stürzen? Wie sollte er in Worte fassen, was er gesehen hatte. SEINE Wut war unermesslich gewesen, als Cathrin starb ohne ihr Geheimnis Preis zu geben und er und ein paar andere hatten dafür bezahlen müssen. Der Schmerz durchzuckte noch immer stoßweise seinen Körper. Das Fieber wollte nicht herab gehen, die Hitze wechselte mit einer eisigen Kälte, die die Seele zu fressen drohte. Und nun sollte er es Hermine sagen, er sollte einen Teil seines Schmerzes auf sie übertragen. Er hatte gedacht es würde ihm eine Genugtuung verschaffen die Frau sterben zu sehen, die ihn einst in die Fänge des Dunklen gebracht hatte. Jene Frau, die ihn getröstet hatte, als er vor Liebeskummer am Boden zerstört war. Jene Frau, die ihn davor bewahrt hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen, um ihn dann in eine noch größere Finsternis zu stürzen. Cathrin hatte mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt, bis er ihr erlegen war. Sie hatte ihn zu seinem Sklaven gemacht, hatte ihn erniedrigt, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und geflohen war.

Es war keine Genugtuung gewesen. Plötzlich hatte er sich dieser Frau so nahe gefühlt, wie nie zuvor. Sie liebte das was er liebte. Sie liebte Hermine. Und für diese Liebe wurde sie mit dem Tod bestraft. Doch wie sollte er das Hermine sagen, ohne sie zu verletzen.

„Sie ist tot, nicht wahr? Cathrin ist tot."Hermine leise Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte in ihre traurigen und fragenden Augen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Lippen zitterten leicht.

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Ich sagte doch: Ich träume. Ich träume es schon lange. Als ich diese Nacht erwachte, wusste ich, dass es geschehen ist. Er hat sie zu Tode gefoltert, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte. Das brauchte er ihr also nicht mehr zu sagen. Er hätte nicht zu dem Treffen gehen sollen. Er hätte hier sein müssen. Was Hermine wohl gesehen hatte? Hatte sie gefühlt, was Cathrin gefühlt hatte?

„Wann haben sie sie gefunden, Severus?"

„Scheinbar vor ein paar Tagen."

„Warum?... Warum musste sie sterben...WARUM?"Hermine brach in einen Schrei aus.

Langsam ging er näher. Er konnte sie nicht so dort sitzen lassen. So alleine in ihrem Schmerz. Vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Er weiß es, Hermine... er weiß, dass er ein Kind hat."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. DAS hatte sie nicht gewusst. Davor hatte sie sich nicht einmal gefürchtet. Sie war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er es wissen könnte.

„Aber... wie... ich...oh GOTT!"stammelte sie und klammerte sich an Snape fest.

„Keine Angst Hermine, er weiß nicht wer du bist. Sie hat es ihm nicht gesagt. Sie hat dich geschützt, Hermine... mit ihrem Leben."

Wieso war sie nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? Wieso hatte sie das nicht eher begriffen? Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich hilfloser, als je zuvor. Cathrin war tot und Voldemort wusste es. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er ihren Namen herausgefunden hatte? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis auch Cathrins Tod ihr Geheimnis nicht mehr verbergen konnte?

Hermine blickte Snape hilflos an. „Ich... was mach ich denn jetzt?"

Vorsichtig strich er ihr durchs Haar. Strich über ihre Wange. „Ich passe auf dich auf", sagte er, „ich werde dich beschützen, egal was es mich kostet."Doch egal wie sehr er es zu verbergen suchte, Hermine konnte den Zweifel in seiner Stimme hören.

Dann sah sie seine Hände und die Kruste von Blut, die daran klebte. „Du bist verletzt."

„Es ist nicht weiter schlimm."

Hermine umfasste seine Hände und küsste die Handflächen.

„Jetzt ist es nichts mehr", sagte er lächelnd und für einen winzigen Moment fiel die Schwere von Hermine ab. Für einen Moment vergaß sie Cathrins Schicksal.

„Ich brauche dich", sagte sie. Es war ihr egal, dass sie sich geschworen hatte es nicht noch einmal zu tun, ihn nicht noch einmal an sich heran zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Dieses Mal log sie nicht. Sie brauchte ihn, mehr als alles andere.

Sein Lächeln spendete Wärme. Sein Kuss ließ sie erschaudern. In dem Schwindel, der sie erfasste verlor sie für einen Moment die Erinnerung an die Träume. Sie vergaß Cathrins Schicksal.

Ihre Lippen, die Süße ihrer Haut, der betörende Duft. Für einen Moment schien Severus Snape zu schweben. Für einen Moment verließ ihn der Schmerz. Für einen Moment vergaß er Cathrins Schicksal.

Es gab nur sie zwei. Es gab nur diesen Kuss. Dieses eine Glück.

So das war mein gemeines Kapitel und gemein geht es auch beim nächsten Mal weiter, aber... nö das verrate ich jetzt nicht. Ich hoffe, dass es dieses Mal nicht wieder irgendein Wirrwar aus komischen Zeichen gibt...

Bis nächsten Sonntag.

Gruß Esta


	14. Dunkle Prophezeiung

Hallo ihr Lieben, danke für die Reviews. Ich würde gerne auf jeden eurer Texte antworten, aber ich bin mal wieder nicht im Internet und die Mails sind noch nicht runter geladen ï Sorry!

Ja ich weiß, ich war fies, ich war grausam, ich war schlecht... und ich bin es weiterhin evilgrins.

Für alle, die es beruhigt: Hermines und Snapes Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende...

Und zur Beunruhigung: ich bin fertig mit diesem Teil der Geschichte. Vier Kapitel gibt es noch... und sie sind ziemlich gemein. Das Ende ist halb offen und lässt weitere Entwicklungen zu.

Teil 2 wird gerade durchdacht und ich beginne ihn zu schreiben, wenn ich mit „Tochter der Winde", meiner Herr der Ringe – Fic fertig bin. Teil 2 wird unter dem Titel „Das eisige Herz"veröffentlicht werden. Nur schon einmal als dezenter Hinweis.

Jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Gelaber und zur Geschichte. Viel „Spaß" beim Lesen. Und wie immer: über jedes Review freue ich mich.

**13. Dunkle Prophezeiung**

Hermine tupfte vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit auf Snapes aufgeschnittene Hände.

„War es sehr schlimm?" fragte sie leise

„Für Cathrin?"

„Nein, für dich?"

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon. Ich kenne es ja bereits... es... lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden."

Hermine küsste seine Handflächen, bevor sie die Hände mit weichen Binden umwickelte. Ihre Hände waren weich und zärtlich und linderten das Brennen seiner Haut. Er konnte es noch nicht glauben. Sie wirkte vollkommen gefasst, der befürchtete Zusammenbruch war nicht gekommen. Aber etwas anderes verwirrte ihn noch mehr: Sie war nicht geflohen, hatte ihn nicht verlassen nach diesem intensiven Kuss, sondern hatte angefangen seine Wunden zu versorgen. Ganz zärtlich und fürsorglich. So als würden sie schon seit langem zusammen gehören. Die Distanz war plötzlich verschwunden, sie war ihm so nah, dass ihm fast das Herz schmerzte. Wie sollte er das plötzliche Glück verkraften in dieser dunklen Zeit voller Gefahr? Wie konnte er es halten?

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. Sie war damit fertig seine Hände zu versorgen. Snape sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie wirkten plötzlich so alt und weise, es waren die Augen einer Frau, die mehr vom Leben begriffen hatte, als sie es in ihrem jungen Alter schon sollte. Sie waren traurig und doch voll von Kraft.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du es nicht ertragen würdest", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich ertrage es auch nicht... aber... ich hatte Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen... der Schmerz nagt schon zu lange an mir. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr fürchten... wenigstens hören die Träume auf... wenigstens das ist vorbei."Sie schmiegte sich mit ihrem Kopf an sein Knie. Snape strich ihr über ihre langes Haar. Berührte ihre Wangen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was. Schweigend sah er auf sie herab. Schön... sie war so wunderschön. Und trotz all der Traurigkeit, all des Schmerzes, der den Raum zu erfüllen schien, spürte er wie sein Verlangen nach ihr wuchs.

Er war ganz warm und seine Nähe beruhigte sie. Es tat weh. Tief in ihr war dieser Schmerz, er war so vollkommen, dass sie nicht einmal weinen konnte. Sie hatte IHN verleugnet, sie hatte sich geweigert zu glauben, dass ihr Leben sich ändern würde, sie hatte sich geweigert zu glauben, dass ER sie finden würde. Aber jetzt war Cathrin tot und zum ersten Mal spürte Hermine, dass diese Frau ihr doch etwas bedeutet hatte, dass diese Frau ihre Mutter war. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie die Gewissheit, dass sie ihrem Schicksal, das jetzt noch im Dunkel verborgen lag, nicht entrinnen konnte.

Snapes Hände glitten ihren Rücken herab. Es waren die gleichen Berührungen, wie in ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht. Wohlig warme Brührungen, so voll Zärtlichkeit, so als hätte niemals ein Streit zwischen ihnen gelegen. Sie gehörte hier her. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Es war zu vollkommen, zu perfekt, um eine Lüge zu sein. War es Liebe? War es das, was sie die ganze Zeit geleugnet hatte? Sie brauchte ihn. Fühlte sich ohne seine Nähe verloren und ängstlich. Langsam sah sie zu ihm auf. Er lächelte, auch wenn seine Augen traurig und vom Grauen der Nacht gezeichnet warn und die Blässe seines Gesichtes ihn fast gespenstisch erschienen ließ.

Eigentlich musste sie zum Unterricht, aber sie hatte eine gute Ausrede: Snape hatte sie zu sich bestellt. Welcher Schüler wagte da schon zu widersprechen?

„Woran denkst du, Hermine. Du siehst nicht glücklich aus."

Dummer Kommentar, dachte sie. „Wie soll ich denn bitte glücklich aussehen, nachdem..."

„Verzeih... so hatte ich es nicht gemeint. Ich frage mich nur, was ich von dir halten soll, Hermine. Erst so kalt, so unnahbar und jetzt. Hermine... was soll ich glauben? Ist es nur, weil du traurig bist?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Recht. Ihr ging es furchtbar. Aber war das der einzige Grund, warum sie sich an ihn klammerte? Hermine wäre sich gerne sicher gewesen, aber sie konnte es nicht sein. Sicherheit, was war das schon? Eine Illusion. Das hatte sie längst begriffen und nun erst Recht. Wie lange noch? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihr noch bis...? Sie wagte nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, schon so gefror ihr das Herz.

„Ich habe Angst... Wie konnte es passieren, dass er Cathrin gefunden hat? Wieso weiß er von ihrem Kind? WIESO?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Ich weiß nicht wie er erfahren konnte, dass Cathrin in England ist und schon gar nicht, wie er dahinter gekommen ist, dass er ein Kind hat..."

„Cathrin hat es ihm nicht gesagt?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... niemals. Hermine sie ist gestorben, weil sie dich schützen wollte. Nur deshalb und nur deshalb kann ich sie nicht mehr hassen... nie mehr."

Hermine sah, wie sich Snapes Gesichtszüge verfinsterten und für einen Moment schien er an einem anderen Ort zu weilen.

„Severus?"

Mit leerem Blick starrte er in den Raum. „Er hat sie wieder und wieder gequält, fragte nach dem Namen ihres Kindes, nach seinem Versteck... fragte immer wieder. Bis sie starb... und dann..."Snape schüttelte sich.

„... dann hat er dich..." führt Hermine seinen Satz fort. Ihre Stimme klang monoton und hohl, wie ihr Kopf. Er war so leer. Sie konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie wollte nicht, denn sie fürchtete die Bilder, die ihre Gedanken hervorrufen würden.

„... mich und ein paar andere... aber bitte Hermine lass uns nicht darüber reden. Mit mir ist nichts und Cathrin... frag nicht danach. Frag nicht nach ihrem Schicksal. Es ist vorbei... vorbei."

Vorsichtig zog Snape Hermine zu sich heran und hielt sie in seinem Arm. Die Wärme seines Körpers fing sie ein und der schwere Duft seiner Kleidung breite sich um ihr aus wie ein besänftigender Schleier. Die Finsternis glitt davon. Er brauchte sie, wie sie ihn, das begriff Hermine von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

„Er wird dich niemals finden", flüsterte Snape und klammerte sich an Hermine fest. Seine Lippen berührten ihren Oberkopf. Sie spürte wie er den Geruch ihrer Haare einsog.

Erst nach einiger Zeit entließ er sie aus seiner zärtlichen Umarmung. Viel zu schnell. Und doch war es besser...

Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, was sie getan hatte... sie hatte... sie hatte schon wieder. Entsetzt wandte sie ihren Kopf von ihm ab. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Hermine, was ist nun?"Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Lass mich", sagte sie schärfer, als beabsichtigt.

„Hermine, ich... ich versteh nicht. Wieso weist du mich jetzt ab...?

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. Sie konnte es verstehen. Es musste verwirrend für ihn sein. Für sie selbst war es verwirrend. Wie konnte sie nur trotz all des Grauens? Wie konnte sie sich nur in einen... in DEN Lehrer verlieben?

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Diesen Gedanken hatte sie doch nicht wirklich gedacht? Das hatte sie doch nicht ernst gemeint? Oh doch, das hatte sie und sie wusste es war wahr. Auch wenn ihr Verstand sich noch so sehr dagegen wehrte. Es war so. Sie konnte es nicht ändern. Armer Ron! Wie konnte sie jetzt nur an Ron denken?

„Verzeih... aber... aber... ich muss in den Unterricht", sagte sie leise und sah zu Boden.

Er streichelte ihr durch das Gesicht, küsste ihre Stirn. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Es war zu schön.

„Wirst du wiederkommen?" Snape betrachtete sie, das konnte sie fühlen ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja", sagte sie noch immer ganz leise, „ich werde wiederkommen."

„Wann?"

Immer, dachte sie und verließ ohne noch etwas zu sagen Snapes Büro.

Hermine drehte den Brief in ihrer Hand. Er hatte auf ihrem Bett gelegen, als sie nach einem langen Schultag den Schlafsaale betrat, um ein paar Bücher zum lernen zu holen. Snape, dachte sie. Snape, der ihr schon den ganzen Tag in ihrem Kopf herum spukte. Aber es war eine andere Handschrift. Geschwungen und leicht, eine weibliche Handschrift. Hermine kannte sie, aber sie wusste nicht woher.

Mit zittriger Hand durchbrach sie das Wachssiegel. Die Abbildung darauf war so unscharf und verschwommen, dass Hermine nicht erkennen konnte, was sie darstellte. Vorsichtig zog sie den Brief heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Hermine erschrak: Ein Brief von Cathrin.

Wieder und wieder überflog sie die Zeilen und begriff doch nicht, was sie dort las:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_nun ist es also soweit. Ich wusste, dass es eines Tages passieren würde, doch wusste ich nie wann. Ich habe es gefürchtet seit dem Moment, als ich nach England zurückgekehrt bin und noch mehr seit ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Meine Zeit ist jetzt vorbei. Ich hätte uns beiden gerne mehr gegeben. Was mir noch bleibt ist ein winziger Moment des Abschiedes und all meine Kraft, die mir bleibt, schenke ich diesem Brief. Dem letzten Brief an mein Kind. Am liebsten würde ich dich nur mit Liebesbekundungen überhäufen und dir das geben, was ich dir all die Jahre verwehrt habe, doch wieder steht etwas dazwischen, etwas, das du unbedingt erfahren musst: der Grund warum ich dich nie in meine Nähe ließ, warum ich dich verletzt habe und dich zwingen wollte deine Freunde zu verlassen. Nicht aus Hass, sondern aus tiefster Sorge und Liebe. Soviel Liebe, wie ich für keinen anderen Menschen jemals empfunden habe. Noch vor deiner Geburt, in einer finsteren Walpurgisnacht wurde ein Prophezeiung gesprochen für mein ungebohrenes Kind. In einer Walpurgisnacht wird sie sich erfüllen, wurde mir verheißen. Ich hätte sie dir gerne erspart, aber da ich nun nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen kann, musst du es erfahren, damit du dich stets aus dem Krieg fern hältst. Erfüllt sich diese Prophezeiung so ist alles zerstört wofür ich in den letzten Jahren gelebt habe. Bitte Hermine, bitte halte dich von der Gefahr fern. Mehr kann ich nicht erhoffen. Doch nun der Wortlaut, es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Ich liebe dich Hermine. In Ewigkeit._

_**ER, der gezeichnet wurde,**_

_**wird kurz vor dem Ziel versagen!**_

_**Nur das eigene Blut des Dunklen,**_

_**des wahren Herrschers, **_

_**vermag das Schicksal der Welt zu verändern.**_

_**Der Preis für die Rettung **_

_**Ist ein eisiges Herz!**_

_Verzweifle nicht und behalte dein starkes und warmes Herz. Bleib du, Hermine._

_Deine Cathrin_

Noch einmal las Hermine den Brief. Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Was? Um wen ging es hier eigentlich? Wer war der Gezeichnete? Und sie? War sie mit dem eigenen Blut des Dunklen gemeint? Ein eisiges Herz...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand wollte es nicht verstehen, aber in ihrem Kopf begannen sich langsam klare Gedanken zu formen, Gedanken, die sie lieber verdrängt hätte. Harry... Harry war gezeichnet und sie, Hermine, sie war Voldemorts Tochter, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Unheil. Cathrin schien nur Unheil zu bringen, selbst in ihrem Tod. Etwas würde passieren, mit Harry und mit Hermine. Und Hermine spürte, dass dies alles verändern würde. In ihrem herzen spürte sie die Finsternis, die diese Prophezeiung bedeutete. Finsternis für die Welt oder für sie: Voldemorts Tochter.

So das war dieses Mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Das nächste wird wieder länger und Snape kommt endlich zum Zud ;-) Bis dann Esta


	15. Erkenntnisse

TATATA! Das neue Kapitel. Mysteriös, mysteriös... ;-)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir gaaaaanz viele Reviews. Die sind nämlich Balsam auf meine geschundene Autorenseele vor Leiden jammernd und winselnd auf dem Boden kriech Review? Ahhhhhhh, gleich viiiiieeeeeeel besser ;-)

Danke an alle, die mir beim letzten Mal geschrieben haben. Ich weiß ich bin hinterhältig, grausam und gemein, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Wie gesagt: Die Fortsetzung wird gerade geplant und zumindest da wird es (wenn ich nett bin) ein Happy End geben. Callista: Ich weiß, ganz hundertprozentig stimmt das mit den beiden Prophezeiungen nicht überein. Aber: Es kann nur einer von beiden überleben. Und einer stirbt GANZ gewiss! So mehr wird nicht verraten.

**14. Erkenntnisse**

Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, noch am selben Abend. Sie hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Ihr Gesicht war finster gewesen und von Angst gezeichnet, aber ihre Haut war weich und zart wie je. Ihr Duft noch immer betörend süß. Der Duft nach süßen Früchten, so honigsüß, schien den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen. Seine Bettlaken nahmen ihren Duft an, er umfing ihn ganz sacht, als er begonnen hatte sich zu entkleiden. Nackt und schön lag sie vor ihm, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und die Angst in ihrem Gesicht hatte sich in den Ausdruck puren Glücks verwandelt.

Seine Hand glitt ihren Körper hinab, streifte leicht ihren Bauchnabel und wanderte dann zwischen ihre Beine. Schwer atmend klammerte sie sich an ihn. Er wusste, dass er sie haben konnte, dieses Mal würde sie nicht vor ihm zurück weichen. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und ihre Lippen suchten fordernd seinen Mund.

Hermine klammerte sich an Snape fest, seine Haut glühte wie ihre. Sie hatte dies nicht vor gehabt, war nur gekommen, um etwas Trost zu suchen, doch als er sie küsste, sie berührte... Verlangen hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, so stark, dass es fast schmerzte. Sie konnte seine Hände spüren, seine Lippen und er schien plötzlich überall zu sein. Severus Snape war ein Teil ihrer Seele, war sie.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie.

Der Druck von Snapes Händen wurde fester, seine Lippen suchten ihre Brüste. Sie spürte seine Nervosität, spürte sein Verlangen, seine Lust und sie wollte ihn. Er gehörte ihr und sie wollte ein Teil von ihm sein. Wenn auch nur für diese Nacht. Sie wollte das, was sie beim letzten Mal versäumt hatten. Es hielt sie nichts zurück. Etwas war anders. Dieses Mal war es noch intensiver, es nahm sie vollkommen in Besitz und sie konnte sich nicht wehren, wollte sich nicht gegen seine Zärtlichkeit auflehnen.

„Ich will dich spüren", sagte Hermine und spürte wie ihre Stimme dabei zitterte, „ich will ..."

Für einen Moment hielt er Inne und sah sie an. „Bist du... sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."Hermine zog Snape zu sich heran.

Sie spürte wie er zitterte, als er sich auf sie legte. Hermine küsste ihn.

Er konnte sie spüren, ihren Körper, der mit seinem verschmolz. Er hatte es ersehnt, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestanden hatte. Sein Glück war nicht zu begreifen. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen, die lächelten vor Genuss. Er hielt sie, streichelte ihr durch das Gesicht, küsste sie immer wieder, während er mit ihr schlief. Er sah, wie sie immer wieder seinen Namen flüsterte. Nichts trennte sie mehr, keine Angst. Es gab keine Hindernisse mehr, nur sie zwei, die sich liebten, während der Mond schwach durch das Fenster hinein schien und seinen silbernen Schleier über den zarten Körper seiner Geliebten breitete. Er spürte ihre Bewegungen, ihren Atem, der sich verschnellerte und verspürte nur noch den Wusch ihr an diesem Abend ein letztes Geschenk zu machen. Er küsste ihre Schultern, ihren Hals, ihre Lippen. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf, dann lag sie ganz still, nur ihr Atem war zu hören. Severus Snape betrachtete sie. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Eine kleine Träne des Glücks rollte ihre Wange herab. Sie war wie eine Perle, die schönste, die Snape jemals gesehen hatte.

Lange lag sie regungslos und mit geschlossen Augen da. Alles schien sich zu drehen und ihr Herz schien zu glühen. Er lag neben ihr. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, sein Finger zeichnete kleine Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel. Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Er lächelte. Hermines Gedanken begannen zu wandern. Er gehörte zu ihr. Er war alles was sie brauchte. Sie sollte es ihm sagen, sie sollte es ihm anvertrauen. Aber sie konnte nicht, sie konnte ihm nicht von dem Brief erzählen, er würde alles zerstören, die Vertrautheit, die Stille, die Liebe. Sie wollte sie nicht zerstören durch ihre lächerliche Angst. Sie wollte nicht, dass Snape sich sorgte, sie wollte einfach, dass er sie hielt, sie küsste, sie verwöhnte, wie er es gerade eben getan hatte.

„Woran denkst du mein Engel?"

Hermine musste lächeln. Engel? Wie konnte er nur so wundervoll reden, er, der sonst durch Strenge und Unnahbarkeit glänzte? Es war wie ein Traum, nur dass sie nie von Snape geträumt hatte. Bisher jedenfalls nicht, aber das würde sich nach dieser Nacht ändern. Es war die wunderbarste Nacht, die sie jemals erlebt hatte.

„Träumst du, Schöne?"

„Hm."

„Wovon?"

Tausend Dinge, dachte sie. Tausend Fragen. „Von dir... von dieser Nacht", sagte sie zärtlich.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. „Jetzt gehörst du mir", sagte er lächelnd.

„Aha", Hermine begann zu lachen, „und das bestimmst du einfach so, hm? Hab ich da nicht auch noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Oh, Verzeihung, Madam." Snape lachte ebenfalls, Hermine hatte ihn noch niemals richtig lachen gesehen. Er beugte sich erneut über sie und umfasste ihre Taille. „Aber ich glaube da habt ihr nichts mitzureden, Fräulein, ich lass dich nämlich einfach nicht mehr gehen... nie mehr."

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn. Mit Severus konnte sie vergessen, was mit ihr geschah. Bei ihm wollte sie bleiben, bis...

Seine Wärme begann sie erneut zu umfangen, seine Liebe schien sie erneut zu tragen. Alle Gedanken verfärbten sich, verschwammen und alles was in ihrem Kopf war, war ein leichter Nebelschleier des Glücks. Sie zog Severus noch mehr an sich heran, legte sich in seinen Arm und ließ sich von ihm halten. Langsam dämmerte sie dahin und schließlich schlief sie in seinem Arm ein.

Langsam knöpfte sich Hermine ihre Bluse zu. Der Morgen hatte zu Dämmern begonnen und für sie war es höchste Zeit zu gehen. Severus stand hinter ihr und ließ seine Hand ihren Rücken hinunter gleiten. Er hatte sich einen schwarzen seidenen Morgenmantel übergeworfen. Darunter trug er nichts. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Hermines Herz erneut schneller schlagen.

„Musst du wirklich schon fort?"

„Ich muss in mein Zimmer bevor die anderen wach werden."

„Du hast Recht."Er küsste ihren Hals und zog sie eng zu sich heran. Hermines Blut begann zu pulsieren. Wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte, seit dieser Nacht war alles anders. Die Schwere und die Traurigkeit waren von ihr abgefallen. Sie hatte das Gefühl noch nie in ihrem Leben so klar gesehen zu haben. Endlich hatte sie begriffen wohin ihr Weg sie führte. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, eine letzte in ihrem Leben. In der Nacht hatte sie geträumt, sie wusste nicht wovon, aber beim Aufwachen war ihr, als hätte ihr jemand gesagt, dass sie nur noch kurz zu leben hätte. Zunächst hatte sie Panik ergriffen, sie hatte die Prophezeiung in den noch dunklen Himmel hinaus schreien wollen, doch dann wich die Panik einer Gewissheit. Klar und einfach. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben nur eine Aufgabe, eine Aufgabe auf die sie sich selbst ohne es zu wissen vorbereitet hatte. Sie würde Voldemort töten und das Dunkel für immer vertreiben. Sie würde ihren Vater ermorden und den Preis dafür zahlen. Diese Gewissheit hatte sie ruhiger gemacht. Sie hatte sich an den Mann an ihrer Seite gekuschelt und seine weiche Haut mit Küssen bedeckt. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren, außer ein kleines bisschen Glück? Und dieses Glück würde sie nur an seiner Seite finden. Seine Liebe war stark genug sie zu tragen bis der Tag kam, der Tag, der alles verändern würde.

„Du bist so still, Hermine. Bereust du schon, was wir diese Nacht getan haben?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte in seine schwarzen Augen. Wieder war darin dieser wunderschöne Schein, der ihr das Gefühl gab tief in seine Seele gucken zu können.

„Nein", sagte sie, „ich bereue keine Sekunde. Ich bereue nichts mehr."Hermine lächelte gequält.

Er sah sie an, musterte ihr Gesicht. „Du bist wunderschön, Hermine."

Wieder lächelte sie gequält.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht hier bist, Hermine. Ich habe das Gefühl, als beständest du nur noch aus ... ich weiß nicht. Du scheinst mir plötzlich so flüchtig, so vergänglich... so als wärst du schon gar nicht mehr an diesem Ort. Hermine, verliere ich dich schon wieder?"

Hermine nahm seine Hände und hielt sie ganz fest. „Du verlierst mich nicht... nie mehr. Ich bleibe immer bei dir, was auch passiert. Es ist tröstlich zu wissen, dass sich jemand an mich erinnern wird... es..."Hermine senkte den Blick, damit er die Traurigkeit darin nicht sah. Plötzlich war die Gewissheit, die sie noch kurz zuvor empfunden hatte nicht mehr da. Plötzlich empfand sie es als furchtbar ungerecht. Warum sollte ihr dieses Glück wieder genommen werden? Warum durfte sie nicht für immer bei ihm bleiben? Wer hatte ihr diese Ungerechtigkeit angetan? Warum sie? Warum?

„Hermine wovon redest du nur?"

„Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum... vielleicht ist es das Zwielicht des Morgens, das mich so melancholisch stimmt, vielleicht der Gedanke daran, dass ich schon wieder fort muss von dir."

Gedankenverloren zog sie sich ihren Schulumhang an.

„Bleib!"

„Ich komme wieder", sagte sie leise, „ heute Abend."

Hermine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schneller als sie es eigentlich wollte, entfernte sie sich wieder von ihm. Sie wagte nicht zu ihm aufzublicken. Sie wollte keine Fragen hören.

„Mehr nicht?"fragte Severus mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

Hermine begann zu lachen. Er konnte so albern sein, so unernst, wenn er es nur wollte. Es gab ihr Zuversicht: Wenn er fröhlich sein konnte, dann konnte sie es auch. „Heute Abend", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann warf sie ihm eine Kusshand zu und verließ den Raum.

Hermine traf Harry unten am See. Die Stunden bis zum Mittag waren wie im Flug vergangen. Jetzt war es Zeit, dass Hermine mit Harry sprach. Sie wusste auf wen sich die Prophezeiung bezog. Auf sie und Harry, Harry, der nicht stark genug sein würde Voldemort zu besiegen. Das konnte Hermine nicht ändern, aber sie wollte zumindest versuchen, dass er sich dem Dunklen nicht alleine stellte. Sie musste ihn an dem Tag begleiten, sie musste ihn schützen, sie musste dort sein um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und Harry vor dem Tod zu bewahren.

„Harry?"

Erschrocken drehte sich der junge Mann zu ihr um. Er hatte so sehr seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen, dass er sie nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Oh... Mione... ich..."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry."

„Klar... ich... ich habe nur wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen."

Kopfschmerzen? Es war das erste Anzeichen. Voldemort wurde stärker und Harry spürte es. Er würde es in den kommenden Wochen noch stärker spüren. Nicht mehr lange und es war so weit.

„Deine Narbe?"

Harry nickte ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Hermine stand direkt neben ihm. Zärtlich legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist bald soweit Harry."

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu ihr um. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. „Woher...?"

„Frag nicht woher ich es weiß. Es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht beeinflussen können, egal wie sehr wir uns anstrengen, egal wie sehr wir lernen und uns bemühen. Wir können es nicht ändern. Niemals."

„Hermine, wovon redest du?"

Hermine lehnte sich eng an Harry.

„In der Walpurgisnacht wird es sich entscheiden, Harry. So ist es bestimmt... schon lange."

„Hermine", Harrys Stimme war nahezu panisch, „wovon... ich versteh nicht. Woher weißt du das alles."

Hermine lächelte müde und nahm Harry Hand. „Frag mich nicht danach. Es gibt vieles, das du mir nicht erzählt hast, Dinge über die du mit niemand geredet hast, seit Sirius Tod. Ron und ich haben das schon vor langer Zeit bemerkt. Nun gibt es etwas worüber ich jetzt noch nicht sprechen kann. Du wirst es früh genug erfahren, glaub mir."

„Hermine, ich..."Harry war vollkommen verwirrt. Sein Blick ging suchend über die Landschaft hinweg, dann starrte er wieder Hermine an.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen, wenn es soweit ist. Harry, ich muss mit dir gehen. Hast du das verstanden. Den letzten Kampf werden wir zwei führen, wir zwei alleine. Weder Ron, noch Ginny oder Neville dürfen uns begleiten..."

„Hermine du bringst mich völlig durcheinander."

Hermine konnte ihn gut verstehen. Sie selbst kannte das Gefühl, wenn man nur die Hälfte begriff. Aber mehr durfte sie nicht sagen. Er würde es nicht verstehen und er würde zu verhindern suchen, was nicht zu verhindern war.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das tue. Aber du musst es wissen. Es ist bald soweit, Harry. Du wirst nicht alleine sein. Diese Walpurgisnacht nicht."

„Die Walpurgisnacht also?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde nicht weiter fragen, Mione. Ich... Walpurgisnacht."Harry löste sich von ihr und ging langsam Richtung Schloss. Hermine sah ihm nach. Ihr erster Impuls war ihm zu folgen, aber sie wusste, dass er jetzt Ruhe brauchte. Er hatte ihr geglaubt und das war alles, was sie gewollt hatte. Er würde nicht alleine gehen, konnte nicht mehr. Sie würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

Er brauchte sie. Und sie... das Ende war so nah. So nah, dass sie es spüren konnte. So nah, dass sie es zu fürchten begann. Sie die wie ein einsamer Schatten im Nebel des Sees stand. Hermine Granger, die noch Mitten im Leben stand und ihm doch bereits zu entgleiten begann.

Walpurgisnacht...

Walpurgisnacht...

Okay, okay ... das waren jetzt echt ganz viele miese Anspielungen und ein fieser Cliffhanger, aber ich konnte nicht anders... ï

Ich kann euch noch kein Happy-End versprechen, aber ich hoffe, dass euch zumindest das kleine Intermezzo gefallen hat...


	16. Walpurgisnacht

Callista: Harry sollte nicht ganz blöd da stehen, aber ich meine was würdest du denn machen, wenn deine beste Freundin plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Zeug erzählen würde? Ich würde mal behaupten: Harry ist einfach nur etwas verwirrt und er hat Kopfschmerzen. Also ich bin mit Kopfschmerzen nicht zurechnungsfähig.

Hermine sterben lassen? Das wäre je zu einfach, außerdem könnte ich Teil zwei und drei dann nicht schreiben... aber es ist nicht minder grausam... in der Tat!

Sorry, aber jetzt gibt es schon wieder nen Cliffie ;-) Ich beschwer mich auch nie wieder... na ja fast nie!

anni kiddo: Happy End? Erst nach Teil 3! Anhängsel? Hihi: Das verrate ich gaaaaanz sicher nicht!

Mc Abe: Nach der Walpurgisnacht gibt es noch ein Kapitel und nen Epilog. Aber die Geschichte wird aus drei teilen bestehen. Der nächste ist in Arbeit und nennt sich: Das eisige Herz. Ein Happy End wird es erst Ende Teil drei geben. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht ;-)

Würdest du an Herms Stelle optimistisch sein. Gerade frisch verliebt und dann so ne Prophezeiung?

Butterbier und Kekse... mampf mampf... hottest du wos gesogt? Mampf... lecker!

Angel of Mystic: Noch da?

**15. Walpurgisnacht**

Sie war wieder zu ihm gekommen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Sie war da, seine ständige Begleiterin. Selbst wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, glaubte er sie an jeder Ecke sehen zu können, konnte ihren zarten, süßen Duft durch das ganze Haus riechen. Zärtlich zog er sie an sich. Ihr nackter Körper glänzte im Schein des Kerzenlichts. Ihre Schönheit war überwältigend, vor allem in diesem Moment, kurz nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie schien dann von einer anderen Welt zu sein und ein göttlicher Glanz schien sie zu umgeben. Er sah sie an, konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Eine kleine Träne perlte unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor. Sie glitzerte wie ein einsamer Stern, wunderschön und doch so traurig. Er wischte sie mit einer Hand fort.

„Warum bist du traurig?"flüsterte er seiner Geliebten ins Ohr.

Es war die Nacht! Ihre letzte gemeinsame. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, seit sie zu ihm gekommen war. Doch jetzt traf es sie, härter als sie jemals gedacht hätte. Es war die letzte Nacht, die sie mit ihrem Geliebten verbringen würde. Morgen war der Tag, den sie in all den Wochen so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt war da keine Angst mehr. Nur noch tiefe Trauer und Verzweiflung. Sie wusste nicht, was genau passieren würde, aber danach würde alles anders sein. Sie würde ihn verlieren, sie würde ihren Geliebten verlassen, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, eine Aufgabe, die sie sich nie gewünscht hatte. Hermine wollte nicht, wollte nicht fort von ihm. Was sie gewonnen hatte, schien ihr wie die Unendlichkeit und die Unendlichkeit kannte kein Ende. Warum sollte es vorbei sein? Warum so schnell? Viel zu schnell. Es war ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht und Hermine wurde von ihrer Trauer über den bevorstehenden Verlust fast zerrissen.

Hilflos klammerte sie sich an Severus Snape fest. „Ich will dich nicht verlassen. Es darf noch nicht vorbei sein, nicht jetzt."

Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm. „Du musst mich doch nicht verlassen. Du kannst immer bei mir bleiben, Liebes. Ich werde dich in alle Ewigkeit festhalten."

Festhalten? Ewigkeit? Es waren für Hermine Worte, die keine Bedeutung mehr hatten. Für sie gab es keine Ewigkeit, kein Festhalten. Es war Zeit zum Abschiednehmen. Es war die Zeit des Schmerzes.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, „ich weiß, dass du mich immer halten wirst, das du immer bei mir sein wirst, ich weiß..."

Sie küsste seine Lippen, wollte noch einmal den Geschmack seiner Lippen schmecken, wollte noch einmal die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging. Sie nahm von ihm Abschied und er wusste es nicht. Sie nahm schweigend Abschied mit ihren Küssen, sagte mit ihren Händen dem Körper Lebewohl, den sie so lieb gewonnen hatte. Nur ihr Herz wollte nicht loslassen, ihr Herz klammerte sich noch immer an ihm fest, obwohl es keine Hoffnung für sie gab. Das Ende. Es war so nah und sie fürchtete es. Ihr Herz schmerzte wie ihre ganze Seele, jede Faser ihres Körpers schien zu Zerreißen vor Verlangen, vor Verlangen nach diesem Mann, vor Verlangen nach Leben, aber es gab keine Hoffnung. Nicht für sie.

„Sei ruhig, geliebte Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was dich so aufregt, meine Süße, Schöne... aber ich bin bei dir, niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen... niemand."

„Ja", sagte sie leise. Außer der Tod, dachte sie, außer der Tod.

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, wollte seine Wärme spüren, wollte diese eine Nacht nur an ihn denken, nur ihn fühlen, wollte die Verzweiflung und die Trauer vergessen, die sie so plötzlich ergriffen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie verlor ihn. Sie verlor sich.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Schlaf mit mir... noch dieses eine Mal."

Sie spürte sein Lächeln, dann seinen Kuss und seine Hände, die erneut ihren Körper herab glitten. Sie spürte noch einmal einen Fetzen des Glücks, das sie so genossen hatte...

Sie war gegangen, als er noch schlief, sie hätte den Abschied am Morgen nicht ertragen. Nicht seine zärtlichen Blicke, den Kuss zum Abschied. Nicht seine Liebe.

Hermine war in die Bibliothek gegangen. Zeile für Zeile schrieb sie, Buchstabe auf Buchstabe füllte das Papier. Es war der Versuch einer Erklärung, der Versuch zu sagen, was sie nicht hatte sagen können. Es war ihre Liebe gebannt auf ein Stück Papier.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, heiße Tränen, die darauf warteten Spuren über ihr Gesicht zu zeichnen. Noch einmal flog sie mit ihren Augen über das halb gefüllte Blatt Papier. Es war ein letzter Gruß an ihn, ein Gruß, der ihn erst erreichen würde, wenn es bereits zu spät war.

Langsam faltete sie das Blatt zusammen und steckte es in einen Briefumschlag. Es stand nicht viel darauf: die Prophezeiung und Worte voller Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm so oft ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Worte die er bald nicht mehr hören würde, Worte der Erinnerung.

Hermine versiegelte das Schreiben, dann sprach sie den Zauber: am nächsten Morgen würde er auf Snapes Bett liegen, eine letzte Spur, die sie in dieser Welt hinterließ.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen fort. Es war vorbei. Keine Zeit mehr zum Trauern. Es war vorher bestimmt. Es musste geschehen.

Leise schlich sie sich in Harrys Schlafgemach und stahl seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, er konnte so nicht vor ihr entkommen. Sie würde ihn sehen und ihm folgen. Er würde sie nicht hintergehen können.

Dann ging sie in ihre Kammer und holte das Kleid aus dem Schrank, das sie sich bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Es war aus reiner weißer Seide, so weiß wie die Unschuld ihrer Seele, die sie so bald verlieren würde.

Hermine trat unter die Dusche, genoss zum letzten Mal das heiße Nass, das an ihrer Haut herab perlte. Jeden einzelnen Tropfen sog sie in sich auf, wie das Wasser des Lebens, das sie nie gekostet hatte.

Nach dem Duschen trocknete sie sich mit einem Zauber das Haar und ließ von magischer Hand einen Kamm durch die langen Locken gleiten. Dann schlüpfte sie in das reine Seidenkleid. Sie hätte ihre Schuluniform tragen müssen, doch an diesem Tag, diesem letzten Tag, wollte sie gegen die Regel verstoßen. Sie hatte nicht vor sich den Tag über zu zeigen. Sie würde sich in den Tiefen der Bücherschränke verbergen, versuchen Ruhe zu finden. Erst am Abend würde sie in die Halle gehen, einen letzten Blick auf die werfen, die so tief in ihrem Herzen verschlossen waren. Einen letzten Zauber in die Halle senden. So sollte Severus sie in Erinnerung behalten, in ihrem weißen Kleid der Unschuld.

Und so geschah es.

Schweigend saß er da und betrachtet die Menge der Schüler, wie sie gierig ihre Mäuler stopften. Doch wo war Hermine, wo war seine Geliebte? Sie war nicht zum Tränke-Unterricht erschienen und auch die anderen Lehrer scheinen sie an diesem Tag nicht gesehen zu haben. Wo war sein Engel?

Engel? Wahrhaftig es war ein Engel der zu später Stunde in die Halle hinein glitt, ein Engel gehüllt in Seide und Licht. Nie zuvor hatte er Hermine so schön gesehen, wie in diesem Augenblick, als der Schatten der Sterblichkeit bereits auf sie viel. Er begriff es nicht. Er sah nur das Licht, das sich in dem seidigen Stoff spiegelte wie in ihrem Haar. Severus Snape sah das feurige Leuchten in ihren Augen und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte. Dieser süße Mund, diese zarten Lippen, die ihm gehörten. Ihr Blick hing auf ihm, sie fixierte ihn, während sie langsam zu ihrem Platz ging. Nicht nur er bemerkte es, die ganze Schule sah es: Die Liebe in ihren Augen. Die Liebe zu Severus Snape.

Er begriff es nicht, begriff nicht, was die Verwandlung bedeute. Er sah nur sie, bis das Mal auf seinem Arm plötzlich stechend zu brennen begann. Es schoss wie Feuer durch seinen Arm, wie Feuer durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hörte das Rufen des Einen, hörte seinen Befehl zu kommen. Er war nicht weit von diesem Ort und Snape bekam Angst. Was wollte ER im verbotenen Wald? Welches Geheimnis hatte ER vor ihm verborgen? Erneut blickte er zu Hermine, während er sich den schmerzenden Arm hielt. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und in diesem Moment begriff er: Deshalb war Voldemort hier und Hermine hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte im stillen Abschied von ihm genommen und er hatte es nicht bemerkt, hatte es nicht verhindert. Ihr Schicksal sollte sich erfüllen, was es auch immer war, und er würde es nicht verhindern können. Die Erkenntnis brannte stärker als der Schmerz in seinem Arm. Er wollte zu ihr eilen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sie ansehen, doch das Rufen seines Herren ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr dazu. Stürmischen Schrittes und voller Angst verließ er die Halle, verließ Hermine. Doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzusehen. Das letzte was er von ihr erhielt, war ein leise dahin gehauchtes „Lebe wohl."Dann schlossen sich die Türe für immer zwischen ihnen.

Hermine konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten, trotz der fragenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, trotz des Hasses in Rons Augen. So schnell war vorbei, was wie ein Traum gewesen war. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm Hermine wahr, wie Harry sich mit Schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht an die Stirn fasste und stöhnend die Halle verließ. Wie von einem Schleier umgeben folgte sie ihm. Niemand kam ihnen nach, obwohl Hermine damit gerechnet hatte, dass Ron, Ginny und Dumbledore ihnen sofort folgen würden. Doch Ginny und Dumbledore schienen nicht zu begreifen und Ron war in seiner Verzweiflung über Hermines Liebe zu Snape so gebannt, dass er sich nicht zu bewegen vermochte.

Noch bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten, hielt Hermine Harry an. „Du wirst deinen unsichtbaren Mantel nicht finden, Harry."

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu ihr um, er war ihrer nicht gewahr geworden. „Gib ihn mir", sagte er, als er sah, dass Hermine den Mantel hinter ihrem Rücken hervor zog.

„Du wirst mich mitnehmen", sagte sie, „so wie du es versprochen hast."

„Hermine, NEIN! Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe... es ist alleine meine. So ist es bestimmt... Hermine ich wollte es dir und Ron nie sagen, aber es gibt eine Prophezeiung... ich kann nicht leben, solange Voldemort lebt. Es ist mein Schicksal dahin zu gehen."

„Und meines dir zu folgen", sprach Hermine mit belegter Stimme. Sie wollte fort, wollte nicht, dass noch jemand folgte. Niemand sollte in Gefahr geraten, außer Harry, den sie nicht zurück halten konnte.

„NEIN!" Harry schrie sie an.

„Harry, das ist mein Schicksal. Auch diese wurde vor langer Zeit prophezeit... hast du dich nie gefragt woher ich wusste, dass es dieser Tag sein würde? Es ist prophezeit... ich muss dir folgen."

Harry starrte sie an. „Du lügst", sagte er verunsichert.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte es wäre so... ich wünschte..."Sie sprach nicht weiter. Sprach nicht aus, was sie dachte: ich wünschte ich könnte weiter leben.

Harry sah sie noch immer fassungslos an.

„Harry wir müssen... sonst folgen uns Ron und Ginny... sie dürfen nicht..."

Harry nickte. Dann zog er Hermine zu sich heran und deckte den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel über sie beide. „Aber du wirst im Schatten bleiben und dich nicht blicken lassen", sagte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie. Solange bis meine Aufgabe kommt, solange bis ich dich retten muss, ihn töten muss und selbst vergehe, dachte sie und eine unendliche Schwere legte sich auf ihr Herz. Sie wünschte sich, dass es schon vorbei wäre. Nichts war schlimmer als der Schmerz des Abschieds, nicht grausamer als das Warten auf das Ende.

Sie hatten nicht lange zu gehen. Leise schlichen sie durch das Dunkel, die unheimlichen Geräusche des nächtlichen Waldes begleiteten sie. Harry zitterte vor Angst, Hermine strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. Sie kannte keine Furcht mehr, dort draußen wartete nichts auf sie, als ihr Schicksal, dem sie niemals entgehen konnte. Und irgendwo dort draußen war ihr Geliebter. Hermine ersehnte sich nichts mehr, als in dem Moment der Erfüllung ihn noch einmal erblicken zu können.

Das Licht war grell, es war der Schein vieler Feuer und die Stimmen vieler Menschen. Voldemort hatte alle seine Anhänger auf der Lichtung um sich gesammelt. Sie gesammelt, um seinen letzten Triumph über Harry Potter feiern zu können.

„Bleib hier", flüsterte Harry, als sie an einer Stelle angelangt waren von der man die Lichtung einsehen konnte. Hermine nickte. Hier würde sie warten, bis ihr Moment gekommen war. Hier... Schweigend lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Ruhig, dachte sie, du musst ruhig sein. Doch ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass es schmerzte. Ihr Atem ging so stockend, dass sie glaubte überhaupt keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Silberne Masken glänzten im Feuerschein. Wo bist du, Geliebter, dachte Hermine. Wo? Hermine beobachtet wie Harry langsamen Schrittes auf die Lichtung ging.

Voldemorts Gelächter durchschnitt dröhnend die Nacht, als Harry in den Feuerschein trat. Dröhnendes Gelächter und ein lang ersehnter, lang gefürchteter Fluch.

„CRUCIO!"

UPS... ich würde sagen: Das ist ein Cliffhanger ;-)

Sorry, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Im nächsten Kapitel wird alles aufgelöst. Ich habe übrigens angefangen an der Fortsetzung zu schreiben... böse, böse... aber am Ende...


	17. Vater

Sorry, dass es dieses mal so lange gedauert hat mit hochladen, aber mein Rechner ist jetzt endgültig krank... Muss sich demnächst einer Operation am Herzen unterziehen. Deshalb lade ich meine Kapitel in Zukunft immer mittwochs hoch, da habe ich nämlich definitiv immer einen Rechner zur Hand ;-)

**Iarethirwen**: Juhu, du bist wieder da heftig wink und dir gefällt die Geschichte noch jubel jubel. Schön wieder etwas von dir zu hören.

**Callista**: Tja, dann wollen wir mal das Rätsel lösen. Ich bin böse, gemein, hinterhältig, fies... ohje schlag mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht, bitte.

**Schneehase**: Ha, du bist ja auch noch dabei... puh noch nicht vergrault Schweiß abwisch

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass dein furchtbar langer Name unheimlich schwer zu tippen ist? Na eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen: winke winke... nein ich bin nicht zum Teletubbie mutiert.

**Anni kiddo**: eigentlich habe ich gar keine Zeit zum schreiben... ziemlich voller Uni-Stundenplan, dann noch Studentenzeitung und noch ganz viel anderes nebenbei... aber wenn das Schreiben zur Sucht wird, dann, na ja, dann setzt man sich halt abends zur Entspannung nicht vor den Fernseher, sondern vor den Rechner... und manchmal vergisst man darüber das Arbeiten. So wie jetzt... auf mich warten nämlich noch eine Menge Seiten, die gelesen werden müssen gähn

So jetzt aber los! Hier das letzte Kapitel. Nächsten Mittwoch folgt der Epilog und dann geht es eine Woche später frisch und na ja weniger fröhlich los mit: das eisige Herz! Bin nämlich schon fleißig am schreiben... so viel zur Sucht!

**16. Vater!**

Severus Snape versuchte Potter nicht anzusehen. Dieser törichte Junge, dieses dumme Kind. Was tat er hier? Warum hatte er nicht auf ihn gehört und anständig Okklumentik gelernt? Wieso fiel dieser Narr immer wieder auf die gleichen Tricks herein? Potter wälzte sich schreiend am Boden, jeder seiner spitzen Aufschreie, seiner kehligen röchelnden Laute drang Snape mitten in Mark und Bein. Wieso? Potter war so dumm. Snape musste etwas tun. Nur was? Was konnte er alleine in dieser Menge von Todesser ausrichten. NICHTS!

Plötzlich zuckte Snape zusammen.

„STOP!"

Niemand hatte es jemals gewagt Voldemort einen Befehl zu erteilen, doch diese Person tat es. Weiß wie die Unschuld, leuchtend wie ein Engel trat sie aus der Finsternis des Waldes in den Widerschein der Hölle.

„STOP!"schrie sie erneut.

Leuchtend wie Engel, kraftvoll und stark. Wunderschön. Zu schön, um hier zu sein. Zu sehr geliebt, um sich in dieses Verderben zu stürzen.

Snapes Lippen bildeten ein Stummes „NEIN"als er in Hermines Gesicht blickte. Und der Schmerz war quälender, als alles, was er in seinem Leben bisher empfunden hatte.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, wie Severus die silberne Maske von seinem Gesicht nahm. Sie lächelte, weil sie wusste, dass es richtig war. Sie würde ihn befreien. Sie würde Harry retten. Dies war der Moment in dem die Trauer sie verließen und eine Festigkeit und Gewissheit ihre Seele umfasste. Dies war ihre Aufgabe.

Hermine richtete den Stab auf Harry. Es fiel ihr schwer ihn anzusehen, wie er sich in seinem eigenen Blut wälzte. Sie hörte seine Knochen brechen, während seine Schreie einem bloßen Wimmern wichen. Dann wurde er still, nur noch sein Körper bäumte sich gegen den Schmerz auf.

„Finite incantatem", sagte sie ohne aufzublicken. Harry lag ganz ruhig. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, der Fluch, der ihn gebrochen hatte, war vorbei. Er lebte. Hermine konnte es spüren, tief in sich spürte sie den Widerhall von Harrys Herz, schwach und dumpf, aber es war da.

Die Blicke ruhten auf ihr. Erstaunte Blicke, fragende Blicke, verabscheuende Blicke, bohrende Blicke. Die Todesser starrten auf sie wie auf einen Wurm, der gleich zertreten wurde.

SEIN Blick war der Schlimmste. Er schien in ihrer Seele zu brennen. Er nahm ihr den Atem, doch lehrte er sie nicht das fürchten. Sie fürchteten den Mann nicht, den sie gleich töten würde. Gleich.

„Wer bist du?"zischelte ER. Die Stimme einer Schlange, die Stimme eines Verräters.

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf, betrachtete sein schlangenartiges Gesicht, fixierte seine gelben Schlangenaugen.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ein Schlammblut, Herr... Granger... die Potter-Freundin...ihr wisst, Herr."Der Diener kroch zu SEINEN Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Hermine Granger kannte diese Stimme, kannte dieses Mann, doch hatte sie nie geglaubt ihn jemals so demütig zu sehen.

„Fast richtig, Mister Malfoy", fauchte Hermine ohne den Blick von Voldemort abzuwenden.

„Schlammblut...", zischelte Voldemort.

„So wie du, Riddle!"Hermine spie den Namen angewidert aus.

„Du wagst es..."SEINE Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du..."

„Du wirst mich nicht anrühren... niemals."Hermine blieb standfest. Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm. Sie hatte Voldemort immer gefürchtet, aber jetzt... jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig. Nichts, außer der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn töten musste.

Voldemort lachte auf, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als er Hermines Blick sah. Kühl, ohne Angst.

„So?"

„Erkennst du mich nicht? Erkennst du nicht das Gesicht, das dir einst soviel bedeutet hat. Man sagte mir ich trüge das Gesicht meiner Mutter. Erkennst du mich nicht?"

Voldemort erblasste, wenn man bei seiner grünlich-gelben Gesichtsfarbe überhaupt von erblassen sprechen konnte.

„Erkennst du mich nicht, Vater?"

„NEIN, Hermine, nein", die Worte kamen über seine Lippen ohne, dass er es gewollt hätte. Er wusste welche Strafe darauf stand, wenn jemand den dunklen Lord unterbrach. Schmerz, unendlicher Schmerz. Doch dieses Mal schien ER Severus Snape nicht zu beachten. Seine Augen waren ganz auf Hermine gerichtet. Seine Hermine, seinen Engel ganz in weiß gekleidet, schön wie der Morgen, den er sich so sehr herbei sehnte. Warum war sie gekommen? Warum? Er wollte sie nicht verraten, konnte den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen. Nicht Hermine. Langsam ging er vorwärts. Sie musste gehen, sie musste fliehen. Sie durfte nicht hier bleiben. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so.

„Du...", Voldemort klang erstaunt, „... du bist Cathrins Tochter?"Dann lachte er und streckte die Arme nach Hermine aus. Snape spürte den Schmerz in sich. Sein größter Feind hieß seine Geliebte willkommen. Flieh, Hermine, dachte er, flieh. Lauf fort.

„Rühr mich nicht an, Vater."Ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

„Endlich bist du bei mir... endlich schließt du dich mir an. Komm meine Tochter." Voldemort ging auf Hermine zu, doch die wich vor ihm zurück. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort.

„Hermine nicht", flüsterte Snape, „tu das nicht. Verlass mich nicht."

„Komm meine Tochter."

Hermine zitterte, er sah es. Jeder sah es. „Geh", flehte er leise. Snape wollte zu ihr laufen, sie fort reißen, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, es war als hätte ihn jemand festgebunden. Es war seine Angst, die ihn zurück hielt. Seine Angst um sie hinderte ihn daran, ihr zu helfen. „Hermine, meine Hermine."

Hermine hielt noch immer den Stab auf Voldemort gerichtet. „Ich werde nicht zu dir kommen", sagte sie leise, doch mit fester Stimme, „niemals."

Voldemort lachte, es war ein spöttisches und grausames Lachen.

„Du gehörst zu mir, Kind."

„NIEMALS!"

Snape sah den erstaunten Ausdruck auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt ihm zu widersprechen. Niemand... Hermine, dachte er, süßeste, schönste, zärtlichste Hermine FLIEH. Bitte FLIEH!

Wieder sein grausames Lachen. „So", zischte er spöttisch, „du wirst zu mir gehören, ... oder du wirst sterben wie deine Mutter."

„Nein", sagte Hermine bestimmt, „du wirst sterben."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. Aber sie durfte es nicht tun, es würde sie ihre Seele kosten, ihre viel geliebte Seele.

Voldemort lachte, doch sein Lachen verstummte, als Hermine mit ihren Lippen langsam die Worte bildete:

„Avada Kedavra."Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, so als schämte sie sich die Worte auszusprechen. Ihre Stimme war schwach, doch die Wirkung war stärker, als alles, was SEINE Anhänger bisher gesehen hatten.

„Avada Kedavra", waren ihre letzten Worte. Worte in die sich ein verzweifelter Schrei mischte: „NEIN... HERMINE NEIN!"

Es war so einfach gewesen. So leicht. Sie hatte ihm ohne Mühe widerstanden. Sein Blick schmerzte sie nicht, wohl aber die geflüsterten Worte, die keiner außer ihr vernahm. Snapes geflüsterte Worte. Seine sanften Beschwörungen. Wie schwer war es den Drang zurück zu weisen ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

Es war so einfach gewesen, so leicht zu töten. Doch als sie den Spruch sprach, geschah es, Als Voldemort in einen grünen Blitz gehüllt zusammen brach, spürte sie es. Die Kälte, das Eis, das sie langsam umschloss. Es tat weh, es tat so weh... ihre Seele schmerzte so sehr, ihr Herz schlug so laut. Es wehrte sich dagegen getötet zu werden. Es tat so weh... letzte Tränen traten Hermine in die Augen, letzte bewusste Atemzüge zerrissen ihre Lunge. Sein lauter hilfloser Schrei zerriss ihr Herz. Seine Liebe verließ sie. Alles verließ sie.

Hermine spürte, wie das Feuer in ihr erlosch, sie spürte wie ihre Seele immer kälter wurde, sie wehrte sich, doch sie hatte keine Macht mehr. Es war zu spät. _Der Preis für die Rettung ist ein eisiges Herz_. Ihr Herz. Ein letzter Moment der Sehnsucht, ein letzter Moment der Liebe, dann war es vorbei. Was Hermine gewesen war, war vorbei.

Das letzte, das Hermine erblickte bevor ihr Herz erlosch, war Rons roter Haarschopf. Ron, ihr Ron, der mit Dumbledore und den Auroren kam, um sie zu retten. Zu retten. Zu spät.

Severus Snape hielt sie im Arm, wiegte sie ganz sanft. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Niemand hatte ihn jemals weinen gesehen. Niemand hatte ihn jemals lieben gesehen.

Der Kampf um ihn herum begann heftig. Blitze zuckten, grüne Blitze, Blitze, die er nicht sah. Er sah nichts außer sie. Hermine erschien ihm schöner, al je zuvor. Wie durch einen Zauber war sie verändert. Ihre Haut war blass, fast transparent. Die Farbe von reinem weißen Porzellan. Ihr Mund, kirschrot, bildete einen starken Kontrast dagegen. Und ihr Haar hatte die Farbe von purem Gold angenommen, Gold das über ihre Schulter herabfloss, wie ein nie endender Strom. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt sie sei tot, aber sie war es nicht. Ganz deutlich fühlte er ihren Herzschlag.

„Hermine, wach auf... bitte, Hermine, verlass mich nicht... nichts so."

Er barg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, zog ihren regungslosen Körper ganz nah zu sich heran. Er konnte ihren Duft riechen, ihren betörenden Duft nach süßen Früchten, so honigsüß, dass er alles andere überdeckte. Den Gestank nach Blut und Tod, den Gestank des Schlachtfeldes.

„Hermine..."Immer wieder flüsterte er ihren Namen. Immer wieder erhielt er keine Antwort.

Irgendwann verebbte der Kampf, Harrys regungsloser Körper wurde fortgebracht. Er lebte, doch blutete er aus zahlreichen Wunden.

Ron ging an ihm vorbei, verächtlich blickte er auf ihn herab, wollte ihm seinen Hass entgegen schleudern. Doch dann sah er Hermine, seine Hermine. In Snapes Arm. Regungslos. Snape sah wie seine Lippen ihren Namen bildeten, Tränen standen dem Jungen in den Augen. Hilflos fiel er neben Snape auf die Knie, berührte Hermines Gesicht mit zitternden Händen. Tonks zog ihn fort, Snape hörte wie Ron immer wieder Hermines Namen rief. Tonks zog ihn fort vom Schlachtfeld, von dem Elend und der Finsternis.

Jemand kam und bedeutete Snape aufzustehen. Aber er konnte nicht, konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie lebte, er spürte noch immer ihren Herzschlag, kräftig und gleichmäßig. Sie war nicht verletzt, doch warum wachte sie nicht auf? Warum sah sie ihn nicht an und schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndes Lächeln? Ein Fluch, es war ein Fluch... etwas Grausames war mit ihr geschehen und er hatte es nicht verhindert.

Hilflos klammerte sich Snape an sie.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Was ist geschehen, Severus?"

Snape blickte zu dem alten Schulmeister auf. „Hermine...", flüsterte Snape und starrte den alten Mann hilflos an.

„Sie lebt, Severus."

„Das weiß ich... ich weiß es... aber es... sie hat ihn getötet, Albus, sie hat ihren Vater getötet... ein Fluch... ich."Snape konnte nicht anders, als wirres Zeug zu stammeln, aber in den Augen des Schulmeisters konnte er sehen, dass der ihn trotzdem verstand. Er nickte langsam.

„Komm Severus, bringen wir sie nach Hogwarts... da werden wir sehen..."

Snape starrte den Schulmeister an. „Sag mir, dass Hoffnung besteht, sag es mir... bitte."

Dumbledore lächelte sanft, dann strich er Snape über das schwarze seidigglatte Haar. „Es besteht immer Hoffnung, Severus... solange wir lieben... solange wir lieben."

Das war jetzt das letzte Kapitel von Teil 1. Nächste Woche folgt dann der Epilog und dann...

In zwei Wochen gibt es dann das erste Kapitel von: „Ein eisiges Herz"zu lesen. Sehr düster und mit einem überraschenden Ende.


	18. Epilog

Hallo, so da ist er nun: Der Epilog! Ich schaffe es im Moment leider nicht regelmäßig hoch zu laden... ich habe mir meinen Uni-Stundenplan irgendwie etwas zu voll geladen.

Aber: das eisige Herz kommt voran ;- ) Ich hoffe, dass ich es nächsten Samstag oder Sonntag schaffe das erste Kapitel hoch zu laden. Es ist dann als ganz neue Geschichte da.

Danke an alle lieben und treuen Leser, die mich während dieser Geschichte immer wieder aufgebaut haben, wenn ich nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich noch interessant zu lesen ist. Ich hoffe ihr seit beim nächsten Teil auch wieder dabei. Ganz dicken Knuddler an alle

Kleiner Anreiz: Snape ist noch immer traurig, Hermine merkwürdig, Ron lässt sich kaum blicken und dann... na jedenfalls spielt dieses Mal ein Herr mit weißblondem Haar und dessen Ehefrau eine wichtige Rolle! Ratet mal wer... hihihi Ach ja: die Geschichte wird irgendwo mittendrin wirklich finster!

**Epilog**

Hermine saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, als er den Raum betrat. „Hallo", sagte Snape leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort, sie drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um. Sie drehte sich nie zu ihm um. Sie sprach nicht, sie sprach nie...

Snape spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog bei dem Gedanken daran. Seit jener Nacht hatte sie nicht mehr gesprochen. Monate lang hatte sie in einem tiefen Schlaf gelegen. Keiner hatte mehr daran geglaubt, dass sie noch einmal erwachen würde. Ron und Harry hatten an ihrem Bett geweint, Ginny war kreidebleich zusammen gebrochen, Arthur musste die völlig hysterische Molly beruhigen und Hermines Eltern hatte einfach nur dagestanden, sie angestarrt und dann war Hermines Mutter weinend hinaus gerannt. Nur er hatte keine Reaktion gezeigt. Keine. Sie hatten ihn für kaltherzig gehalten. Aber das war er nicht.

_Es gibt immer Hoffnung solange wir lieben._

Wie ein Ertrinkender hatte er sich daran festgeklammert, hatte einfach nicht aufhören wollen zu hoffen. Hatte einfach geglaubt. Nachts, wenn er alleine war, konnte er die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen, dann schlich er in den Krankenflügel und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Stundenlang sprach er mit ihr, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich aufwachen würde.

_Es gibt immer Hoffnung, solange wir lieben._

Irgendwann war sie erwacht... wenn man es Erwachen nennen konnte. Seit diesem Tag war sie so... kalt, leer... Sie starrte einfach vor sich hin. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen war erloschen, das Leben darin war einer seltsamen Starre gewichen.

Irgendwann hatte man sie nach St. Mungos gebracht... geschlossene Abteilung. Sie konnte nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Es schien, als sei ihr alles völlig gleichgültig. Es war ihr alles völlig gleichgültig...

Snape setzte sich neben Hermine ans Fenster und nahm ihre Hand, wie oft hatte er sie schon berührt, ohne, dass sei eine Reaktion gezeigt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an ihren Brief, wie er ihn gefunden hatte... seine Hermine gab es nicht mehr, ausgelöscht durch einen bösen Zauber. Innen tot... wo einst so viel Feuer war. Jeden Tag kam er zu ihr und hoffte es neu entzünden zu können. Ron und Harry kamen nur noch selten, sie hatten die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben. Jede Nacht, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, las er ihren Brief... ihre Liebesschwüre. Und jeden morgen hoffte er, es wäre nicht bloß eine Erinnerung und sie würde ihm am Abend in die Arme springen. Und am Abend saß sie wieder schweigend da und beachtet ihn nicht. Seine Hermine mit dem eisigen Herz. Seine Hermine, die er mehr liebte, als je zuvor.

_Es gibt immer Hoffnung, solange wir lieben._

Snape barg seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und weinte.

_Es gibt immer Hoffnung, solange wir lieben._

_**ENDE**_


End file.
